Domando corazones
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Conquistar a alquien que hace todo lo que esta en sus manos para que no la conquistes no es facil, que te declare la guerra es aun peor. Royai.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**:

Gracia miraba por la ventana de su habitación sintiéndose de pronto algo molesta. ¿Por que Riza siempre tenia que ser así?

No era que no quisiera a su prima, la verdad es que la doraba el problema radicaba en que no le gustaba como era su prima en general, sobre todo con los jóvenes.

Ambas eran nietas del general Grumman, por diversos motivos había quedado a su cuidado y ahora vivían con el. Su abuelo era encantador, salvo por un pequeño problema, un pequeño problema que amargaba la joven vida de Gracia, no le permitía tener novio.

No es que ella estuviera desesperada por salir con alguien, pero simplemente deseaba tener la posibilidad de saber lo que era estar enamorada y lo estaba, de alguien que según su prima no era el adecuado.

Riza era una joven bastante agradable cuando deseaba serlo y para su desgracia se había convertido en el objeto de obsesión de varios jóvenes, entre ellos el secreto amor de Gracia, el problema era que a su prima no le interesa en lo mas mínimo salir con ningún chico y como Grumman estaba al tanto de eso, había contestado a los ruegos de Gracia prometiéndole que la dejaría salir con alguien solo cuando su querida y dulce Elizabeth también lo hiciera, eso significaba que se podrían descongelar los polos y ella seguiría de monja en su casa, como una solterona para toda la vida.

En ese momento vio al joven que hacia que su corazón latiera a toda prisa y salio corriendo de la casa, quería hablar con el antes de que Riza o su abuelo interrumpieran, en el caso de la primera porque Jean Havoc no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su prima y en el del general por que la mandaría a ella al cuarto si mostraba mucho interés en el .

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y se encontró frente a frente con Jean y con otro joven al que no conocía. Tampoco le presto atención.

-Hola Jean- lo saludo con una radiante sonrisa- ¿Vienes a ver a mi abuelo?- le pregunto ella mientras los dejaba pasar.

-Claro que si- le respondió el joven mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada-. ¿Esta Riza en casa?

Las ilusiones de Gracia cayeron a sus pies, siempre era igual y para terminar de empeorar las cosas, su prima apareció en escena.

Gracia no podía negar que Riza era bonita. Tenia el cabello rubio y lacio casi hasta la cintura y unos lindos ojos ámbar con los cuales fulminaba con la mirada a sus audaces pretendientes. Hasta el momento ninguno había tenido suerte y Gracia dudaba que alguno lo tuviera.

-Riza- le dijo Jean con alegría-. Estas tan hermosa como siempre.

La joven lo miro arqueando las cejas y ni siquiera sonrió ante el comentario.

-¿Busca a mi abuelo teniente Havoc?- le preguntó en forma educada-. Le informare que esta aquí.

-Preferiría si pudiera hablar un momento contigo- le dijo el con evidente incomodidad-. A solas si es posible.

-A mi abuelo no le gusta que nos veamos con jóvenes en la casa, señor. Además, usted no es mi tipo.

Gracia recordó las innumerables veces que había oído aquella misma conversación. Jean se deshacía en cumplidos y obsequios para su prima, la mayoría de los cuales ella contestaba de forma mordaz y los regalos en la basura. En ese momento se fijo en el otro joven que la miraba con interés. Era alto y tenía el cabello negro, los ojos eran verdes y llevaba gafas, parecía agradable.

-Soy Gracia, la nieta del general- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Y ella es mi prima Elizabeth, es algo… complicada.

Maes pensó que la palabra complicada le quedaba corta a aquella muchacha, era un autentica arpía, una arpía muy bonita pero arpía al fin y al cabo, en cambio su prima era como un ángel caído del cielo. Definitivamente se había enamorado primera vista .

Maes contemplaba como Gracia le habla de algo mientras se reía, se había olvidado por complete la reunión con Grumman para informarle del traslado de su amigo al Este y mas aun de que Jean estaba a un paso de perder su orgullo suplicándole a Riza una oportunidad para tener una cita con ella.

La repentina aparición de Grumman, con evidente gesto de fastidio termino con las diluciones y con sus fantasías.

-Me alegra verlos aquí. Les dijo con rotundidad-. Pasemos a mi despacho, ahora.

Los dos jóvenes lo siguieron con sumisión y aceptaron el regaño en silencio. Luego pusieron a Grumman al tanto de la llegada del coronel Roy Mustang al día siguiente y se fueron del despacho casi enseguida, al salir se cruzaron en la puerta con ambos jóvenes. Riza le dedico una sonrisa falsamente cándida a Jean que sin embargo no era capas de notar el sarcasmo en su gesto, Gracia le sonrió a Maes y se encogió de hombros.

Una vez que salieron de la casa miro a Jean que iba como en las nubes.

-Esa joven, Elizabeth es bastan dura de convencer- le dijo Maes-. Deberías desistir.

-Nunca. Ya veras como dentro de unos cuantos meses es mi novia, no sale con ningún chico y será mía.

-¿Y su prima?- le pregunto Maes con curiosidad, no le había pasado desapercibido el interés que la joven mostraba en Jean.

-Gracia…ah, ella es muy agradable, ¿te gusto?- le pregunto con una sonrisa-. Si es así tendrás que resignarte entonces, porque Grumman no permite que nadie se acerque a ella a menos que Riza tenga novio. Si quieres salir con Gracia tendrás que conseguir antes que Riza salga conmigo.

-Eso es estupido- protestó Maes y vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Jean-.¿Es vedad?

-Claro que lo es. Una triste realidad.

Maes se maldijo por su mala suerte, el había pensado en intentar invitar salir a la joven pero si lo que Jean le contaba era cierto, seria un imposible. No quería desmoralizar a su amigo, pero al parecer Riza no lo tenia en muy alta estima, ¿que hacer?

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió ante aquello ¿Como no lo había pensado antes? Roy llegaría al día siguiente a Ciudad del Este, y si el, que era el mayor conquistador de toda Central no lograba tener a Elizabeth Hawkeye comiendo de su mano no lo haría nadie. Solo debía pensar en como convencer a su amigo para que conquistara a esa joven.

--------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, nueva historia y espero les haya gustado, yo estoy muy emocionada porque es mi historia numero veinte publicada aquí. Bastante más de lo que pensaba. Agradezco de antemano a las que leen y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1:****¿Te conozco o no te conozco?**

Roy se bajo en la estación de ferrocarriles y miro a todos lados. Nadie lo esperaba.

Maldijo por lo bajo y tomo su equipaje de mala gana, no solamente lo habían enviado a esa maldita ciudad a enterrase vio sino que ni siquiera tenían la delicadeza de ir a esperarlo a la estación. Sujeto con fuerza su equipaje y decidió ponerse en camino.

El dolor de cabeza había ido en aumento durante todo el viaje y en esos momentos amenazaba con convertirse en una horrible jaqueca. El día no era especialmente caluroso, como reflejando de alguna manera los últimos días del verano que rápidamente los abandonaba para dar paso a la estación más fría.

La última vez que había estado en ciudad del Este había sido hacia dos años tras por lo que la ciudad no le parecía completamente desconocida, el cuartel militar no estaba demasiado lejos y decidió ir caminando.

Rápidamente llego hasta el cuartel, debía hablar con el general Grumman para presentar su inserción a su grupo de trabajo y mientras antes lo hiciera, antes asumiría su desagradable traslado a ese maldita ciudad.

Todo hubiera ido bien si no hubiera oído el grito de una joven.

Su instinto mas que otra cosa lo llevo hasta la parte trasera del cuartel, lo que vio lo puso furioso. Un militar estaba sujetando a una joven y evidentemente intentaba besarla, sin embargo la muchacha le estaba poniendo bastante difíciles las cosas al intentar apartarse de su lado, pero como la tenía sujeta de las manos ella no tenía libertad para defenderse.

-¡Suéltame de una ves o te juro que te arrepentirás!- le grito la chica furiosa, sin embargo el sujetó la arrinconó contra el muro y logro sujetarle le rostro y la beso.

-¡Maldita bruja!- le dijo el sujeto al soltarla y llevarse la mano a los labios de donde manaba un poco de sangre, ella lo había mordido.

Roy contemplaba la escena con fascinación, en un comienzo se había propuesto ayudarla pero al parecer la pequeña jovencita sabia como defenderse.

-Te lo advertí- le dijo ella con calma mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero el militar la sujeto del largo cabello rubio logrado que soltara un gemido de dolor.

La paciencia de Roy se agoto y con un par de zancadas se planto frente al sujeto y de un puñetazo la tumbó en el piso, la joven se volteo furiosa y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el intento sujetarla para calmarla pero la muchacha lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas y antes de darle tiempo para defenderse le pego un puñetazo.

-¡¿Estas loca o que?!- Le preguntó Roy furioso-. Estaba intentando ayudarte, no tenias por que golpearme.

Un ligero rubor asomo a las mejillas de la joven pero ella levanto la barbilla con altanería y apretó los labios con decisión. Roy observo que los nudillos lucían algo enrojecido y que al parecer le dolían bastante.

-¡No necesitaba tu ayuda, me las podía arreglar muy bien yo sola!

-Ya veo- le espeto Roy con rabia contenida- Quizás debería haber permitido que te tumbar en el suelo e hiciera contigo lo que se le antojara.

Los ojos de la joven reflejaron la naturaleza de su furia.

-¡Vete al infierno!- le contesto la muchacha antes de partir a un rumbo desconocido.

Roy volvo a maldecir, definitiva su día iba de mal en peor. Observo al militar que se estaba levantando y una sonrisa de satisfacción asomo a sus labios al ver de quien se trataba.

-Archer- le dijo con sarcasmo-. No se como no imaginé que serias tu el que intentaba abusar de esa indefensa muchacha.

-Mustang- le respondió el con evidente fastidio-. ¿Ya te han trasladado al Este?- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Creo que me marcho, y por cierto, espero no le comentes esto a nadie.

-Claro. ¿Me pregunto que pensara Grumman de todo esto? Quizás esa joven debería presentar una queja contra ti.

La carcajada de Frank lo extraño.

-¿Una joven indefensa? Espera y veras, Mustang. Espera y veras.

El militar se marcho de mal humor mientras Roy lo veía alejarse, se llevo la mano hasta el pómulo que comenzaba a hincharse y a dolerle una enormidad, ahora se arrepentía de haberla ayudado, ni siquiera le había dado las gracias.

Entro al cuartel y saludo a unos cuantos conocidos, se dirigió a la oficina de Maes para exigirle una explicación, ni siquiera llamo a la puerta sino que entró hecho una furia, el militar al verlo se quedo asombrado.

-Roy- le dijo casi sin aliento-. ¿Que haces tu aquí?

-Pues bien, amigo mió- le dijo con molestia-. Se suponía que hoy llegaba y nadie ha ido a esperarme, he tenido que caminar hasta aquí desde la estación y me encontré con una demente a las efusas del cuartel.

-¿Estas molesto?- le pregunto Maes con cierto temor.

-No, Maes, molesto es muy poco. Estoy furioso.

El militar comenzó a revisar frenéticamente entre un miles de informes hasta encontrar con el que necesitaba, paseo su vista por el horario de llagada de los trenes y sonrió.

-Me informaron mal tu hora de llegada, Roy. Lo lamento, ¿has tenido un buen viaje?

-No- contesto el joven con molestia-. Sabes a la perfección que no quería venir hasta aquí.

-Por yo te esperaba con impaciencia- Maes le sonrió. Aun no era el momento para pedirle aquel pequeño favor a su amigo. Con lo molesto que estaba seguramente se lo negaría.

Maes espero que su amigo siguiera paseando por la oficina mientras el trabajaba refunfuñando su mala suerte. Roy era un excelente militar, pero algunos pequeños desacuerdos de opinión le habían valido un traslado temporal a cuidad del Este, el alquimista estaba muy frustrado ante aquella decisión.

Después de media hora de duro trabajo al fin Hughes terminó de ordenar aquellos informes y miro a Roy que lucia mucho mas tranquilo. Ya el sol se estaba poniendo y lo invitaría a cenar para pedirle aquel favor. El joven militar se volteó y Maes lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué te paso en el rostro?- le pregunto al ver la inflamación del pómulo donde Roy distraídamente se llevo la mano.

-Ah… una puerta- contesto con rapidez ruborizándose un poco-. Me golpee con una puerta.

-Claro – le dijo Maes con incredulidad-. ¿Quieres que vallamos a cenar juntos hoy? Hace un par de meses que no nos vemos y me agradaría platicar contigo.

La verdad era que Roy no estaba de humor para salidas. Solo deseaba meterse en su cama y tratar de pasar el mal rato del día, ni siquiera tenía intención de ir a ver a Grumman por que estaba conciente de que el anciano no se merecía su mal humor, el no tenia ninguna culpa en su humillante traslado.

-Agradezco tu invitación, pero estoy algo cansado, Maes.¿Podríamos dejarla para mañana?- le pidió con aun leve sonrisa-. Hoy ha sido un día terrible.

-Como gustes- le contesto su amigo aunque en el fondo se sentía desilusionado, en ese momento entro Jean Havoc en la oficina y saludo con alegría a Roy.

-Es un gusto verte por aquí, Grumman ya se preguntaba cuando llegarías. Trabajare para ti.

-Me alegró, Havoc- le contesto Roy con evidente alivio-. Ya me temía tener que formar una brigada con el idiota de Archer.

-Que por cierto esta tarde andaba de un humor terrible, una pelea con un sujeto, creo- les hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano-. Por cierto, Maes, Gracia vino esta tarde a ver a Grumman y me pregunto por ti, dijo que eras muy agradable.

Roy observo como su amigo se sonrojaba y soltó una carajada a lo que el joven lo miro ceñudo.

-¿Que te parece tan gracioso, Roy?

-¿Estas enamorado, Maes?- le pregunto con una sonrisa-. ¿Quien es la afortunada?

-La nieta de Grumman- murmuró mientras ordenaba sus cosas-. Pero es un caso perdido.

-Tonterías. Ninguna mujer es un imposible, solo debes buscar el modo de conseguirla, ¿o esta casada?

-Claro que no, solo que…-Maes miró a Roy con desesperación-. Roy, tienes que ayudarme, por favor.

Durante unos minutos el alquimista lo miro con asombro, Maes siempre había sido un tipo muy serio y no perdía casi nunca la calma, pero verlo así por una joven era un caso grave.

-Eh… si esta en mi manos hacerlo.

Maes lo miro agradecido.

-Grumman tiene dos nietas, una de ella es Gracia. Ella es uña joven encantadora y la verdad es que en cuanto la vi supe que era la mujer de mi vida, el problema es su prima, Elizabeth.

-¿También te gusta su prima?

-No, idiota- le dijo con irritación-. Lo que ocurre es que Grumman le ha puesto una condición a Gracia, ella no puede salir con ningún chico hasta que su prima también lo haga y ese es el problema, Elizabeth Hawkeye no se deja convencer por ningún joven, es fría como el hielo y dura como una roca.

-¿Y en que entro yo?- pregunto el joven alquimista temiéndose la respuesta, Maes sonrió y su peor temor se comenzó ha hacer tangible.

-Necesito que la conquistes. Tienes que enamorar a Elizabeth Hawkeye para así lograr que Gracia pueda salir conmigo.

Enamorar a una chica. Eso era fácil, pensó Roy. Durante mucho tiempo ese había sido su mayor pasatiempo, sin embargo si aquella joven no tenia novio debía ser por algo, lo mas probable es que no fuera muy agraciada y eso no le gustaba, no estaba dispuesto a salir con un adefesio por ayudar a Maes.

-¿Cuál es el problema con la joven, Maes? Es imposible que no salga con nadie, a menos que no sea guapa, ¿lo es?

Maes hizo un recuerdo detallado de la joven y asintió.

-Lo es, muy bonita, Jean Havoc esta loco por ella y otros cuantos jóvenes del cuartel sin embargo ella es un poco… complicada.

La palabra mágica, peso Roy. A el le gustaban mucho los desafíos y si su amigo tenía razón y la joven era bonita aunque difícil, el la conseguiría para si, un trofeo mas y mientras más le costara mas valioso se volvería.

-Si acepto ayudarte, amigo mió, ¿Qué gano yo con eso?

Maes lo miro con resignación, sabia que Roy no era tan fácil de convencer, al fin tomo una decisión.

-Si me ayudas, te prometo converse a Grumman para que hable muy bien de ti y solicite tu traslado a cuidad Central, antes de un año. ¿Qué te parece, Roy?

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios del joven y le tendió la mano a su amigo que la estrecho con rapidez.

-Trato hecho. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a ver mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y luego vamos a hacer una visita a Grumman? Quiero conocer a mi futura novia.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Riza llego furiosa a la casa, tenía el vestido sucio y estaba algo despeinada, adema la mano le dolía muchísimo.

Maldito entrometido y maldito Frank Archer, ¿quien demonios se creían que eran?

Riza se dirigió al cuarto de baño y dejo que el agua fría corriera por su manso lastimada, a los minutos llego Gracia y la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Que te paso en la mano? ¿Y a tu cabello y a tu vestido?

-Una puerta- le dijo su prima con seriedad-. Por que no me buscas algo bonito para cambiarme antes de que llegue el abuelo, si me ve así se enfadara.

Gracia corrió al cuarto para cumplir con lo que ella le había pedido mientras que Riza se miraba en el espejo con desgana. ¿Porque los jóvenes simplemente no la podían dejarla en paz?

Ella estaba consiente de que era una joven atractiva y eso la hacia enfadar aun mas, porque sabia que los chicos que se acercaban a ella lo hacían por el simple hecho de que les parecía bonita o era la nieta del general Grumman y ella no tenía intención de dejar convencer por ningún idiota que luego jugara con sus ilusiones y la abandonara como si fuera un juguete viejo del que se aburría en un minuto.

Jean, Frank… todos eran iguales. Intentando sobrepasarla con su autoridad y esperando a que ella debiera caer rendida a sus pies por el simple hecho de que ellos estaban dispuestos a prestarle su atención. ¡Pues bien, que se murieran esperando a que eso ocurriera! Ella nunca se rebajara ante un hombre.

Luego de haberse arreglado un poco mas y de sentirse nuevamente mas calmada, Riza bajo ayudar a Gracia con la cena. Su prima no dejaba de platicarle sobre lo agradable que había sido ir esa tarde al cuartel y que el no haberla encontrado por ningún sitio había regresado a casa.

Nuevamente la imagen de aquel joven arrogante invadió los pensamientos de Riza. Sabia que se había comportado fatal con el que solo le había ofrecido su ayuda, pero el tampoco era un ejemplo de delicadeza y educación, estaba claro que era uno mas de aquellos sujetos demasiado confiados en si mismos y que conquistaban a las incautas jovencitas. Se tuvo bien merecido el golpe.

Su abuelo llago a la casa y las saludo con rapidez, informando que tendrían invitados para la cena. Gracia pararía encantada con la noticia a pesar de que a Riza no le gusto tanto, sin embargo opto por poner su mejor sonrisa decidida a comportarse como una perfecta anfitriona. Cuando llamaron a la puerta fue ella la que se dirigió a abrir, al ver a Maes Hughes le sonrió con simpatía, aquel joven el había gustado desde el primer momento porque no parecía tener la misma intención que sus compañero sin embargo.

-¡¿Tu?!- dijeron Roy y Riza al mismo tiempo. Maes los miro sin comprender nada.

-¿Se conocen?- les pregunto intrigado.

-No… si- dijo Roy con preocupación-. Vi a la señorita hoy en el cuartel.

-Me alegra que hallan llegado- dijo Grumman al verlos entrar-. Querida, estos joven son el teniente coronel Maes Hughes, a el creo que ya lo conoces- su abuelo le indico al militar-. Y también hoy nos honra con su visita el coronel Roy Mustang que ha sido trasladado de ciudad Central. Coronel, le presento a mi querida nieta, Elizabeth.

Roy abrió la boca con incredulidad la ver le inconfundible brillo de odio en los ojos de la chica. Aun se podía arrepentir del trato que había hecho con su amigo. Pero aquella joven no le ganaría.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del segundo chap de esta historia espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas al que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves ya se conocieron y no de la mejor forma posible, a Roy le costara mucho convencerla pero mientras mas le cueste mas intentara. Gracias por el apoyo nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Yami-No-Hi-Renkinjutsushi**: Es verdad la idea principal la tome de allí pero como veras las situaciones serán totalmente diferentes a la de la obra, Espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, has leído todas mis historias de royai por lo cual te estoy muy agradecida, de verdad y si te decides ir ala otra sección de RK espero no decepcionarte. Como ves las cosas se complican pero lo harán aun mas. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Me alegra te haya gustado, como ves Maes tiene un plan algo difícil y a ver si Roy lo consigue. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Si, la idea principal de la historia es de la obra, pero como ves las situaciones son completamente diferentes, espero te haya gustado y ya veras que pronto todo complicara aun mas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, primera ves que te leo en el chap 1 de esta sección, un milagro. Como ves las cosas se complican y tienes razón, tome la idea de Shakespeare, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Unubium**: Amiga, como ves Roy y Riza se conocieron de una forma poco convencional, ya la próxima semana los veremos en una amena conversación. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Si, Roy sufrirá y su ego se vera muy dañado, que cruel, pero es la verdad. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2:**** Odio y simpatía.**

Roy esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y para su sorpresa, la nieta de Grumman también lo hizo pero al mirarla claramente se daba cuenta de su desagrado. Cuando la platica se iba haciendo difícil, al fin apareció la otra muchacha el nerviosismo que parecía haberse apoderado de los jóvenes se esfumo.

-Y esta es mi otra nieta, Gracia.

-Teniente coronel Hughes, me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo, y a usted…- la joven miro a Roy con expresión curiosa, muy distinta a la mirada envenenada de su prima.

-El coronel Roy Mustang- intervino el general-. Por que no pasamos a la sala, ya me preguntaba si llegarías hoy muchacho.

Roy se vio atrapado por la interminable platica del general y para su molestia se dio cuenta de que aunque le desgarraba, no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña bruja que su superior tenia por nieta. Maes tenia razón, la joven era bonita, muy bonita pero parecía in verdadero imposible conseguir su atención, como en ese momento en el que a pesar de parecer estar escuchando con atención sus respuestas el sabia que desearía estar en cualquier parte menos allí, con el.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse aquí, coronel?

Roy salio de su ensoñación y se encontró con aquellos ojos ámbar que lo miraban fijamente y para empeorar aun mas las cosas noto que se ruborizaba, ¿que demonios le ocurría? Se suponía que tenia que ser la joven la que se sintiera tímida en su presencia y no el. Toda esa situación estaba mal, muy mal.

-Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, señorita- Roy le sonrío y vio que ella ni se inmutaba-. Pero mientras este aquí espero ser de ayuda para su abuelo.

-Y lo serás muchacho. Lamente mucho cuando te fuiste hace dos años, espero que esta vez decidas quedarte por más tímelo, quizás encuentres alguna razón de peso para hacerlo.

-Quizás, general. Uno nunca sabe- esta ves el joven alquimista miro a Riza que seguía pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, ¿que ocurriría si la besara? Seguramente tendría la misma suerte que Archer si no era peor, pero quizás uno de esos días se arriesgaría.

Cuando pasaron al comedor la situación no cambio mucho y para la desesperación de ambos jóvenes se vieron obligados a sentarse uno junto al otro. Roy observo con evidente envidia como Maes parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la cena ya que Gracia parecía encantada con su visita en cambio Elizabeth era extrañadamente cortes con el, pero era una cortesía que rayaba en la frialdad y eso lo desconcertaba, por lo general las mujeres hacían lo que fuera por llamar su atención, ella e cambio parecía dispuesta congelar el infierno con tal de no verlo mas.

En un momento en que Grumman estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Maes asuntos del trabajo, la nieta de Grumman se giro hacia el con una expresión indescifrable. Era la primera ves que Roy la tenía tan cerca desde que se habían encontrado esa mañana y al parecer ella mostraba cierta curiosidad.

-Debería haberse puesto un poco de hielo- le dijo con dulzura-. Para mañana tendrá peor aspecto que ahora, coronel. Usted parece una persona muy preocupada de su imagen.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita- le contesto Roy con cortesía y se fijo en la mano que ella intento ocultar bajo la mesa-. ¿Aun le duele?

-Supongo que menos que a usted- ella soltó un suspiro-. Puede llamarme Riza, lo de señorita Elizabeth ya me tiene un poco harta.

-Por lo visto puedes ser una joven dulce y educada cuanto lo deseas, Riza- Roy le sonrió con agrado-. ¿Lo del golpe fue a propósito o casual?

Una sonrisa traviesa asomo a sus labios y se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba un poco alterada por lo de Frank, y tu te cruzaste en mal momento, coronel. Debes aprender a no entrometerte donde no te llaman.

El joven arqueo las cejar y le sonrió.

-¿Eso significa que no me darás las gracias?

-Tal ves algún día, por el momento no te las mereces.

Los dos se quedaron callados al ver que tanto Gracia, Maes y Grumman los observaban con curiosidad, casi de inmediato la expresión de la joven cambio a una muy similar a la de cuando se vieron y Roy se sintió profundamente enfadado.

-Voy por el postre- dijo la joven con decisión ay salio a toda prisa del comedor para desaparece en la cocina, Gracia también se disculpo y fue tras ella.

Grumman miro con incredulidad a Roy y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Te felicito Roy- le dijo el anciano con evidente alegría-. Eres el primero en lograr tener una conversación relativamente normal con mi nieta después de muchos años.

La evidente alegría de Maes le provoco una irracional molestia a Roy, como si acabaran de arruinarle el momento más agradable de toda la velada con sus comentarios y miradas fuera de lugar.

-No veo el motivo, general, su nieta es muy agradable.

-Y claro que lo es, solo que no suele demostrarlo con todo el mundo, si tu le agradas ya es un avance, así que muchacho, si logras conseguirla te doy mi autorización para que salgas con ella.

Roy que en ese momento se había llevado la copa a los labios casi se atraganto con el comentario del general, ¿Grumman le estaba ofreciendo a su nieta? Imposible.

-General, yo…

-Tranquilo, muchacho, nadie ha dicho que sea fácil, pero quizás, le des una alegría a este pobre anciano, ella es una joven encantadora.

Encantadora, repitió Roy en sus cabeza, no sabia por que de todos los adjetivos posibles sentía que ese era el que menos se podía aplicar a la hermosa Elizabeth Hawkeye.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Riza estaba apoyada en la encimera con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, intentando respirar con tranquilidad pero al parecer era algo que le costaba mucho hacer en ese momento, la verdad es que lo que mas deseaba era gritar ay ponerse a llorar por la frustración y la rabia que sentía.

¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaban en paz?

No podía entender por que cada ves que ella podía empezar a tener una conversación medianamente agradable con alguien su prima o su abuelo siempre lo espantaban, por cinco minutos, por cinto escasos y gloriosos minutos casi había llegado a pensar que Roy Mustang poda ser diferente al resto de los jóvenes que la conocían, como Maes. Se había dado cuenta que la indiferencia que el mostraba hacia ella era porque estaba interesado en su prima pero en cambio con Mustang había experimentado una fuerza de atracción y rechazo que la desequilibraba, por habían tenido que estropearlo….

-Riza…- le pregunto su prima con vos temblorosa-. ¿Te sientes bien?

"No, me siento terriblemente mal por tener una familia que no me deja tener una vida propia"

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansada- le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a preparar las cosa para llevar a al mesa.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió en el comedor. De verdad, pero es que fue tan extraño verte platicando con el coronel como si lo conocieras de toda la vida…

-Pues no lo conozco y no tengo intención de conocerlo- la atajo cortante-. Es un joven agradable pero no me interesa y no quiero oírte ni a ti ni al abuelo comentar nada sobre eso, ¿esta bien?

Gracia asintió, pero algo en su actitud de decía a Riza que no se daría por vencida.

-Es muy guapo, y tiene un buen puesto en la milicia- añadió como si nada-. El abuelo cree que es muy listo y al parecer tu le has gustado, no dejaba de mirarte desde que llego.

"No dejaba de mirarme por que lo golpee, no porque le gustara, aun sujeto como Roy Mustang jamás le interesaría una joven como yo"

-Ya estas imaginando cosas donde no las hay, Gracia- Riza le sonrío- Vamos, deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame con esto.

La entrada en el comedor de las jóvenes fue bien recibida, Riza vio que Roy la miraba con expresión interrógate y prefrió no toparse con su mirada y comenzó una agradable platica con Maes ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Riza notaba de que el joven coronel había entrado en un extraño estado de mutismo mientras fingía prestar atención a las demás conversaciones, ¿que habría pasado en su ausencia? No quería ni imaginárselo, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que temía.

-Coronel, ¿que le ocurrió en el rostro?- le pregunto Gracia ingenuamente logrando que todas las mirada se posaran en Roy.

-Eh…- le joven alquimista miro a Riza que sonreía como esperando a ver que tan digno salía de aquel lió- me golpee esta tarde con una puerta, cuando llegaba al cuartel.

-Debería ser mas cuidados, señor- le dijo Riza-. Simplemente considero que no hay nada mas tonto que sufrir un accidente que se podría evitar, quizás eso se haya debido por estar en lugares indebidos, ¿no lo cree?

Lo estaba provocando. Esa jovencita definitivamente lo estaba provocando.

-Lo mas probable, sin embargo creo que el accidente de esta vez valió la pena- le dijo Roy sin dejar de mirarla, en su ojos oscuros se apreciaba la burla y el desafió-. Hice lo que debía y tengo la conciencia tranquila, aunque a veces no se reciba la recompensa esperada.

-Entonces fue una tarde de accidentes- le comento Gracia a Maes pasado unos minutos-. Mi prima también se golpeo aun mano con la puerta, pobrecita.

Tanto Grumman como Maes se fijaron en la mano de la joven,, Riza fingió que no se daba cuenta y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

"Con la señorita nos vimos esta tarde en el cuartel" "Me encontré con una demente afuera del cuartel" Maes abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Roy con tal expresión de sorpresa que a nadie le paso desapercibida. La demente. Había sido Riza y había golpeado a Roy, definitivamente todas sus esperanzas e habain ido al tacho de la basura.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

El fin del velada pareció arrastrarse, cuando al fin los joven militares se despidieron y subieron al coche, Maes aparco un poco mas allá y miro a Roy con reproche.

-¿Que le hiciste a Riza para que ella te golpeara?- le pregunto con evidente molestia.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que ella me…?- empezó Roy con fingida indignación pero pareció cambiar de opinión-. Archer la estaba molestando y la intente ayudar pero ella se altero y termine así, una lastima, ¿no?

- Es horrible, ahora ella no querrá salir contigo y yo no podré salir con Gracia.

Roy estuvo a punto de decirle que dudaba de todas maneras que Riza deseara salir con el, pero el ver la cara de frustración de su amigo prefirió ahorrase el comentario.

-Riza es solo una mujer- dijo Roy intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras-. Y como tal caerá tarde o temprano.

-¿Seguro Roy?- Maes parecía dudoso- Ya oíste a Grumman, el te ofreció a su nieta por que esta seguro de que no la conseguirás, tres cuartas partes del cuartel lo ha intentado y Riza no cae.

-Por que son unos idiotas- Roy tomo su abrigo y abrió la puerta del coche-. No me esperes, puede que llegue tarde.

-¿Donde vas?- le pregunto Maes con preocupación, no había soda su intención deprimir a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, voy a aclarar unas cuatas cosas con la señorita Hawkeye, deséame suerte.

Roy camino rumbo a la casa de Grumman rogando que ella quisiera hablar con el. Un imposible, sin embargo nunca ninguna joven le había despertado tal necesidad de conseguirla.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Riza salio de la casa sin hacer ruido, ya todos estaban durmiendo pero ella no podía dormir, no después de lo ocurrido esa noche.

¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan horriblemente arrogante? Roy Mustang era del tipo de jóvenes que tienen a las chica a sus pies y seguramente esperaría que ella hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo… no se había comportado de esa manera con ella en la cena, se había mostrado como si de verdad le gustara escucharle y que no le interesaba tener nada con ella.

Riza casi se llevó un susto de muerte cuando una mano le cubrió la boca y alguien la metió entre las sombras de la casa, quiso defenderse pero le fue imposible.

-Tranquila, soy Roy- le dijo una voz en su oído-. Pensé que ya no te vería esta noche.

El joven la soltó y Riza muerta de la rabia y del susto parecía dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo, pero Roy fue más rápido y le sujeto las manos.

-¡Suéltame!- mascullo ente dientes Riza y se enfado aun mas al ver la leve sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

-Aun no, pequeña. Con las manos libre eres muy peligrosa.

-Gritare. Mustang, y si mi abuelo te ve aquí…

-Le diré lo amable que ha sido su nieta en concederme esta cita nocturna, yo creo que se alegraría mucho, ¿tu no?

Riza lo miro con evidente odio pero se contuvo, Roy la soltó y para espanto de Riza la beso en la mejilla. Ella sintió que se ponía roja de la rabia y la vergüenza.

-Así esta mejor, como una buena chica, ¿ves que es fácil?

La estaba tratando como si fuera una niña pequeña, eso era indignante.

-¡Vete al infierno, Roy!, por lo visto me equivoque contigo.

-Vamos, Riza, solo estas enojada, ¿no te interesa saber por que estoy aquí a esta hora muerto de frió bajo tu ventana?

Ella lo miro con curiosidad y se mordió el labio para no formular la pregunta que ahora que el la mencionaba comenzaba dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-Si piensas decirme que es por que mueres de amor por mi y que soy la joven mas bella que has visto, ahorratelo, lo he oído muchas veces y no me interesa.

El se rió y la miro con un brillo extraño en sus ojos oscuros.

- Eres hermosa, no lo negare pero jamás moriré de amor por ti ni por ninguna otra mujer, así que no te lo tomes como algo personal- Roy sonrió al ver la indignación en sus ojos ámbar-. Pero estoy aquí por otra cosa, ¿le contaste a tu abuelo lo de Archer?

-No- le dijo ella con rotundidad-. Y no pienso hacerlo.

-Bueno, Riza- le joven se apoyo en la pared y dejo escapar un suspiro-. Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo, ese imbecil se porto muy mal contigo y merece que le llamen la atención.

- Metete en tus asuntos, Roy, no quiero que mi abuelo se entere.

-¿Que estarías dispuesta a ofrecer por mi silencio?- le pregunto Roy mientras metía las manos en los bocillos del abrigo y la observaba con detenimiento, un ligero rubor asomo a las mejillas de Riza.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- la pregunto ella asustada pero intentaba controlarse.

-Una cita- Roy se acerco hasta ella con una sonrisa-. Soy nuevo en esta ciudad y no tengo mas amigos que Maes, Jean y tu abuelo. Me gustaría que fueras mi amiga, Riza- al ver la mirada de sospecha de ella, sonrió-. Nada mas, lo prometo.

-¿Cuándo y donde?

-Mañana cuando salga del cuartel te pasare a recoger, vamos a cenar juntos sin interrupciones ni miradas incomodas, me daba la impresión de que nos llevábamos muy bien hasta esa parte.

-.Esta bien- le dijo Riza con pesar-. Se puntual, detesto esperar y no alardees de esto o me las pagaras, tengo que entrar.

Roy la sujeto despacio y la hizo ponerse frente a el, seguía sosteniéndola y Riza noto como se le aceleraba el pulso al notar como sus ojos seguían fijos en ella.

-¿Un beso de buenas noches, Elizabeth?- le pregunto el con inocencia.

-¿Quieres que te empareje el rostro, Roy?- le conteste ella con dulzura-. Pensé que el ejemplo de Frank te había servido como advertencia, pero al perecer si eres un poco idota.

Riza se soltó y camino hasta la puerta de la casa sintiendo que Roy la seguía para asegurarse de que entrara.

-Que tengas dulce sueños, y no vemos mañana- le dijo el joven mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Riza lo vio marchar con incredulidad. Debía ser una idiota, acababa de aceptar una cita con Roy Mustang.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que lee y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves las cosas parecen estar mejor, pero no todo será como parece, ya veras. Sobre las historias de RK descuida, se que cuando tengas tiempo te darás una vuelta por ahí. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Como ves las cosas se complica peor al final parece que todo marcha bien pero no hay que confiarse. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap y la verdad es que esta historia estará llena de situación conflictivas y quizás a veces un poco absurdas, pero la idea es que se rían un rato, espero lograrlo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves Riza es todo un caso y Roy no se queda atrás con su forma de ser tan segura de si mismo. Supongo que este no será el único golpe que se gane, ya veras. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Riza-lucix**: Si, se han conocido en las circunstancias mas extrañas y al parecer Roy esta decidido a cumplir con su amigo, que sacrificado. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan:** Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves las cosas siguen algo densas entre ellos pero ya mejoraran, creo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3:**** Guerra declarada**

Riza seguía sentada a los pies de la cama con el cepillo de pelo en la mano, no podía dejarse preguntarse como había aceptado una cita con Roy Mustang a solo horas de conocerlo.

Un parte de ella se decía que era para demostrarle que ella no era un juguete, no solo al joven militar sino que también a su prima y a su abuelo, y por el otro… el había sido amable con ella y se hubiera sentido muy mal al rechazarlo… sin embargo a Jean lo rechazaba constantemente.

Maldiciendo su propia debilidad la joven se metió en la cama justo en el momento en que Gracia abría la puerta de la habitación, seguramente había estado dormida porque no se veía muy despierta.

-¿Has estado fuera, Riza?- le pregunto ahogando un bostezo y sentándose a su lado-. Te oí entrar al cuarto hace poco, si el abuelo se entera…

-Pero no se enterara, ¿verdad?- le pregunto la joven con una sonrisa-. Salí a dar un paseo, pero nada de importancia.

-¿Y entonces por que tienes esa cara? Pareciera como si te hubieran dado una buena noticia.

Sin darse cuenta la joven se llevo las manos al rostro y noto que tenia las mejillas encendidas, su prima sonrió.

-¿Es por el coronel Mustang?- le pregunto como restándole importancia al asunto-. Vi que se marchaba de aquí hace unos minutos y luego tu…

-¿Me estabas espiando?- Riza parecía indignada-. ¿Como me has podido hacer algo así? Se supón que soy tu prima y no tienes derecho a controlar mi vida.

-Tranquila, solo oí voces y luego vi a Roy que se marchaba y pensé que quizás se habían encontrado, eso es todo.

Gracia sabia que no era todo, ella podía ser algo despistada pero no en lo relacionado a Riza y un posible pretendiente que aliviara su terrible represión. Y si su instinto no la engañaba Roy Mustang parecía ser el hombre ideal para su prima y al parecer a ella tampoco le había desagradado del todo lo único que tenia que conseguir era que el joven coronel…

-Saldré a cena con el mañana.

Gracia se quedo minado a Riza con incredulidad, ¿habría expresado sus deseos en voz alta y Riza le estaba tomando el pelo? Imposible.

-¿Tu y Roy tendrán una cita?

-¡No!- se apresuro a decir Riza-. Bueno, saldremos pero solo como conocidos, el me dijo que aquí no tenia mucha gente conocida y puedo ser amable con el, ¿o no?

-Por mi si lo deseas te puedes casar mañana mismo con el- le dijo la joven llena de alegría-. ¿Te gusta? Es muy guapo y si te está invitando a salir es por que seguramente no tiene novia, si mañana todo resulta bien podrías invitarlo a la casa…

-¡Basta!-Riza la miro molesta-. No debí haberte contado nada, solo saldré con el a cenar por que no tenia mas opción. A mi no me gusta Roy Mustang ni ningún otro chico, no estoy tan desesperada como tu por conseguir a alguien. Quero dormir.

La joven se cubrió hasta la cabeza mientras su prima la miraba con verdadera pena y enfado, Gracia pensó en decirle algo realmente horrible a su prima pero no encontrar las palabras adecuadas y prefirió marchase con la mayor dignidad posible a su cuarto.

Riza era mala y egoísta, sobre todo egoísta, pero ella no se daría por vencida y conseguiría que su querida prima terminara completamente enamorada de Roy Mustang.

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Roy entro en el cuartel sintiéndose muy animado, nunca imagino que seria tan fácil conseguir una cita con Riza Hawkeye, realmente el resto de los sujetos que lo habían intentado debían ser unos verdaderos idiotas.

Aun así su instinto de supervivencia ay autoprotección, que se había afinado a lo largo de los años, le decía que no tenía que fiarse completamente de la docilidad de la joven con solo haberla visto unos minutos esa tarde podía saber que en un caso extremo no seria para nada la joven dulce que Grumman suponía que era.

Maes apareció por la puerta y lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Estas solo?

-Claro que si- le dijo mientras con un gesto le indicaba que entrara-. Aun tengo cosas que ordenar así que Grumman me dio la mañana libre, ya en la tarde me indicara cual será mi función en esta ciudad.

-¿Y que te pareció Riza?- le pregunto el joven con una sonrisa-. No me negaras que es guapa, además es lista.

-Y con un carácter del demonio y la lengua mas afilada que he visto en mi vida. Recuerda amigo mió que esto se lo debo a ella- le dijo Roy mientras le enseña el golpe que esa mañana lucia aun peor como le había vaticinado la joven.

- Tu mismo dijiste que había sido casi un accidente.

-Algo por el estilo, peor eso no evita que me duela y que sienta que esta en deuda conmigo- Roy suspiro-. Por cierto, hoy tendremos una cita pero no se lo cuentes a todo el cuartel, quieres, ella me mataría.

-¿Conseguiste que Riza te dijera que si?- Maes lo miraba como si el joven alquimista le hubiera dicho que había descubierto algo muy valioso-. Nadie ha logrado salir con Riza en… nunca. Eres mi ídolo.

-Solo será cosas de días para que caiga a mis pies, Maes, así que pronto podrás salir con Gracia- Roy lo miro con determinación-. Quiero salir lo mas rápido de esta maldita ciudad, tenlo claro.

-Tranquilo, sabes que haré todo lo posible.

-Y lo imposible, además no quiero que Grumman se haga ilusiones que no podrán ser, Riza es muy bonita y tenerla por un tiempo será agradable, pero no será un para siempre y me da la leve impresión de que eso es lo que Grumman espera de mi. Yo no deseo una esposa ni una familia, menos a una esposa que seria capas de cortarme el cuello si no hago lo que desea.

-Nunca imagine que tu le temerías a una simple y dulce joven, Roy- Maes soltó una carcajada ante la expresión ceñuda de Roy.

-Solo la he visto un par de horas y estoy seguro de que no es simple ni dulce, pero me arriesgare. Esta noche Riza Hawkeye terminara rogándome que vuelva a salir con ella.

-Espero que así sea, amigo mió- el joven le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de salir-. Solo lo lamento por Jean, tiene una verdadera obsesión con ella y no lo culpo, quizás si yo no estuviera interesado en Gracia también lo habría intentado.

Roy vio a su amigo marchar sintiéndose extrañamente contento. Tendría lo que nadie había tenido y sin el mayor inconveniente, si dejaba de lado el golpe que ella le había dado de forma casual. Si, la idea de divertirse con Riza hasta que se marchara la parecía agradable, solo esperaba que Grumman también lo entendiera así. En su vocabulario los para siempre no existían, eso seria una de las primeras cosas que tendría que aclarar con su futura novia.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Aun podía anular la cita, se dijo Riza mientras iba rumbo al cuartel, si, ese era el motivo por el que ahora caminaba con seguridad a encontrar a Roy para decirle que no podía salir con el porque… maldición, aun no sabia por que no poda salir con el.

Entro en el recinto militar con la seguridad de los años en ese lugar y saludo a algunas personas, solo al llegar al piso superior se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaría la oficina de Roy, podría preguntarle a su abuelo pero la sola idea de que el pensara en Roy como un pretendiente la descomponía, lo mejor seria buscar a otra persona, como por ejemplo Maes Hughes… o Jean Havoc.

El milita caminaba en ese momento despreocupado pero al ver a la nieta del general que le sonreía su alegría fue tan evidente que Riza se sintió culpable pero era por una buena causa, ¿o no?

- Siempre es un gusto verte por aquí, Riza- Jean parecía nervioso-. ¿Has venida a ver al general?

-También me agrada encontrarme contigo, Jean, pero… eh… no vengo a ver a mi abuelo, vengo a ver al coronel Mustang.

La expresión del joven paso de la completa alegría a la incredulidad y luego al dolor. Riza se sentía como la más malvada de las mujeres por romper de aquella manera su ilusión sobre todo con algo que no era de esa manera.

-¿A Roy? ¿Vienes a ver a Roy?- le pregunto el joven indignado.

-Si- le dijo Riza intentando no perder la paciencia, no soportaba que la controlaran, ni su abuelo ni Jean, ni nadie.

-Espero que no te hayas hecho ilusiones con el, Riza, por si no lo sabes, Roy no juega limpio con ninguna chica. Las seduce, las usa y las tira, si caes en su juego no tendrás mejor suerte que las demás.

Extrañamente aquella declaración le dolió mas a Riza de lo que el había dolido las mismas palabras que ella se había repetido esa tarde, sin embargo le sonrió y no se dejo llevar por las palabras de molestia del joven.

-Mi interés en el coronel Mustang no tiene nada que ver en se sentido, solo deseo comunicarle algo- Riza respiro hondo y le dedico una sonrisa forzada-. ¿Podría decirme donde puedo encontrarlo, teniente Havoc?

Jean la miro con molestia pero le indico que la siguiera, al llegar a una de las oficinas llamo a la puerta y entro. Roy estaba de pie guardando algunas de sus cosas pero se volteo casi de inmediato al oír la llamada y sonrió al ver a la joven.

-Un placer verla, señorita Elizabeth, ¿a que debo el gusto de su visita?

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento, coronel,… a solas?

La mirada de profundo odio que le dirigió Jean le indico al alquimista que se estaba echando mucho problemas encima, al parecer Maes no había exagerado cuando le dijo que Havoc tenia mucho interés en la nieta del Grumman, si ese era el caso lo sentía por Jean, pero el le había prometido a Maes que la conquistaría y pensaba mantearlo, sobre todo ahora que la posibilidad de regresar a Central estaba en juego.

-¿Desea algo mas, teniente? Si no es así, puede retirarse.

Jean cerro la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria pero Roy no lo tomo a mal, tal ves si el hubiera estado en su lugar no se habría portado tan civilizado.

-Por lo visto, provocas estragos en el genero masculino- le dijo le con una sonrisa-. No me sorprenden, ya me habían llegado algunos rumores sobre tu fama.

Así que era eso, se dijo Riza con evidente molestia. Roy sabia que ella no salía con chico y el quería demostrar que su fama no era como todos pensaban, maldito engreído.

-¿Y eso es lo que te ha motivado a invitarme salir?- le pregunto ella con tranquilidad pero el brillo en sus ojos le indico al joven alquimista que ella esta molesta.

-Claro que no, ya te dije que me parecía que podríamos ser amigos.

-No iré a cenar contigo- le dijo ella con decisión-. Lo he pensado mejor y llegue a la conclusión de que no es correcto, apena te conozco.

-Y esa es la idea de la cena, que nos conozcamos Elizabeth- Roy parecía molesto y Riza sonrió.

-No deseo conocerte, la verdad es que me pareces de lo mas aburrido- le dijo ella con indiferencia-. Un coronel trasladado al Este… algo malo debes haber hecho para que haya sido así, ¿ o no, Coronel Mustang?

Las palabras de Riza lograron su objetivo, Roy la miro con un odio frió en sus ojos oscuros. Ella controlo el escalofrió que la recorrió y mantuvo la sonrisa.

-El motivo de mi traslado no es de tu incumbencia, muchacha, ¿y a que viene eso con nuestra salida?- Roy se acerco a ella pero al ver que Riza daba un paso atrás se detuvo-. Solo como amigos, nada mas, te lo prometo.

-No quiero ser tu amiga, si deseo un amigo tengo a Jean y a Gracia, tu no eras la clase de persona que me gusta tener a mi lado. Bueno coronel, creo que ya lo hemos dicho todo, que tenga un buen día.

Riza se dirigió hasta la puerta mientras Roy la miraba boquiabierto, ¿lo estaba rechazando? … si, esa pequeña arpía con ínfulas lo estaba rechazando, algo que ninguna joven en toda Central había osado hacer. Pues bien, si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Rápidamente salvo la distancia que había entre ellos y antes de que la joven pudiera decirle algo la volteo con rapidez y la beso con rudeza, Riza intento separarse pero el le sujeto la cabeza para no permitirle que lo dejara. Al cabo de unos minutos ella pareció aceptar de buena gana el beso por lo que Roy se serpa y le dedico una sonrisa satisfecha y altanera.

Grave error.

La puerta estaba abierta ya que Riza había estado a punto de salir cuando Roy cometió aquel arrebato de locura, por lo cual muchas secretarias y militares observaban la escena con asombro y cuando Riza lo miro con odio todos fueron testigos de la sentencia de muerte del militar.

La bofetada de Riza era algo que Roy se espero en cuanto vio la furia que ardía en sus ojos, pero la sonrisa que asomo luego a sus labios lo desconcertó. ¿De que demonios se reía?

-Pues bien coronel- le dijo la joven con tranquilidad-. Creo que eso le vale como una respuesta a menos que sea mas estupido de lo que ya considero que es, no me apetece su invitación y espero se abstenga de hacerla en un futuro próximo, a menos que desea que volvamos a aclarar este asunto de una manera menos civilizada.

-¿Civilizada?- le dijo Roy con incredulidad-. Eres lejos la persona menos civilizada que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, con razón eres una amargada.

El murmullo ahogado de los espectadores dio paso al silencio. Roy Mustang era hombre muerto.

-Pues bien, coronel- le dijo Riza con un tono frió y envenenado- esta amagada no le quita mas el tiempo, no deseo verlo nunca mas en mi vida así que no se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino.

-Lamento desilusionarte, Riza, pero no soy un hombre con mucha paciencia. Antes de un año caerás de rodillas a mis pies, eso te lo prometo. No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente y espero no me hagas mas difíciles las cosas, será peor para ti.

Riza salio del cuartel llena de rabia y frustración, Roy Mustang no era el hombre que el había hecho creer en un comienzo. No, era igual al resto de los hombre que había conocido, antes pero mil veces peor y ella jamás se fijaría en un hombre como el, aunque fuera el ultimo espécimen en la faz de la tierra, eso se lo prometía.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que lene y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Coptesita**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y espero que este chap también, como ves las cosas se complicaron, ya la próxima semana sabremos que hará Roy para conseguir cumplirle a Maes. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Y no hubo cita ni nada por ahora, pero Roy no se dará tan fácil por vencido. . Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**E-Dantes**: La semejanza de la historia con la película Diez cosas que odio de ti debe ser obvia, y no por que yo me haya basado en la película para la trama de la historia sino que en la obra de Shakespeare "La fierecilla domada", en la cual la película se basa, no se si lo sabias así que si tienes la oportunidad de leer el libro hazlo, de vedad es muy divertido, pero como podrás ver las cosas son muy diferentes . Me alegra saber que la historia te haya llamado la atención y que te haya aguatado. . Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Y no hay cita y ahora todo se arruino, a ver como consigue Roy seguir con su plan. . Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: Me alegro que la historia te haya gustado, como ves las cosas a Roy se le complicaron bastante y su orgullo esta por el piso, pero no se rinde tan fácil. . Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**issue**: Creo que Riza se las sabe arreglar muy bien sola y Roy sufrirá bastante para conseguir lo que se propone. . Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**. Si, esta historia es mas para reírse que otra cosas, me alegra te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte. . Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Unubium**: Descuida amiga, se que a veces unos esta muy ocupada, te lo dice alguien que vive ocupada jejeje, espero te haya gustado el chap . Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Lika Nightmare**: Me alegra te haya gustado la historia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Y como ves, Riza cancelo la cita y dejo el orgullo de Roy por el suelo, en esta historia Roy va a sufrir mucho. . Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: Me alegro te haya gustado la historia y espero que este chap también. . Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Lucero**: Jejeje, muchas se han sentido reflejadas en esta trama y me alegra que sea así, para que sea algo divertido. Me alegra que te hagas gustado la historia Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves Riza cancelo la cita, y Roy sufrirá. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: ****Conquistar al enemigo**.

-Dime que no es verdad lo que me contó Breda- le dijo Maes nada mas cruzar la puerta en tono suplicante.

-Si no me dices que fue lo que te dijeron dudo que pueda responder a tu pregunta- le contesto Roy con evidente fastidio. Ese día se estaba volviendo un infierno.

- Que besaste a Riza Hawkeye frente a un montón de personas, que la amenazaste y que la llamaste amargada- Maes parecía a punto del colapso-. Eso fue tirar todas mis esperanzas a la basura, Roy.

El joven alquimista lo miro con indignación y respiro hondo.

-¿Nadie te contó lo que esa pequeña bruja me hizo a mi? Pues bien, amigo mío, esa mujer me golpe delante de lo mismos militares frente a los que la bese y rechazó mi invitación a cenar, me dejo como un estupido y lo que haya hecho yo ella se lo merecía.

-Riza no te perdonara, no te perdonara, no te perdonara Roy- Hughes se llevo las manos al cabello con desesperación y murmuro algo parecido a una maldición-. Grumman se enterara.

-Lo se, pero recuerda que tengo su autorización, además eso me recuerda que debo ir a hablar con el.

-¿Para que? Roy, ella es su nieta, la luz de su ojos, tu no tienes idea de como adora a esa muchacha; si el se llega a enterar de lo que le hiciste te enviara a las fronteras o a donde sea lejos de los ojos de Riza.

-Por eso mismo es que debo hablar con el. Si quiero que Grumman no se enfade conmigo debo demostrarle que mis intenciones son serias.

-¿Y lo son?- Maes lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

-No pretendo casarme con ella, pero no le haré las cosas fáciles. Esa pequeña arpía me desafió y yo lo acepte, ninguna mujer me ha dicho nunca que no, y ella no será la excepción, así que la conquistare.

Una carcajada salio de lo labios de Maes, con lo que irrito aun mas a Roy, ¿Qué pensaba su amigo que estaba haciendo? Con eso minaba aun mas su autoestima de por si ya lastimada.

- Riza no te querrá verte otra ves, Roy. A Jean lo acepta por que el es delicado con ella y trata de agradarla y creo que en el fondo a ella le da pena rechazarlo como a los otros, a Archer lo desprecia públicamente y contigo no hará la excepción después de lo de hoy.

-Y no deseo que lo haga- una sonrisa maliciosa asomo a los labios del militar-. La verdad es que deseo que se muestre lo mas reacia posible, eso hará la victoria aun mas dulce.

Maes movió la cabeza con angustia, al parecer Riza Hawkeye había hecho perder lo poco de cerebro que le quedaba a su migo, ¿ahora que seria de el?

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Riza cerro de un portazo cuando llego a casa, se saco el abrigo y a pesar de que no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de hacerlo lo colgó por respeto a su prima, si fuera por ella lo habría hecho trisas.

-El abuelo detesta que hagas eso- le recordó Gracia que leía un libro en la sala. Miro a su prima y con un gesto la invito a sentarse a su lado-. ¿Un mal día?

-Pésimo- le contesto. Riza haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Gracia se llevo las piernas al pecho para abrazárselas-. Fui a cancelar mi cena con Roy Mustang.

-Y ahora esta arrepentida, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, es el tipo mas insufrible que he conocido en mi vida- le dijo furiosa-. Me dijo que era una amargada y después me juro que conseguiría que en menos de un año estaría de rodillas a sus pies. Prefiero estar muerta antes que eso.

-Vaya, creo que se le paso la mano, ¿y no lo golpeaste, Riza? Tú siempre te defiendes.

Una ligera sonrisa asomo a sus labios logrando que su prima también lo hiciera.

-Con testigos incluido, se lo tenia bien merecido.

Riza realmente creía en eso, pero no podía negar que el hecho de saber que Roy Mustang era igual o peor que el resto de los hombres le dolía mas que nada. Ella no quería un hombre a su lado, no necesitaba un hombre a su lado, sin empego encontró a alguien que le hiciera frente en lugar de que intentara minimizarla o ensalzarla. Roy Mustang la desconcertaba.

-El abuelo se enterara- Gracia parecía preocupa-. ¿No te asusta eso?

-¿Y por que habría de asustarme, yo defendí mi honor y el gran culpable fue Roy, el es quien debe temer la furia de mi abuelo además de la amia. Te aseguro que cuando Jean se entere tampoco se lo tomara a bien, cuando me vio con Roy estaba furioso.

-Eres muy mala, no deberías jugar así con las ilusiones de el.

-Yo no lo busque, el solo viene a mi, y si esta ves me es de utilidad, bienvenido sea.

Gracia puso cara de tristeza y Riza comprendió el motivo pero no le dijo nada.

-¿Por que el no se pudo fijar en mi?- le pregunto al fin la joven-. Yo estaría dispuesta a ser su novia.

-Pero el abuelo no dejaría que lo fueras, además Jean es… es…

-Un idiota que esta loco por ti- termino Gracia con una sonrisa-. ¿Y que te parece Maes? El ha sido muy agradable conmigo y es guapo.

Riza pensaba decirlo que ningún hombre valía la pena, pero Hughes parecía mostrar cierta admiración por Gracia que la sorprendió, y además no quería matar todas las ilusiones de su prima. Con una sola amargada en la familia bastaba, pensó molesta.

-Creo que el es mas adecuado para ti, es muy agradable y estoy casi segura de que le gustas.

-¿De verdad?- la joven parecía sorprendida-. Yo pensaba que solo era amable.

-Es amable porque le gustas.

-Eso me haría tan feliz. Solo deseo poder salir con algún chico, y quizás luego casarme, y tener una familia- miro a Riza y sonrió con pesar-. Para ti eso debe ser muy aburrido.

-Para mi eso esta bien, Gracia, solo que no para mi vida- suspiro con desgana-. Deseo más que un marido e hijos, deseo una vida más dinámica, con emociones. Soy la nieta de un militar y mi vida no es color de rosa y es lo que me gusta. Desde que tengo quince años cada joven que he conocido o me trataba como si fuera a romperme o como si debiera darle las gracias por fijare e mi, y esa no es mi opción, yo deseo un igual.

-¿Como Roy?

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento no podía negar que el era lo mas parecido que había tenido a esa descripción. Estaba claro que no le tenía ni la mas mínima consideración si era capas de gritarle y de amenazarla en medio un pasillo lleno de gente pero también le había dado a entender que la consideraría un adversario digno de el. Nada de humillaciones en ese sentido. El la consideraba un enemigo de igual inteligencia y habilidad.

-Supongo que Roy tiene esa ventaja, pero tampoco es mi tipo de hombre. Jean me dijo que era una mujeriego de lo peor y seguramente piensa que puede hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-Podrías darle una lección- le dijo Gracia a su prima-. Deja que se ilusione contigo y luego lo dejas.

No podía negar que la idea era muy buena, ¿que ocurriría si fuera ella quien jugara con aquel patético militar? Seguro Roy Mustang lo tomaría como una ofensa a su orgullo y se pondría furioso, sin embargo había algo que la inquietaba, ¿cuanto podría mantenerse ella al margen antes de que también corriera un riesgo?, fuera como fuese, quien juega con fuego corre el riesgo de quemarse.

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Roy se prometió mentalmente calcinar vivo al próximo que le hiciera algún comentario sobro su incidente con Riza, al parecer Maes tenía razón y la noticia se extendió por el cuartel. Algunos militares como Jean Havoc lo había amenazado por si volvía a hacerle algo a la chica y otros lo compadecían por el destino que lo esperaba. Maldito traslado, maldita cuida y mil veces maldita fuera la nieta de Grumman.

Llamo a la puerta y la confirmación de que podía entrar lo animo un poco. El general estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, su apariencia era la misma de siempre y al parecer, y para alivio del alquimista, no parecía sospechar nada de lo ocurrido. Le indico una silla que acepto de buena gana.

-Si no recuerdo mal- le dijo Grumman con una sonrisa-. Creo que te di autorización para que intentaras conquista a mi nieta, no a humillarla delante de todo el cuartel, muchacho.

Si lo sabía. Estaba perdido.

-General, yo puedo…

Grumman le indico con un gesto de la mano que se quedara callado, Roy obedeció en el acto. El este era mejor que la frontera norte, por lo menos allí tenia a Maes.

- Sin embargo estoy seguro de que mi nieta te dio motivos para comportarte así, Elizabeth es a veces algo difícil.

Difícil era poco, esa chica era como una criatura salida del mismísimo infierno, una criatura muy bonita sin duda.

-Ya tampoco fui muy correcto con ella- dijo Roy pero al ver la mirada de Grumman se arrepintió de sus palabras y se ruborizó-. No… no quiere decir que me propasara con su nieta, solo que no podíamos llegar a un acuerdo antes de empezar a discutir.

- Bueno, Roy… digamos que yo esperaba algo diferente de ti, pero si ella te lo pondrá difícil, supongo que has venido para decirme que me agradeces el ofrecimiento pero que no te arriesgaras a perder la cabeza por su culpa, y si me refiero a perder la cabeza es que ella te la corte- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-General, el motivo de mi visita es todo lo contrario- continúo el muy serio y se callo un momento esperando a que Grumman asimilara lo que acababa de decir-. Estoy decidido a conquistar a su nieta a cualquier precio y me gustaría que me diera su autorización para poder visitarla en casa, un par de horas y por supuesto, que no hubiera otro joven que me entorpeciera la tarea de… conquistarla,

Domarla, pensó el, pero sabia que a Grumman no le parecería bien que se refiriera asi a su adorada nieta.

-¿Estas seguro de que lo que pides, Roy?- lo miro con ojos penetrantes-. Ella no se dejara conquistas tan fácil, es un espíritu libre.

-Y eso es lo que me atrae de ella- dijo sin pensar y se sorprendió al dar secua de que quizás fuera verdad-. Es una mujer muy fuerte y… creo que vale la pena correr riesgos por ella.

-Si le haces algo me las cobrare, Roy, no olvides nunca eso- Grumman sonrió-. Reconozco que deseo ver a mi nieta feliz, pero si tu le haces daño no me importara lo mucho que estimo porque me tendrás que responder por ella. Tenía siete años cuando sus padre murieron y desde entonces yo la he cuidado, quizás no de la mejor manera pero ha dado resultado, es una mujer maravillosa y cuando alguien la consiga, será el mejor regalo que pueda tener,.

No negaba que las palabras de Grumman lo impresionaron un poco, sabia que Riza vivía con su abuelo pero nunca había llegado a preguntarse por que motivo, ahora al imaginársela como a una chica sola y indefensa se reprochaba todo lo que estaba haciendo.

No, no podía dejarse vencer por una tonta idea, Riza a era el enemigo y al enemigo se le derrotaba o se moría en el intento. Tenía un tiempo limitado y la conseguiría costara lo que costara. Se lo había prometido.

-Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que puedo ir a ver a su nieta?

El anciano general suspiró.

-Puedes ir a verla y a cenar a casa si gustas, quizás puede que hasta la consigas si es que no te mata antes- Roy se puso de pie y se despidió con formalidad-. Roy- lo llamo Grumman antes de que saliera-. Mucha suerte, la necesitaras.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Riza abrió la puerta con la mejor de las sonrisas, pero al ver quien era el que llamaba intento cerrarla, sin embargo Roy fue más rápido y puso el pie antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Hola, Elizabeth, es un placer verte otra vez.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí, Mustang? Vete- le dijo ella con los ojos cargado de furia.

-Es no es lenguaje para una dama, ¿nunca te lo enseñaron?- le pregunto el frunciendo el ceño-. Si tenemos una hija no me gustaría que le enseñaras eso.

- Yo jamás tendría un hijo contigo, Mustang- ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre en la tierra y nos estuviéramos extinguiendo.

-Creo- el dijo el con una sonrisa encantadora- que estarás dispuesta a tener un hijo conmigo por mucho menos, una ves que te convenza de lo divertido que puede ser.

Las mejillas de Riza se tiñeron de carmín y trato de salir a enfrentarlo, algo que Roy aprovecho para entrar al fin a la casa.

-Mi abuelo se enfadara si sabe que esta aquí sin invitación.

-No lo creo pequeña, la verdad es que lo espero a el- Roy recorrió la sala con curiosidad-. ¿Tu prima esta?

-No, pero llegara pronto- dijo la joven rogando por que fuera cierto. Gracia había ido de compras y podía tardar horas.

Riza se dio por vencida y en silencio fue hacia al salón sin embargo la joven sabia que Roy la seguía, cuando el se acero hasta ella y le tendió un ramo de rosas ella lo miro con enojo.

-Esto es para disculparme por lo de esta mañana- le dio Roy con su sonrisa habitual, ella lo miro con odio y burla en sus lindos ojos ámbar.

-Guárdese sus flores, coronel. Soy alérgica a las flores.

Roy se asombro ante este comentario y saco una rosa de bonito ramo y se la paso a Riza por debajo de la nariz. La joven lo miro como si estuviera demente.

-¿Que haces?

-Compruebo si dices la verdad. No estornudas,¡ Aleluya, estas curada!- la dijo mientras le ponía el ramo en las manos sin darle oportunidad a responderle nada.

Riza apretó lo puños y se enterró las uñas en las palmas por no golpearlo, se lo merecería por soberbio.

-No creo que mi abuelo tarde mucho, coronel. Si gusta puedo servirle algo mientras lo espera pacientemente aquí.

Roy le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, como si ella fuera la presa y él el depredador,

-No es a el a quien deseba ver, pequeña, si no a ti.

A Riza se le forma un nudo en la garganta y contuvo la respiración. Tenía que controlarse, eso no era algo tan difícil.

-A mi abuelo no le gusta que los jóvenes nos hagan vistas si el no esta en casa.

-Algo muy correcto- contestó el joven militar-. Pero mi caso es especial, Elizabeth, el general Grumman si sabe que estoy aquí y de hecho, lo permite.

-¿Por que?- le pregunto Riza con evidente preocupación, Roy sonrió aun mas.

-Por que soy tu pretendiente oficial, tengo su autorización para intentar ganarme tus favores.

---------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves la guerra ya es algo real y la verdad es que ninguno cederá tan fácil, aunque Roy ha dado un paso muy importante peor Riza y se desquitara. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Rizita-chan**: Como vez Roy aun no muero peor no le faltara mucho, Riza le hará las cosas muy difíciles. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Lika Nightmare**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**E-Dantes**: Si, la verdad es que la situación es complicada entre ellos y harán hasta lo imposible por salirse con la suya. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Unubium**: Amiga, se que he estado muy desaparecida del msn pero estas dos ultimas semanas la universidad me ha consumido a un 100, pero sabes que e ves en cuando me doy una vuelta por allí para que sepan que sigo viva. Como vez las cosas empeoran entre ellos y será una pelea muy dura. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana

**Tsuyu**: Si, la guerra ya se ha puesto en marcha y por lo visto Roy a sido el que ataca primero, a ver que hace Riza para evitarlo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Riza-lucix**: Si, Riza humillo a Roy y ahora el desea la venganza peor ella no se lo hará tan fácil. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**LuCeRo**: Si, la guerra es un hecho y al parecer Roy ya esta decidido a dar el primer paso en la venganza y conseguir a Riza sea como sea. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves Roy ya se puso en plan de conquista y al parecer pillo desprevenida a Riza, a ver que ocurre. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Si juegas conmigo, yo jugare contigo**

Riza se sentó en al silla sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. ¿Su abuelo había aceptado que Roy la pretendiera? Estaba loco.

-Lamento comunicarle esto, coronel, pero yo no estoy disponible para esa clase de juegos- Riza se irguió muy digna-. De verdad agradezco su interés en mi pero yo no podré corresponderle nunca…

Riza se quedo callada al ver que Roy se había sentado a su lado y le tomaba la barbilla, esta vez había abandonado aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro arrogante.

-¿A cuantos les has soltado es mismo discurso, Elizabeth? Diez, veinte, treinta…- el sonrió-. Pues bien, pequeña, a mi eso no me detendrá en mi intención de conseguirte. Lucha y niégate si eso te complace, para mi será mucho mas entretenido. Detesto las lágrimas en las mujeres y los ataques de celos infundados. Por lo visto tu no lloras, solo gritas y te lo permitiré cuando nuestra relación haya empezado y los celos… si me odias tanto como esa expresión en tus ojos me hace creer, dudo que los sientas, ¿verdad?

Una carcajada salio de sus labios y Roy se molesto. ¿Por qué demonios hacia eso? Era como si no lo tomara en serio y el fuera un idiota al que ella compadecía. Tenía la desagradable impresión de que ella realmente pensaba que lo era.

-Es usted muy divertido, Coronel. ¿De verdad cree que yo seré así de sumisa?- le pregunto ella con burla-. Pues bien, a mi ningún hombre me domina, mucho menos un arrogante como usted. Mi abuelo puede decir lo que se le plazca, pero la que decide en esto soy yo y haga lo que haga yo no caeré a sus pies.

-Lo harás pequeña, pero tardara un tiempo para que te acostumbres a la idea.

-No me acostumbrare, yo no deseo nada de usted, ni si atención, ni sus visitas ni sus flores- le dijo mientras le tiraba el ramo que aun tenia en las manos. Roy se encogió de hombros y lo dejo en una mesita del salón.

- Reconozco que nunca me había topado con ninguna joven como tu, con tanto carácter y tan malos modales.

-Y yo reconozco que usted es el primero que se atreve a tanto, y eso me da dos opciones: o es usted muy seguro de si mismo y de sus encantos, o es en verdad idiota, ¿que me dice?

Roy la miro con la sonrisa en los labios y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Que tienes una lengua muy afilada que tienes que aprender a dominar, mi adorada Elizabeth, ¿no te parece?

Gracia entro al salón y se quedo asombrada al ver a Riza sentada muy seria y a Roy de pie frente a ella.

-Lo siento, no sabia que…

-Descuida- Riza se puso de pie. Tu puedes quedarte con el coronel Mustang mientras yo voy por algo de beber.

-No- le dijo Roy con suavidad-. Se que podrías intentar huir de mi a la menor oportunidad y eso no me agradaría, así que haremos las cosas de otro modo, si vas a buscar algo de beber yo te acompaño, ¿te perece?

La suplica en los ojos de Riza le indico a Gracia que debía intervenir.

-Yo acompaño a Riza y usted nos espera, coronel- al ver que Roy dudaba continuo- La traeré de vuelta conmigo, se lo prometo.

Ambas chicas salieron con rapidez del salón dejando a Roy solo. Cuando estuvieron a solas en la cocina Gacia miro a su prima con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pensé que no lo querías ver más.

-Y no lo deseo ver más, pero ese sujeto le pidió autorización al abuelo para venir a visitarme, ¿te lo puedes creer? Y le general acepto. Me vendió a Mustang.

Gracia soltó una risita que a Riza le pareció mas un castigo que otra cosa, al parecer a su prima no le parecía tan terrible como ella toda esa situación.

-¿Por que conmigo no hace lo mismo?

-Te dejo a Mustang si te gusta, sin rencores.

Gracia se puso a reír otra vez.

-El es para ti, cada oveja con su pareja, dicen y el y tu están hechos el uno para el otro. Cual de los dos es más testarudo.

Sin duda Roy, pensó Riza pero no lo comento. Sirvió tres vasos de jugo antes de irse nuevamente al salón. Roy miraba con atención el libro que ella había esta leyendo pero al verla entrar lo dejo de lado y se apresuro a quitarle la bandeja.

-Tu abuelo no para de alabar lo lista que eres, eso me agrada, algo mas para no perder interés en ti.

Era la primera vez que un joven alababa algo mas aparte que lo bonita que era y eso la sorprendió. A decir verdad, Roy solo una vez le había dicho que era bonita y en esa ocasión había completado su comentario con la indicación de que el nunca moriría de amor por ella. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Roy no debía importarle y no debía recordar lo que el de dijese o no.

- ¿Es verdad que mi abuelo te autorizó para visitar a mi prima?- le preguntó Gracia curiosa y ansiosa-. Te has dado prisa, apenas llevas un día aquí y ya has hecho mas que el resto.

-Soy un hombre al que le gusta tomar las decisiones correctas lo mas rápido posible- miro a Riza con intensidad-. Tu prima es un tipo de mujer difícil de conquistar.

-Un idiota más bien, diría yo- le dijo Riza con dulzura-. No sabe en el lió que se esta metiendo.

La mirada de Roy le dijo que si sabia en que lió se metía y que no le costaría mucho salir de el. Riza no podía dejar de mirarlo, era como si ese idiota arrogante tuviera un imán que atraía sus ojos una y otra ves sobre el. No podía negar que Roy era un joven apuesto y que su personalidad era atrayente, pero a ella no le gustaba, no podía gustarle…

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Maes iba sentado en el coche junto a Grumman, no sabia por que el general lo había invitado a su casa pero presentía que no seria para algo bueno, Roy no el había comentado nado acerca de la conversación con su superior y ahora temía que el militar lo fueran a enviar al norte.

-Esta en casa con Elizabeth- dijo Grumman como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento-. Me pidió autorización para intentar ganársela.

-No lo conseguirá- dijo Maes mas para si mismo pero el militar lo oyó.

-Quien sabe, Riza es terca, lo reconozco, pero Roy lo es aun mas, te aseguro que no se resignara con verla marchar así como así. Si el desea gustarle, terminara por conseguirlo.

-¿Y eso no le importa, general?, es decir… es su nieta y usted siempre ha querido protegerlas.

Grumman se rió.

-Gracia es todavía una niña que no tiene idea de lo que desea, sabe que quiere un novio pero ninguno de los que ella elige me ha parecido el adecuado y por eso puse aquella norma, si Riza no tiene novio y veo que hay un hombre que a Gracia le conviene si dejare que salga con el, de es no te quepa la menor duda- la mirada que le dirigió el anciano era como si conociera sus intenciones-. Sin embargo Riza se sabe defender sola, ella escogerá al joven correcto sin mi ayuda.

-¿Y cree que Roy lo es?

-Creo que se acera mas que el resto.

La respuesta de Grumman parecía muy simple y lógica. Por un momento Maes había creído que aquel hombre era un manipulador de las vidas de sus nietas pero al parecer el solo deseaba su felicidad.

Cuando llegaron a casa Grumman lo invito a cenar, una ves dentro vieron a Roy platicando con Gracia mientras Riza lo miraba con evidente odio.

-General, me alegro mucho de verlo- Roy se acerco a saludar y el anciano le sonrió.

-¿Tu no me saludas, Elizabeth?- le pregunto con dulzura a su nieta que lo miraba ceñuda y se acerco para besarlo en la mejilla.

- Me estaba tranquilizando- le dijo con calma y le sonrió.

-Pensé que tu y Mustang habían hecho una buena relación, ayer parecías muy contenta.

-Pero hoy lo odio.

- Te dije que era una mujer difícil- le dijo Grumman aparentemente divertido-. Vamos chicas, vayan a ver lo de la cena mientras yo me quedo con estos dos jóvenes.

Gracia le sonrió a Maes antes de salir del salón casi arrastrada por Riza, el joven igual se quedo mirándola hasta de que desapareció por la puerta.

-Y bien Roy, ¿como ha ido con mi nieta?- le pregunto el anciano sentándose a su lado.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Cenar dos días seguidos en esa situación se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio. El día anterior Riza lo había aceptado porque Roy le había parecida un joven agradable, hoy no tenia ganas de come nada pero que cada ves que ella levantaba los ojos del pato que encontraba con que el la miraba y le sonreía. Odiaba que le sonriera.

Suspiro de mala gana y se hecho un cucharada a la boca, pero no tenia hambre, si Roy seguía viniendo a cenar con ellos, Riza perdería para siempre al apetito y se pondría delgada como un palillo, esa era una buena idea, quizás así dejara de gustarle.

En el momento en que la conversación se torno hacia ciudad Central, Riza percibió el drástico cambio en el joven militar, recordó lo ocurrido esa mañana cuado ella le pregunto por el motivo de su traslado y el se enfado muchísimo. ¿Que habría ocurrido en Central y por que Roy se mostraba tan susceptible ante eso?

Su abuelo lo admiraba como hombre y como militar, un traslado al Este sin que lo pidieran solo significaba una cosa: Degradación, por incumplimiento de obligaciones, por insubordinación, por ser un peligro para sus compañeros…

La curiosidad la embargaba, seguramente Maes sabría el motivo y podría preguntarle, pero si era tan lean a Roy como parecía no le diría ni media palabra de lo que había ocurrido. Su abuelo menos, el era un hombre de honor y no encontraría justo juzgar el honor de uno de sus iguales, que seria entonces lo que mantenía a Roy ahí, estaba claro que no era feliz.

-Riza, Riza, ¿que opinas tú de eso?

La joven se quedo desorientada al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban, ella había estado tan pendiente de Roy y de intentar descubrir su pequeño secreto que ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que ocurría. Se ruborizo la notar que Roy sonreía satisfecho, deseaba golpearlo.

- Perdón, ¿que era lo que decían?

-Te preguntamos lo que opinabas sobre ir a vivir a Central, querida- le dijo Graman con tranquilidad.

-No me gustaría especialmente, es una ciudad horrible comparada con el Este, demasiado bulliciosa e impersonal.

-Pero aun así hay mas comodidades que aquí en el Este- le dijo Roy-. ¿Ni siquiera te irías si te casaras?

-No- respondió ella con seguridad-. No creo que me case, coronel y si llego a cometer la estupidez de hacerlo, será con un hombre de este lugar, no me iré de ciudad del Este.

Roy sonrió el ver el desafió que encerraban sus palabras. La pequeña arpía le estaba diciendo con seguridad que no se casaría con el, como si el lo deseara, y además que nunca se ira de esa ciudad. Mucho mejor, así cuando el se fuera de allí no correría el riesgo de encontrársela.

-Una platica de lo mas estimulante- concedió Grumman-, pero creo que ya es tarde y mañana tanto mis queridas nietas como ustedes deben madrugar, señores.

Riza tomo esto como un regalo del cielo, se puso rápidamente de pie para despedirse y poder retirar las cosas d la mesa mientras dejaba que su prima fuera la que hiciera los honores. Riza estaba en la cocina cuando su abuelo se acerco hasta ella para hablarle.

- Roy te espera en la puerta para despedirse de ti, creo que un "buenas noche Roy, ha sido un placer verte" basta por ahora,

-Pero si me despedí de el hace un rato- protesto ella.

- Pero fuiste tan fría como un trozo de hielo, el vino a verte ti , Elizabeth, así que ve con Roy y se mas cortes esta vez.

-¿Debo hacerlo?- le pregunto a su abuelo aunque era mas una suplica que otra cosa.

-Debes hacerlo.

Riza se dirigió hasta la puerta furiosa, el verlo allí observando absorto una pintura se sintió culpable. Tomo aire y le sonrió.

- Buenas noches, Roy ha sido un placer verte- le dijo ella con fingida cortesía, Roy se sonrió.

-No tienes porque repartir las palabras del general, Riza, solo me conforme con verte y decirte que a pesar de todo ha sido un placer pasar contigo esta tarde. Mañana nos veremos otra ves.

-¿Mañana?- le pregunto ella espantada.

-Si, mañana y toda las tarde hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.

-Entonces perderás tu tiempo, coronel, nada de lo que hagas cambiara mi opinión sobre ti.

Roy se acerco hasta ella peligrosamente y le sonrió.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, pequeña, pero las sabrás con el tiempo te lo aseguro.

Aquel era un desafió, ella lo sabia, Roy utilizaba su atracción para desequilibrarla peor si el deseaba jugar en esos términos, ella le daría una lección.

Riza observo hacia la puerta y vio que nadie los observaba. Sin darle tiempo a reacción, Riza le echó los brazos al cuello y acerco su cabeza hacia la suya. Lo besó con pasión, desconcertándolo por su repentina muestra de aceptación, Roy estaba regido pero comenzó de a poco a parecer mas relajado y el también la beso, pero cuando el le puso la manos encima para acercarla, Riza con un gran esfuerzo se separo de el y lo miro con ojos brillantes de la alegría. Soltó una carcajada y Roy la miro desconcertado.

-No venga mañana, coronel, perderá su tiempo conmigo. Buenas noches.

La chica lo empujo hacia la calle y cerro la puerta tras el. Roy se quedo observando la puerta como un idiota, Riza lo había besado, pero solo para reírse en su cara. ¡Maldita fuera esa bruja! Pero se las pagaría. Juraba que se las pagaría.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Unubium**: Amiga, como ves Riza no se quede corta al intentar desquiciar a Roy ya veras que mas adelante le hará la vida imposible aunque el no se dará por vencido tan fácil. Un beso, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Como vez Riza también ya se dispuso a hacerle la guerra a Roy, dañándole donde mas le duele, su ego. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Riza se lo esta poniendo difícil y en mas de alguna ocasión Roy se arrepentirá de intentar conquistarla. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Stela**: Me alegra te haya gustado esta historia y como ves Riza no le pone las cosas fáciles a Roy, por el contrario. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves ahora es Riza la que desconcierta a Roy y a ver como se lo toma el aunque al parecer no muy bien. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Una pequeña tregua.**

Roy miraba por la ventana esperando que algún milagro ocurriera y su aletargado cerebro pudiera por fin idear al plan exacto con el que someter a Elizabeth Hawkeye a su voluntad. Pero al parecer eso le seria imposible.

Definitivamente el beso de la noche anterior lo había dejado mal, no solo porque el beso fue acompañado de la evidente burla de aquella arpía, sino por el hecho de que lo había desconcertado al darse cuenta que le había gustado. Eso era a la vez malo y beneficioso, ya que le confirmaba que intentar conquistar a Riza seria muy agradable pero a la vez lo complicaba que ella pudiera seguir aprovechando aquellos "desplantes" y lo alejara de su plan inicial.

-Aquí tiene- le dijo Jean con molestia mientras dejaba algunos informes en su escritorio.

Roy sabia que el joven militar aun estaba molesto. No, furioso por lo ocurrido con Riza y ahora que se había corrido el rumor en el cuartel de que el la visitaba las cosas habían sido mucho peor ¿caso Riza no se daría cuenta de todas las dificultades por las que el tenia que pasar para intentar conquistarla? No, seguramente no lo sabría o ya habría hecho hasta lo imposible porque fueran aun peores.

Aun así le sonrió a Jean a pesar de que este ni siquiera lo miro.

-¿Por que te gusta Riza?

Lo raro de aquella pregunta se reflejo en el rostro de Havoc que lo miro como si su superior hubiera pedido el juicio, luego solo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo mismo que a usted- le contesto intentando sonar desenfadado-. Es una joven muy bonita y con muchas cualidades.

Pero demasiado escondidas, pensó Roy, sin embargo no se lo diría a aquel que ahora era su rival.

- Es lo lógico, pero aun así eso no pasaría de un encaprichamiento leve, para que ella realmente te guste debe haber algo mas, como que te atraiga su forma de ser o las cosas que hace o dice. ¿Has visto alguna vez a Riza como algo más que a una chica guapa?

-Claro que si- contesto Jean indignado-. Suele venir al cuartel y hablamos de libros y esas cosas. A veces es muy agradable.

Roy asintió conciente de que eso era cierto. Riza había sido agradable con el hasta que supo cuales era sus intenciones. Quizás esa era la única forma de mantenerla tranquila, que pensara que no había forma de conquistarla. Pero si lo hacia ella creería que le había ganado la partida, con Riza no podía perder las oportunidades.

-¿Y por que te gusta a ti?

Esta vez fue Roy el sorprendido, se recostó en la silla y lo observo unos minutos antes de responder, ¿Por qué le gustaba Riza? Perdón, Riza no le gustaba, ¿o si?

- Es diferente- le dijo intentado encontrar una respuesta que no sonara tan rebuscada-. Cada vez que abre la boca sale con alguna cosa nueva y no deja de sorprenderme, me hace reír y exasperarme al mismo tiempo, y tienes los ojos mas lindos que he visto.

Alguien carraspero para llamar la atención de los dos militares y Roy se sorprendió un poco a ver a Maes que parecía venir como amigo y no como subordinado. Así que Roy le permitió a Jean retirase y se concentro en su amigo.

-Lindas palabras, no sabia que Riza te hubiera impresionado tanto.

Roy noto como las mejillas le ardían y tuvo deseos de golpear a Maes por aquella absurda observación, pero s e dio cuenta de que el culpable era el por haber soltado la lengua mas de la cuenta,¿de verdad pensaba todo eso de Riza?

-Solo lo dije para sacar a Jean del camino, mientras antes se convenza de que no tiene posibilidad con ella, mas fácilmente se hará a la idea de dejarla en paz, No quiero rivales.

Maes soltó una carcajada y ni siquiera la mirada amenazadora de Roy logro amedrentarlo.

-Te sientes inseguro- afirmo el-. Nunca pensé vivir lo suficiente para ver este día, por primera ves estas inseguro de conseguir a una mujer y peor aun, crees que cualquiera podría superarte en ello.

-Si tuvieras que lidiar con ella me entenderías- gruño Roy-. Esa muchacha es hasta capas de ser novia de cualquier idiota con tal de no darme gusto a mí. Hasta he llegado a creer que es bipolar. ¿Puedes creer que ayer me beso, Maes? Me beso como si en eso se le fuera ir la vida.

-¿Y eso es malo?- lo miraba incrédulo-. Yo que tu estaría dando saltos de alegría, es un buen comienzo.

-¡No!, yo soy el que debería haberla besado a ella, no ella a mi. Además después de hacerlo se puso a reír a carajadas y me echo de su casa. Así de simple y sencillo. Es una bruja.

La verdad es que Maes no se mostraba muy de acuerdo con esa opinión, pero decírselo a Roy en un momento como ese solo habría logrado acrecentar el mal humor de su amigo. Lo que el veía era que Roy estaba enredándose mas de lo que debía con Riza Hawkeye, su vida había empezado a girar en torno a al chica y en su constantes desacuerdos. Dos polos opuestos con un punto en común: se odiaban a muerte.

- Tú ya la besaste una ves, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Por qué no tendría ella el derecho a hacerlo? ¿Tan malo fue?

-No estuvo mal- le dijo el joven en un murmullo de molestia-. Solo que me desconcierta. Es tan rara.

-¿Y que harás ahora? Creo que si le dices a Grumman aun podrás salirte del lió en el que te has metido.

-En el lió que "tu" me has metido ya que lo hago por ti, Maes- le recordó Roy-. Sin embargo creo que tendré que tomar otras medidas con ella.

-Y supongo que las aplicaras cuando vayas a cenar esta noche.

-No iré- le contesto Roy con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? Grumman se lo tomara a mal.

-No iré por que Riza espera que lo haga y estará preparada para atacarme. Tengo que actuar por sorpresa si quiero tener ventaja sobre ella. Así que iré a verla ahora.

-Tienes trabajo- le recordó el miliar señalándole parte de los papeles que tenaz dispersos sobre el escritorio.

-Pero tu me cubrirás, Maes, ¿no estas tan interesado como yo en que conquiste a Riza?

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

La tarde era agradable y Riza se sentía muy cómoda paseando despreocupadamente, Gracia estaría en casa y había prometido ocuparse de todo. Si tenia suerte, podría perder en las calles y no presentarse en la cena para no tener que soportar a Roy Mustang.

De solo pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior sentía que las mejillas le ardían por al vergüenza, ¿de verdad ella lo había besado? Claro que lo había hecho, y ahora el seguramente estaría pesando que al igual que muchas otras estaba loca por el. ¡Tonterías!

Riza se sentó en una banca del parque mientras contemplaba distraída a los transeúntes, intentado borrar aquel recudo de su cabeza aunque le parecía imposible. Cuando le había contada esa mañana a su prima lo que había hecho Gracia se había mostrado encantada, para ella era una buena señal que entre Roy y ella ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas y si Riza era sincera con ella misma, le había gustado besar a Roy.

Sabia que no era la primera ves que lo había hecho, bueno, la ves anterior había sido el quien la beso pero todo había sido tan brusco y lleno de rabia que ella en vez de disfrutarlo se había sentido humillada hasta decir basta.

¿Por qué ahora tenía que sentirse diferente? Para ella Roy era el mismo hombre presumido y despreciable, sin embargo… ¡No podía gustarle! No podía ser tan tonta como para dejarse arrastras por un rostro atractivo y menos si este venia acompañado de un hombre tan presumido.

Sabia que estaba confundida, durante mucho tiempo no se había detenido a pensar en un hombre como… bueno, como hombre propiamente tal. Para ella habían algunos jóvenes que merecían su atención e incluso que eran agradables pero el matrimonio nunca había entrado en sus planes y no deseaba que entrara ahora. No quería casarse, era feliz con la vida que tenia. Muy feliz.

- Debes estar muy concentrada para no haber advertido mi presencia, pequeña. O tal vez lo haces a propósito pensando que de esa manera me iré por donde he venido.

Riza dio un respingo y se llevo la mano al pecho muerta de la impresión. Miró a Roy con disgusto pero no dio muestras del enfado y la turbación que la invadían al ver que el se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunto intentando parecer indiferente.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que pasaba casualmente por aquí y te vi sumida en tus pensamientos y que no pude resistirme a la tentación de venir a saludarte?- Riza lo miro arqueando las cejas y el sonrió-. Lo suponía, la verdad es que te fui a buscar a tu casa pero Gracia me dijo que habías venido al parque intentando saltarte la cena para huir de mi.

-¡Yo no le dije eso a mi prima!

-Lo se, pero se leer entre líneas, Riza. No he llegado tan lejos en mi carrera por nada, ¿no lo crees?

-Pero aun así lo han enviado a Ciudad del Este.

La expresión fría e indescifrable de Roy le indico que había hablado mas de la cuenta. Riza deseo con desesperación retractarse de sus palabras pero no encontraba la manera de cómo hacerlo, temía que al final lo ofendiera aun mas. Sin embargo Roy sonrió con pesar.

-Supongo que tienes razón es eso. A pesar de todo, me han enterrado aquí.

- Este es un buen lugar cuado uno se acostumbra. La gente es agradable y la vida cómoda, se que no es tan grande como ciudad Central pero uno puede ser feliz aquí, mi abuelo lo es, yo lo soy.

Riza noto que se ruborizaba al darse cuta d que Roy la observaba con detenimiento. La expresión de su rostro era indescifrable y eso la desconcertaba aun más. Cuando se dio cuta de que el le se concentraba en sus labios, volteo la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa.

- Tu has vivido toda tu vida aquí, pequeña, y te debe ser fácil mantener esta vida, pero para mi… ha sido un castigo.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo para merecerlo?- le pregunto ella dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

Por primera vez Roy no veía en sus ojos la desconfianza ni el enfado. Riza estaba interesada en oírlo y compartir ese momento con el y aquello lo hizo sentirse extrañamente halagado, cuando pensó en que a pesar de todo Jean tenia razón el decirle que Riza era una joven fácil de tratar cuando se lo proponía, Roy supo que tenia que sacar provecho de esa oportunidad que le otorgaba el destino.

-Bueno, Riza, satisfasere tu curiosidad si tu satisfaces la mía. ¿Puedo contar con eso?

-No se que podría interesarle saber de mi- le respondió ella intento controlar sus nervios. Cuando el le sonrió se sintió perdida.

-Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que me intrigas. Sin embargo seré justo, como tu me has hecho una pregunta precisa, yo también te haré solo una y espero me la respondas, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

No era lo que ella quería, tener una conversación civilizada con Roy Mustang estaba fuera de su planes, pero… ¿Quién lo sabría aparte de ellos? El no la intentaba seducir y parecía mas relajado y cómodo que las otra veces en que se habían visto, a pesar de estar en un parque lleno de gente parecía como si estuvieran ellos solos. Riza accedió.

- Mi traslado aquí ha sido una forma sutil de decirme que he sido degradado- le dijo el con pesar-. No se si tu abuelo te lo habrá contado alguna vez, pero las cosas en cuidad Central son muy diferentes. Cuando unos entra a la milicia tiene muy claro cuales son sus ideales y lo que tiene que hacer para alcanzarlos y mantenerlos, pero a veces las cosas no resultan como uno espera y todo se vuelve confuso; los egos y las ansias de poder contaminan todo y sin darte cuenta caes en esos juegos.

-¿Eso te ocurrió a ti?- Riza lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Roy le sonrió.

-Digamos que yo se los intente hacer notar unas cuantas personas pero ella no se lo tomaron muy bien, y a los pocos días me enviaron hache. Era su forma de decirme que si volvía a abrir la boca y a entrometerme en donde no me llamaban no serian tan indulgentes.

-¿Y aun así quieres regresar a Central? Debes estar loco

-Basta, muchacha, te dije que solo respondería a un pregunta y ya van dos, ahora es mi turno- Roy sonrió al ver que Riza se erguía a su lado y lo miraba muy seria-. ¿Por qué no quieres tener novio?

No era la primera ves que se lo preguntaba, pero si era la primera ves que lo hacían sin que le estuvieran gritando o suplicando. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que las relaciones a largo plazo ni en que un hombre sea capas de manejar mi vida como se le plazca. Así de fácil. No necesito a un hombre al lado y por eso no lo busco.

-Aun así, creo que deberías darte la oportunidad- le dijo el mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y emprender el camino de regreso a casa-. Y no te digo esto por mi, sino que por el hecho de que llegara un momento en que desearas haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. Ningún hombre tendría por que controlarte. Tu eres como eres y deberán aceptarlo, no dejes que te cambien.

Aquella declaración que salio de sus labios lo dejo atónito, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando pensaba así? El mismo esa mañana había estado pensando en la manera de controlar a Riza y de cambiarla y ahora la aconsejaba para que no lo hiciera. Ella lo estaba confundiendo con su voz suave, sus sonrisas sinceras y sus ojos curiosos. Solo era un truco, como lo había sido la noche anterior cuando lo beso.

Riza observo como el fruncía el ceño y parecía molesto por algo, molesto con ella. Se maldijo por ser tan tonta y haber pensado que tal ves podrían llegar a ser amigos, solamente amigos pero al parecer Roy seguía siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre ya que no volvió a cruzar palabra con ella hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa donde Gracia salio a recibirlos.

-Gracias al Cielo que llegaron, el abuelo ya esta impaciente- los reprendió la chica.

- Te dije que no sabía a que hora regresaría- le dijo Riza antes de pasara pero se sorprendió al ver que Roy no la seguía como había esperado-. ¿No entra, coronel? Pensé que estaba invitado a cenar.

-Hoy no podré disfrutar de tu compañía, Riza. Sin embrago mañana tendré desocupada la mañana así que espero este alista a la diez cuando te venga a recoger.

¡Maldito fueran el y su presunción!

-Me temo que no podrá ser- le dijo ella mirándolo con desprecio-. Tengo otros planes.

-Una lastima- le dijo el con un suspiro-. Espero que tengas tiempo de cancelarlos. Nos vemos mañana.

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirándolo asombradas, cuando Gracia soltó una pequeña risita su prima la miro molesta.

-No puedes negar que es muy persistente, Riza. Lejos, el hombre mas persistente que conozco.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y agradezco a todas las que han leído, y dejado su opinión, esta semana estoy llena de exámenes así que no tengo mucho tiempo pero la próxima si responder reviews como se debe.

**Xris, Rizita-chan, Beatifly92, Lika Nightmare, Tsuyu, Spacekitty04, Clio Latini, Unubium y KaRiTo- Chan. Muchas gracias. Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7:**** A quien madruga…**

Roy llevaba mas de media hora aparcado cerca de la casa de Riza, había visto que Grumman ya se había ido al cuartel pero al parecer su adorable muchacha aun no había intentado huir de casa, eso era un punto a favor que le indicaba que por lo menos se habría resignado a la cita que tendrían ese día.

No es que la cita en si le hiciera ilusión, pero era un paso clave para poder conseguir derribar las barreras que lo esperaban de un "si" definitivo por parte de Riza, el encuentro de la tarde anterior ya había demostrado que podían llevarse de maravillas si las condiciones eran las adecuadas y el se aseguraría de que así fueran.

Cuando la fin se decidió a salir del coche, avanzo con paso seguro hacia la casa, no corrieron a abrirle la puerta, algo que el esperaba suponiendo que Riza aun estaría furiosa por la forma en que la obligaba a salir con el, pero en cuanto Gracia asomo su cabeza y le dedico una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa supo que algo no iba bien.

-Coronel Mustang- le dijo ella dejándole entrar-. Me alegra que sea tan puntual.

Roy arqueo las cejas pero dejo pasar este comentario, busco a Riza con la mirada pero nada. Seguramente estaría escondida o algo así.

-Buenos días, Gracia. ¿Tu prima se esconde de mi?

-Aun no ha bajado, debe de estarse preparando- ella lo insto a sentarse mientras miraba nerviosa la escalera-. Vendrá pronto.

-No lo dudo, sin embargo, ¿Por qué no vas y le comunicas que ya le estoy esperando?

-Eh… claro- la joven se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió hacia el cuarto de su prima, dejando a Roy rogando para que a la pequeña arpía no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo para amargarle el día y arruinarle los planes.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Riza corrió a meterse en la cama al oír que Gracia se acercaba, sabia que Roy ya había llegado y no pensaba darle la oportunidad de que la molestarías, así que fingiría estar dormida.

-Riza, deja de fingir- Gracia paresia realmente desperada así que Riza no tuvo más opción que mirarla-. Te ha venido a buscar.

-Pues dile que se puede morir esperando porque no saldré con el- Riza volvió a recostarse y sonrió-. Dile que estoy muy cansada por lo que aun duermo, y tengo un sueño muy pesado.

-No me creerá-dijo la joven moviendo la cabeza con gesto abatido, pero luego la miro furiosa - ¡Por Dios!, si no es un idiota.

-Pero la parece- argumento la rubia con un suspiro-. Le dije que no saldría con el y aun así aquí lo tenemos. Vaya que es difícil deshacerse del coronel.

- Deberías salir con el para que te dejara en paz, mientras mas te niegas, mas empeño le pone en conseguirte. ¿no de das cuenta de eso?

En verdad ese era un punto que Riza no había recapacitado. Uno mas desea las cosas cuando mas imposibles le parecen y el hecho de que ella rechazara a Roy una y otra vez y de que el no desistiera en su propósito podía aplicarse a esa regla. Tendría que analizar mejor aquello, sin embargo esa mañana no pensaba darle el gusto y salir con el.

- Puede ser que tengas razón, aun así baja y dile a Roy que se marche porque no saldré con el y si no te hace caso, pues has lo que debes hacer y déjale esperando solo abajo. Cuando se haya aburrido lo suficiente tendrá que irse.

Gracia frunció los labios en un gesto de disgusto pero se guardo muy bien de hacer mas comentarios, otra vez se apresuro a bajar las escalaras y para su sorpresa Roy ya la esperaba al pie de estas.

-¿Qué manda a decir Riza?- le pregunto el con seriedad.

- Verá…- Gracia se ruborizo-, Riza esta dormida y no puedo despertarla, anoche no durmió muy bien y lo mejor será que le dejemos descansar para que así… ¡¿A donde va?!

Roy la había apartado despacio y ya iba por la mitad de la escalera cuando Gracia salio tras el para impedirle seguir con su camino, sin embargo Roy en un par de zancadas estuvo frente al cuarto de la joven y abrió la puerta de par en par.

Riza que había oído el alboroto de su prima, se había sentado en la cama para ver lo que ocurría. Cuando sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con la mirada molesta de Roy, Riza sintió como un frió la recorría de pies a cabeza, y al darse cuenta s de que estaba solo con camisón se ruborizó levemente y luego se cubrió hasta el cuello.

- Buenos días, Elizabeth. Me alegra ver que ya ha despertado- le dijo el en tono moderado pero sin asomo de buen humor-. Así me evitara el tener que despertarla.

- ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí! Esta es mi habitación y no tiene derecho a estar aquí.

- Por lo visto usted me obliga a pasar por alto todo lo que es correcto para caer una y otra vez en diverso errores, ¿lo hace a propósito, Elizabeth? Si es así…

- Larguese- Riza lo miro con rencor-. Le dije que no iba a salir con usted y no lo haré, no me obligara a abandonar esta cama, se lo aseguro.

Gracia observaba desde la puerta aquella lucha de voluntades, Roy mantenía apretada la mandíbula y su prima tenia las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes de la rabia que le producía ese desencuentro. Sin embargo Roy intento relajarse y sonrió con indulgencia.

- Tiene cinco minutos para cambiarse, la esperare abajo.

Parecía que el encuentro había llegado a su fin, ya que Mustang se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la carcajada de Riza logro enfadarlo aun mas.

- Pues coronel, se quedara esperando. Ya le dije que no iré con usted a ningún sitio.

Riza supo que había tentado demasiado su suerte cuando lo vio acercarse con expresión decidida hacia ella, en un comienzo temió que intenta hacerle algo pero al ver que le quitaba las mantas y se abalanzaba sobre ella no pudo contener un grito.

-Lamento llegar a estos extremos, pero no me dejas mas opción, Elizabeth- le dijo el mientras la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo sacándola de la cama y la obligaba a seguirlo escaleras abajo.

- ¿A dónde lleva a mi prima?- Gracia intento interponerse en su camino, pero al ver la velada advertencia en el rostro de Roy se aparto sin muchas protestas-. No puede…

- Si puedo- dijo Roy mientras abría la puerta de la calle y sacaba a la fuerza a Riza hacia el exterior-. Nos veremos mas tarde, Gracia. Disculpe los inconvenientes.

Riza aun pensaba que Roy en cualquier momento se reiría y le permitiría volver a la casa a vestirse después de asegurarse de que hubiera aprendido esa lección, sin embargo el tenia sus dedos fuertemente entrelazado con los suyos y tiraba de ella sin permitirle detenerse.

-Voy en camisón y estoy descalza- le dijo Riza al cabo de unos minutos y con algo de vergüenza al ver como una señora la miraba en forma reprobatoria-. No puedes pasearme así por la ciudad.

- Te di la oportunidad de vestirte y la rechazaste- le dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-. Di por hecho de que preferías venir vestida así.

- Lo que no quería era salir contigo, maldito idita- Riza le clavo las uñas en la mano pero el no hizo ni el mas mínimo gesto de dolor ni aflojo la presión-. Quiero volver a casa a vestirme.

-Demasiado tarde, pequeña- el sonrió de forma desagradable y Riza se contuvo para no golpearlo-. Ya me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo. Ahora, ¿Por qué no disfrutas del paseo?

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

El paseo se prolongo por mas de media hora, Riza había pasado por diversas emociones en ese periodo de tiempo; desde la ira desmedida hasta las ganas de llorar pero conciente de que Roy no sentiría lastima por ella, solo le quedo resignarse.

La situación era humillante, y sin duda cuado su abuelo se enterara Roy lo pasaría tan mal o aun peor de lo que ello lo pasaba en ese momento en el que recorrían las concurridas calles de la cuidad y ella no lograba pasar desapercibida como era su mas ardiente deseo ¿Qué pretendía Roy con eso? Demostrarle su superioridad ante ella. Eso estaba mas que claro.

Riza lo miró de reojo y noto con cierta alegría que al parecer a el tampoco le parecía muy divertido ese paseo. No habían cruzado palabra desde que abandonaron la casa y la expresión de Roy, segura y confiada la mayoría de las vez, ahora había sido reemplazada por su ceño fruncido y la frialdad de sus ojos.

-¿Aun esta molesto conmigo, coronel?- le pregunto Riza esta vez mas como un gesto de mas de desaliento que con animo de lucha. Roy la miro y negó.

La verdad es que para Roy aquella salida se había convertido en un desastre, sabia que el haber actuado de esa manera con Riza había sido lejos el peor error de su vida pero no podía retractarse ahora y el castigo perdería su finalidad, sin embargo eso no lo aliviaba de sentirse infinitamente culpable por lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embrago fue cuando otro joven que pasaba por su lado miro descaradamente a Riza, que estaba demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos como para darse cuata de esto, que la paciencia se le agoto. Roy noto como la sangre le hervía y se quito el abrigo pasándoselo sobre los hombros de Riza.

-Suficiente- le dijo en tono de regañina y Riza lo miro asombrada-. Cúbrete bien, Elizabeth.

Riza lo miro primero asombrada por el repentino cambio de idea del militar, pero al darse cuenta del tono duro de sus palabras, que parecían culparla a ella se enfureció.

-Si he venido así es que por tu lo has querido, Roy. Yo no acostumbro a salir así a la calle. Que me miren no es mi culpa, como tampoco lo será si cojo una gripe.

Riza se detuvo cuando Roy lo hizo, el la observaba con expresión indescifrable. Con un repentino movimiento le sujeto la barbilla y se acerco despacio hacia ella.

-No… no puedes besarme- le dijo con un hilo de voz, sin embargo el se rió y Riza pensó que esa seria una batalla perdida.

-Tendrás que eliminar esa frase de tu vocabulario, pequeña, porque tendrás que aprender a darte cuenta de que si puedo y te lo demostrare.

Riza contuvo la respiración cundo los labios de Roy se posaron sobre los suyos, olvidándose de que estaba en medio de una calle llena de tiendas y transeúntes, olvidándose de que lo odiaba y de que por su culpa estaba medio desnuda.

Cuando Roy la sujeto de la cintura para atraerla hacia el, Riza ni siquiera protesto y dejo de buena gana que el la continuara besando y paras su asombro se dio cuenta de que ella también le estaba respondido, dejándose llevar por aquellas alborotadas sensaciones mas que por su cabeza. Cuando Roy separo su boca de la de ella, Riza quiso protestar pero la dura realidad volvió a tomar forma a su alrededor y un intenso rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.

-Puedo- le dijo el antes de tomarla de la mano y continuar su camino.

Riza se sentía tan inmensamente impotente que estuvieron a punto de saltársele las lagrimas. Maldito fuera! ¡Mil veces maldito! Ella era la peor de las tontas por dejarse llevar de esa manera por sus besos. El no la besaba por que la deseara sino por que de es manera le indicaba quien tenia el control de todo la situación "Puedo". ¡Oh, no! Cuan equivocado estaba y ella seria quien la hiciera ver ese error. Si Roy creía que tenia derecho a hacer y deshacer con ella, Riza le demostraría que era mas factible que el termina antes subyugado a su voluntad que ella a la de el. Solo era cosa de proponérselo, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿o si?

----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Si, definitivamente si alguien debía escoger la hombre mas estupido de todo el mundo ese seguramente seria el. Roy aun no lograba entender como había logrado fastidiar tanto la situación con Riza, en menos de cinco minutos, luego de que ella pareciera tan dispuesta a dejarse hacer su voluntad, el con una sola palabras había logrado que la chica volviera levantar un muro frente a el y esta ves mas alto y mas difícil de desmoronar que el anterior.

¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? No tenia ni las mas mínima idea, solo sabia que el sentimiento que lo embargó cuando la tenia entre sus brazos fue algo tan fuerte y desconocido que lo asusto, y lo único que pudo hacer para recobrar su compostura fue soltar aquella palabra que la había herido mas de lo que prendí demostrar

Una ves mas miro a la joven que acababa de salir de un cambiador completamente vestida, Roy se vio en la obligación de llevarla aun atienda para que se comprara algo ya que no pensaba seguirla paseando así por la cuidad, tanto por la dignidad de Riza, como por su ya destrozados nervios. El resultado después de la lucha que había supuesto convencer a la joven de que aceptara su ofrecimiento es que lucia muy bonita aunque estaba claro que lo seguía considerando el ser mas despreciable de la faz de la tierra. Roy no la culpaba por que el llevaba mas de una hora planteándose exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Podemos marcharnos ya a casa?- le pregunto Riza con sus mirada ámbar clavada en el. Roy murmuro algo que ella no alcanzó a oír-. ¿Eso era un si?

- No, era un no. Primero tomaremos un café. Necesito algo que em ayude a clara las ideas.

- Y yo que pensaba que ya te habías divertido bastante- Riza suspiró con resignación, cuando Roy fue a sujetarle la mano ella le dio manotazo y la aparto de su alcancé-. No puedes.

Ahí estaba el sarcasmo que el había esperado por toda esa larga hora. Riza si estaba enfadada por lo ocurrido. ¿Como se le explica a un muchacha que el no quería comprometerse ni sentir por ella nada mas que lo expectante necesario? Seguramente si se lo decía de esa manera Riza lo mataría allí mismo.

-¿Creo haberte dicho que ya no quería oír nunca mas eso en tus labios?

- Y yo creo haberte digo en innumerables ocasiones que me tiene sin cuidado lo que tu desees o no. Yo me mando sola, Roy y ni tu ni nada cambiara eso.

-¿Ni aunque te enamoraras de mi?- el ya no sonreía y noto como Riza se ruborizaba un poco pero se erguía con seguridad.

-Nunca me podría enamorar de un hombre como tu. Tal ves creas que soy tonta pero se que lo tuyo no duraría mas de un par de días, semanas como mucho. Tu mismo me lo dijiste en una ocasión Roy, tu no amaras a ninguna mujer, ¿para que perder el tiempo contigo?

El sonrió con desgana y dejo escapar un suspiro. Se sentía terriblemente vació.

-Tienes razón, Elizabeth, sin embargo para mi, tu no eres una pérdida de tiempo- esta vez si la sujeto de la mano y tiro de ella en la dirección opuesta a la de la cafetería-. Dejaremos el café para más adelante, ahora te llevare a casa.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Chicas, fin del chap de esta semana, espero les haya gustado. Gracias a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión:

Xris, Rizita-chan, sakura 012, Beatifly92, Tenshi of Valhalla, Tsuyu, veraligia, Clio Latini, Unubium y KaRiTo- Chan. Muchas gracias. Ciao


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8:**** La venganza se sirve en plato frió.**

Maes abrió la puerta de la oficina de Roy sin llamar, cuando vio a su amigo guardando sus cosas frunció el ceño desconcertado ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- le pregunto Maes con preocupación.

-¿No se nota? Guardo mis cosas- respondió con tono desesperanzado.

-¿Te han trasladado otra vez?

Roy negó y dejo lo que tenia en las manos. Se sentó en el escritorio y se llevo la mano al cabello.

-Grumman lo hará, en cuanto Riza le cuente lo que ocurrió ayer entre nosotros, si es que ella aun no lo ha hecho. Si no decide matarme, me traslada al norte.

Para que su amigo tomara esa actitud tan negativa Maes daba por hecho que esta vez Roy si se había propasado con la chica. No quería pensar mal y estaba seguro de que su amigo no seria capas de abusar de Riza ni nada por el estilo a menos que fuera algo realmente desperado…

-¿Qué la hiciste a la muchacha, Roy? -Maes lo miro con reproche-. Para que estés así, se te debe haber pasado la mano.

-La obligue a salir de su casa en camisón y descalza para pasearla por toda la ciudad hasta que me harte, te prometo que mi intención nunca fue la de avergonzarla ni humillarla. Solo quería darle una lección y enseñarle a controlar ese maldito carácter que tiene. Si no hubiera hecho eso creo que me hubiera portado peor.

-No se que tiene Riza Hawkeye, pero creo que cada vez que la vez te funde el poco cerebro que te queda. Es increíble la cantidad de estupideces que haces cada vez que ella abre la boca para discutir contigo.

Aquel pensamiento también había rondado por la cabeza de Roy desde la noche anterior, apenas había podido dormir por la gran mezcla de sentimientos que se habían acumulado en su interior: rabia, culpa, vergüenza y cierta satisfacción. Definitivamente Riza lo estaba enloqueciendo y muy a su pesar tenia que admitir que no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Eso se tenía que deber al hecho de que ella lo desafiaba constantemente cambiándole los esquemas, no se debía a nada más. No podía deberse a nada más.

El suave golpeteo llamo la atención de ambos militares, Maes que estaba mas cerca abrió la puerta y Havoc le dirigió una mirada aun molesta a Roy. Los pasados días no habían servido para amortiguar el enfado del joven.

- Coronel, el general Grumman desea verlo lo antes posible.

La significativa mirada que Maes le dirigió a su amigo valió más que las palabras. Roy retuvo la respiración mientras asentía, Havoc se retiro y volvieron a quedar solos.

-Te lo dije- murmuro Roy mientras pasaba por el lado de su amigo tan desanimado como si se dirigiera al patíbulo.

-Que tengas suerte, Roy. Desde que conoces a Riza, creo que es a lo único que puedes apelar.

------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Riza estaba sentada en el jardín intentando concentrarse en el libro que tenia entre sus manos pero le era imposible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Roy se le venia a la cabeza, no podía saber en que momento había ocurrido pero no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Aun le dolía recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior. Una vez que Riza llego a casa se encerró en su cuarto y para su propia sorpresa y molestia se puso a llorar hasta que estuvo tan cansada que se quedo dormida. Agradecía a Gracia que se encargo de decirle a su abuelo que se sentía algo indispuesta y no la presionó a hablar, hasta ese momento no había hecho mas preguntas de las necesarias.

¿Pero que le pasaba con Roy? Riza sabia que tenia que estar furiosa con el por lo que había hecho, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que la había besado otra vez y de que a ella le había gustado que lo hiciera ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Roy era un mujeriego, Jean se lo había dicho y sin embargo algo en el fondo de ella no le daba la importancia que debería.

-¿Esa cara es por que aun te duele lo que Roy hizo ayer?- le pregunto Gracia sentándose a su lado. Riza seguía manteniendo la vista clavada en el piso.

-¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de la rabia que siento no soy capas de odiarlo como debería hacerlo?- le pregunto Riza desesperada-. Archer ha sido grosero conmigo y no lo soporto, sin embargo Roy se ha portado aun peor y no pudo sacármelo de la cabeza. Cuando me ha besado…

-¿Volvió a hacerlo?- Gracia sonrió y Riza se sintió aun mas mortificada-. Si no lo has detenido, significa que el coronel no lo hace tan mal después de todo, ¿o no, prima?

-No, no lo hace tan mal- admitió Riza roja de la vergüenza – Pero lo peor de todo es que creo que me gusta Roy Mustang, a pesar de ser el sujeto mas insoportable e insufrible de todo el mundo. Lo detesto por que cree que pude hacer lo que se le antoje conmigo y a la vez cada ves que me mira siento que no es como el resto. A Roy no le importan que sea la nieta de Grumman ni que le diga que no quiero estar con el. Esta convencido de que va a conseguirme y creo que en el fondo espero a que lo haga.

-Eso si es un avance. No se si sea bueno o malo, pero un cambio siempre es positivo en la vida. Tu nunca has sabido lo que es enamorarse- Gracia levanto una mano al ver que su prima iba a protestar- y creo que te hace falta experimentarlo ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Roy Mustang?

-Porque el jugara conmigo. Para el soy un objetivo a alcanzar y cuando se canse de mi me dejara para buscar a otra chica mas bonita y mas dispuesta y yo… no quiero sufrir por su culpa.

Los miedos eran normales, pensaba Gracia, tal vez si ella se encontrara en la misma situación que Riza actuaría peor o igual que su prima. Roy era un joven guapo y según Maes no tenia ni la menor intención en sentar la cabeza algo que quizás en el fondo Riza esperara encontrar en un hombre.

-¿Y si tu lo cambias?- le pregunto con sinceridad-. Roy a demostrado que desea conseguirte a toda costa y se puso un limite, antes de un año, ¿verdad? Hazlo sufrir un poco mas, que le cueste conseguirte y quien sabe, tal vez al termino de este año este tan loco por ti que ya no desee otra cosa que estar contigo, sin una fecha de termino.

Una idea absurda, pensó Riza, sin embargo la idea de provocar un poco mas a Roy tal ves le ayudara a odiarlo como deseaba. Y ya había tomado medidas para su venganza, esa noche Roy Mustang sabría que no podía jugar con ella sin recibir un merecido castigo.

- Creo que esta noche Roy se llevara una buena sorpresa- Riza sonrió a su prima-. No permitiré que crea que puede controlarme a su antojo sin que yo proteste por eso. Hoy tendré mi pequeña venganza.

------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

-Buenos días, Roy- lo saludo Grumman con una sonrisa- ¿Has dormido bien? Luces muy pálido.

Roy tuvo la tentación de confesarle que su noche había sido terrible ya que no podía dejar de pensar en su nieta y por que estaba convencido de que lo trasladaría por la humillación que la había hecho pasar.

-No muy bien, general- el militar tomo aire antes de proseguir-. Por lo ocurrido con su nieta ayer…

- A si, Elizabeth me comento que habían salido en la tarde. Me alegra mucha saberlo, parecía muy contenta, ¿sabes?- Grumman le indico la silla para que tomara asiento, Roy estaba tan atónito que solo atino a obedecer-. Desde hace mucho que no la veía así de interesada en algo y me siento tranquilo al saber que es por ti. Incluso me pidió que esta noche te invitara a cenar y que te rogara que asistieras ya que anoche no te presentaste.

-General, agradezco su invitación…

-Y te espero allí esta noche. No soportaría ver a mi nieta decepcionada de no verte aparecer allí.

¿Así que ese era el plan de la pequeña arpía? No le había contado absolutamente nada a Grumman para darle la estocada final de la peor manera posible, cuando lo tu viera frente a sus ojos, completamente indefenso para ver como se desangraba. ¡Maldición! Y ahora Grumman no le permitiría librarse del compromiso, lo quería esa noche en la cena y lo obligaría a ir aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida con tal de no decepcionar a Riza.

-Tengo otro compromiso- respondió Roy con seguridad. Grumman lo miro arqueando las cejas.

-Si no recuerdo mal, muchacho, el único compromiso que tiene en este momento es el de conquista a mi nieta. Así que te espero esta noche, Maes también esta invitado, a Gracia le parecerá muy divertido.

Claro que le parecería divertido. Vería como su dulce prima acababa con el después de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Roy estaba perdido, Riza había jugado muy bien sus cartas y ahora lo tenía en sus manos. ¿Como podía tener tan mala suerte?

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Cuando Riza abrió la puerta y les dedico una sonrisa, Roy pensó que solo por ver ese gesto en ella era capas de ir hasta el mismísimo infierno. Era tan raro ver a la joven sin el gesto de eterno fastidio e incredulidad que le parecía una persona complete extraña, una criatura adorable.

-Me alegra mucho verte Roy, mi abuelo me dijo que tenias un compromiso pero que lo habías cancelado por venir a cenar esta noche con nosotros- le dijo ella mirándolo con atención. Roy noto que se sonrojaba y que apartaba la vista de el para fijarse en Maes-. Mi prima esta ansiosa de verte, Maes. ¿Por qué no pasas a saludarla?

-Claro, además debo agradecer al general su invitación- Maes comprendió la indirecta y los dejo a solas.

Roy se sentía como un estupido. Por un lado no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Riza. Deseando con desesperación arreglar lo ocurrido el día anterior y por el otro esperaba que en cualquier momento ella le contara todo su abuelo para vengarse.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió ayer- dijo Roy después de uno minutos de incomodo silencio.

-¿Todo?- le pregunto Riza, sin embargo lo miraba expectante como esperando a que cambiar su respuesta.

-No el haberte besado, Riza. Si esperas que me disculpe por eso no lo conseguirás. No puedo arrepentirme por algo que haría otra vez si se me diera la oportunidad.

-Yo tampoco- Riza se puso de putillas y lo beso en los labios logrando que Roy se sorprendiera-. Ahora debemos ir a cenar.

Roy no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo llego a la mesa, aun estaba tan sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Riza que no sabia como reaccionar ante esta nueva manera de ser de la muchacha. Grumman nunca se cansaba de decirle lo adorable que era su nieta y en ese momento Roy estaba a punto de dar crédito a esas palabras.

Cuando las muchachas se fueron ala cocina para traer la cena, Grumman sonrió satisfecho.

-Te dije que estaba muy contenta contigo. Debo felicitarte, muchacho, hay conseguido mucho mas que el resto de los jóvenes que han intentado ganarse sus atenciones.

-Nadie creería que en algún momento su nieta juro odiarlo por el resto de la vida- dijo Maes con tranquilidad, sin embargo Roy percibió el leve tono irónico en sus palabras.

No podía ser que Riza estuviera actuando. Mejor dicho, el no deseaba creer en esa posibilidad. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella siempre había sido muy directa cuando las cosas no le parecían y además lo había besado. Dios, Riza lo estaba volviendo loco y se suponía que debía ser el quien la controlara.

-Espero que les guste la cena, mi prima estuvo toda la tarde en la cocina prepagándola- Gracia parecía muy entusiasmada ante esto-. Riza es una excelente cocinera aunque se empeñe en no considerarlo así.

-Mis dos nietas tienen muchas cualidades- concluyo Grumman con satisfacción.

Roy se sorprendió por lo bien elaborada que estaba la cena, realmente Riza debía de haberse esforzado mucho y cuando le dedico una sonrisa ella hizo lo mismo, sin embargo cuando se llevo el primer bocado a la boca, deseo matarla.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que apresurarse a beber un poco de agua. ¡Sal!, la muy bruja había llenado la comida de sal. Roy noto como el resto de los presentes los observaba, y tuvo que decidirse a tragar lo que tenia en la boca en vez de escupirlo como fue su primer impulso.

-¿Ocurre algo muchacho?- le pregunto Grumman curioso.

Era obvio que si el general le preguntaba aquello era por que su comida si estaba en condiciones de llamarse así. La tentación de contarla r lo que ocurría a Grumman era enorme, sin embargo cuando la mirada de Roy se encontró con la de Riza, la silenciosa amenaza le mantuvo la boca cerrada. Si el la acusaba, Riza le diría a Grumman lo que Roy había hecho, por lo cual solo le quedaban dos opciones: rechazar la comida y así ganarse el enfado de su superior o comer…

-Nada importante, general- contesto con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. La comida esta exquisita.

Riza sonrió muy divertida ante este cometaria y el deseo de tomarla de un raso y sacarla de allí para ajustar cuentas se hizo mas y mas necesario dentro de Roy. Pero acostumbrado a actuar bajo presión se controlo lo mejor que pudo.

Los siguientes platos no fueron la excepción, Riza se había encargado personalmente de aliñar sus comidas para convertir la cena en un verdadero suplicio. El la había humillado la tarde anterior y ella lo castigaba esa noche por su atrevimiento. La llegada del postre fue un alivio, sin embargo pasar de algo muy saldo a algo extremadamente dulce tampoco era su idea de una mejora, el único consuelo era que sabia que después de eso no tendría que comer nada mas.

Las sonrisa que la joven le dedicaba lo tenían aun mas molesto y lentamente empezó a dar forma aun plan de venganza. Mientras tuviera a Riza Hawkeye en un terreno que ella conocía jamás podría ganar con ella. Si el era un mujeriego ella era lo mas cercano a una reina de hielo que hubiera conocido y lo peor de todo, vengativa.

El fin de la velada llego y con ello el alivio de Roy, cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad de quedar a sola con ella, Roy la aparto hasta un rincón donde no los vieran para poder enfrentarla.

-Vaya que eres lista, pequeña- le dijo con tono cargado de ira-. ¿Cuando me invitaras a cenar otra vez? ¿O prefieres que yo te invite a ti?

-¿No le gusto la cena, coronel?- le preguntó con fingida inocencia. Luego lo miro con rabia-. Pues sepa que a mi no me gusto para nada el paseo de ayer, y tal vez lo hubiera a sacado a pasear desnudo pero pensé que eso le gustaría, así que busque una forma mas civilizada de cobrar venganza.

Roy la obligo a poyarse contra la pared y puso un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo para impedirla la salida. Riza lo fulminaba con la mirada, aun así Roy le sonrió.

-Ni siquiera se por que sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo- le dijo en un susurro-. Pero no pudo negar que te vez muy linda cuando te enfadas, pero la verdad es que prefiero alas mujeres callas y bien dispuestas.

- Perfecto, ya sabes que no soy su tipo así que déjeme en paz.

Roy le sujeto la barbilla y la beso con rabia, luego la soltó y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

-Lo serás, Elizabeth. Aprenderás a comportarte aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, y te aseguro que es algo que me estoy planteando muy seriamente- luego de esto salio sin el portazo que Riza esperaba.

Riza sonrió, después de todo, Roy no había salido libre por su ofensa aunque sabia que volvería a cobrárselas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: Un pequeño viaje**.

El arrepentimiento era algo que no debería estar haciendo mella en Riza, sin embrago lo hacia. Llevaba mas de dos horas intentado conciliar el sueño para a cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía mas y mas difícil, tal vez seria el miedo a lo que Roy pudiera hacer para cobrarse la cena de aquella noche. Desde el tiempo que se conocían se había podido dar cuenta de que no era la clase de hombres que se quedan de brazos cruzados viendo como las cosas no marchan como ellos desean.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, Riza se estaba planteando muy seriamente la posibilidad de desistir y ver que ocurría con Roy, el seguir luchado ya no le parecía divertido y si muy agotador, además, Roy le gustaba aunque fuera un verdadero idiota.

Con un gemido se levanto de la cama para poder asomarse a la ventana. El frió aire de la noche le sirvió como un respiro a sus turbulentas emociones. Roy Mustang le estaba cambiando todas las perspectivas, pero el no era un hombre que se quedara en un sitio mucho tiempo, algún día se iría y tal vez ella quedara destrozada.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

A pesar de la mala noche que Roy había pasado esa mañana se sentía especialmente optimista, había ideado lo que quizás fuera el mejor plan de su vida, si de esa manera no conseguía a Riza definitivamente se daría por vencido.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta de su oficina vio a Maes que lo esperaba, Roy pensó que era lógico ya que la noche anterior apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Riza?- le pregunto su amigo en cuanto lo vio-. No quise preguntártelo delante de Grumman pero se notaba que no estabas bien.

-La muy bruja me lleno la comida de sal y luego de azúcar- Roy movió la cabeza con desesperación-.Fue lejos la peor comida que he tomado en mi vida y eso es decir demasiado. Nunca imagine que llegara a esos extremos, me esperaba otra forma de venganza.

-Claro, que le contara a Grumman por el infierno que la hiciste pasar, deberías estar muy agradecido de que prefiriera vengarse en forma sutil y silenciosa.

- El veneno también es sutil y silencioso, ¿lo hubieras preferido, Maes?

-Sabes que no idiota, solo que pienso que a su manera ella fue muy considerada contigo tenido en cuenta de que te detesta y podría haber aprovechado esta oportunidad para que la dejaras en paz.

Roy no podía pasar por alto que s a migo tenia razón, aun así le dolía el hecho de que Riza saliera sierpe de su expectativas cambiándole los planes y reconcertándolo.

-Pero basta de hablar de eso, ahora tomare medidas drásticas con ella, ya veras.

-¿La sentaras sobre tus rodillas y la golpearla hasta que te jure que se portara como una buena chica?- le pregunto Maes con una sonrisa.

-No es una mala idea, pero dudo que me lo jurara. Antes preferiría recibir azotes- dijo Roy-. Pero si he pensado en algo mucho mas efectivo, unos cuantos días de soledad para que nos conozcamos mejor y así enseñarle a comportarse.

Maes enarco las cejas y soltó una carcajada Roy debía estar loco si pensaba conseguir algo así.

-Claro, y ella aceptara enseguida. Seguramente ya tendrá listo el equipaje para que la secuestres.

-Nunca he dicho que vaya a secuestrarla, solo que pasare unos cuantos días a solas con ella en un lugar apartado donde no pueda correr a buscar ayuda de nadie. Los dos necesitamos un poco de intimidad.

-¿Y como conseguirás que te de el si, amigo mió? Riza no será tan tonta como para encerrarse en tu casa contigo un par de días.

-No será en mi casa, sino que nos tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Ya veras como a su regreso será una perfecta muchachita. Dulce y encantadora.

-Tal vez a su regreso tenga tu cabeza como trofeo, ¿No lo has pensado?- Maes dejo escapar un suspiro-. ¿Desde cuando te gusta tanto, Roy?

Aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe para el joven militar. Riza Hawkeye no le gustaba, por el contrario, le parecía muy desagradable con su carácter tan alborotado y su poca capacidad de aceptar las cosas como vinieran. El quería otra clase de mujer, una más sumisa.

-Ella solo me ha puesto las cosas difíciles , ya veras como en un par de días le demostrare que a pesar de lo que haga o diga es igual al resto de las mujeres. Tan débil como ellas.

- Eres pésimo mintiendo, y aun mas cuando intentas mentirte a ti mismo. Solo basta con observarte un poco cuando ella aparece, estas tan embobado por Riza Hawkeye que te molesta.

- Ella es una arpía- se defendió Roy.

-Pero no impide que te guste, bueno, pensándolo mejor tal ves eso es lo que provoca que te guste. Que te trata mal y no cae a tus pies.

-Dices estupideces, pero es normal en ti- murmuro Roy con un leve enfado-. Ahora voy a conseguir que mi plan funcione. Si tengo suerte, este fin de semana Riza y yo nos conoceremos un poco mas, por lo menos lo suficiente como para conseguir que no me mate.

-Debería pedirte que desistieras de esta tontería, pero se que no conseguiría nada por que eres un idiota muy terco, ¿podrías al menos contarme en que consiste tu súper plan, Roy?

Aquellas eran las palabras que Roy había estado esperando, una sonrisa asomo a sus labios mientras miraba a su mejor amigo lleno de expectación

- Como bien sabes, Riza no aceptaría ir conmigo a ningún sitio, para ella mi existencia es le peor de los agravios, pero para Grumman no y apelare a el.

-¿También invitaras a general a pasar unos días contigo? Pensaba que deseabas estar a solas con Riza, con su abuelo allí te será imposible convencerla de algo.

-No, Maes. Hablare con Grumman para pedirle que me permita pasar unos días con Riza en un lugar muy tranquilo y agradable.

-Entonces querido amigo…- Maes le apoyo la mano en el hombro-. No creo que te vaya tan bien después de todo. Recuerda que Grumman adora a Riza y no se arriesgara a dejar a su nieta en manos de un tipo con tu fama.

-Pero le daré mi palabra de que no le haré nada, además el desea que yo y Riza estemos juntos. Si le explico que esto es necesario el me dará su bendición y podré sacarla de aquí sin que me importen sus protestas.

El militar se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Creo que Riza seguirá protestando de todas maneras, diera Grumman su bendición o no, pero espero que te resulte y puedas conseguirla. Es una chica maravillosa cuando se lo propone.

-Lastima que conmigo no lo intento en lo mas mínimo- dijo Roy-. Ya veras como en una semana seré capas de conseguir que ella termine amándome.

-Amigo- le dijo Maes con una sonrisa-. Solo deseo que vuelvas completo. Y de verdad temo por que no sea así.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Terminada la hora de comida, Grumman se dirigía a su oficina cundo Roy se aproximo hasta el con expresión seria y preocupada. Durante unos segundos el anciano pensó que se debería a algún problema en el cuartel, pero rápidamente cambio esa idea por otra mucho mas agradable. Roy seguramente querría hablarle de Riza.

-General Grumman, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- le pregunto Roy visiblemente nervioso.

A pesar de haber repaso mentalote lo que le diría a Grumman y como el plantearía el problema, en ese momento Roy se sitia como el peor de los tontos. Maes había sembrado la duda en el tanto por su sentimientos hacia Riza como por el hecho de que tal vez al anciano no le gustaría dejar a su nieta a sus cuidados.

- Si es por lo de la cena de anoche…

Roy no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no podía creer que Grumman supiera lo que había ocurrido, el se había encargado de disimular muy bien, o por lo menos eso creía,

- Yo…

-Lo se, pero conozco a mi nieta mas de lo que te imaginas, Roy- el anciano suspiro y lo miro con cierta diversión en los ojos-. Si no le dije nada fue por que sabia que tu verías la manera de aclarar las cosas con ellas. Un regaño no habría servido de mucho.

-Es verdad, Riza se habría molestado aun mas conmigo. Y me lo merecía ya que tampoco me había portado muy bien con ella el día anterior- reconoció por fin el chico sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aun deseas conquistar a mi nieta?

-Nada ha cambiado para mi- confeso Roy- Y es por eso que necesito de su ayuda.

-Ah… bueno, supongo que un poco de ayuda no te vendría mal, ¿deseas que hable con Elizabeth o algo así?

Roy trago saliva con facultad. El corazón le latía desbocado esperando por la rotunda negación por parte del militar. Si el estuviera en el lugar de Grumman no aceptaría poner en esa situación a su nieta.

- Es algo un poco mas complejo- empezó a decir Roy-, he pensado que lo que nos falta a Riza y a mi para estrechar lazos es conocernos un poco mas, por desgracia su nieta no me tiene en muy alta estima y no me permite acercarme a ella mas de lo necesario.

- Desde un comienzo te advertí que seria algo difícil.

-Lo se y no me arrepiento, solo que he pensado mucho en lo que seria mejor y llegue a la conclusión de que deberemos pasar mas tiempo a solas.

Ya, estaba hecho se dijo Roy con el corazón en la garganta. Grumman se mantenía imperturbable mientras el estaba que se moría de los nervios. La vida era injusta.

- Bueno, muchacho… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que quieres estar a solas con Elizabeth?

- Yo… había pensado que tal vez seria bueno para ambos pasar unas semanas juntos sin nadie que se interpusiera entre ambos, Riza huye de mi cada vez que las cosas se ponen difíciles y no me da la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. Si estuviéramos en un sitio donde no pudiera huir de mi, tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

- No se si sea lo mas indicado- respondió Grumman.

-Entiendo su preocupación y le prometo que me comportare y cuidare de ella. Solo deseo conocer un poco mas a Riza y decidir por mi mismo si es la chica que espero que sea.

-¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?

- Este fin de semana, solo seria por un par de días y luego la tendría otra vez en su casa. Sana y salva.

-Elizabeth no querrá ir contigo- le advirtió Grumman-. Cuando se lo pregunte…

-Ese es el punto, general- se apresuro a decir Roy-. Se que a Riza no le gustara la idea de pasar un par de días conmigo, por este motivo, si usted me da la autorización ella no podrá negarse.

-Pero iría de mala gana.

-Y yo le ayudaría a que se le pasara- dijo Roy con una sonrisa-. Déme esa oportunidad, general Grumman y le prometo que su nieta será una chica completamente diferente cuando regrese.

El anciano asintió en silencio, mientras Roy esperaba expectante la respuesta que podría ser la solución a sus problemas. El quería que Riza se diera cuenta de sus errores y que mejor manera que teniéndola apartada de todo el mundo exceptuando a Roy…

- Puedes hacerlo muchacho- le contesto al fin el anciano-. Pero si mi nieta me cuenta que tu comportamiento no ha sido el mejor con ella, lo mejor será que empieces a buscar otro sitio para tu traslado.

- No cuente con ello, general- le dijo Roy con a sonrisa-. Seré la personificación del respeto y la virtud, y cuando su nieta regrese se dará cuenta de que este viaje será muy provechoso.

---------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Gracia acaba de salir a comprar cuando llamaron a al puerta, Riza observo la hora y pensó que tal vez seria su abuelo que ya habría salido del cuartel, solo al abrir y ver a Roy que le sonreía de una forma encantadora ella pensó en cerrar la puerta pero el se le adelanto.

-Hola, pequeña. No te quitare mucho tiempo, solo deseo darte una muy buena noticia- le dijo Roy mientras intentaba acercarse a ella y acariciarle la mejilla, pero Riza lo miro ceñuda y retrocedió.

-Viniendo de ti nada es una buena noticia, Roy- contesto ella implacable a pesar de que sentía las mejillas ardiendo por que el no dejaba de mirarla-. Pues, te escucho si de esa manera consigo que te vayas luego.

-¿Y no me invitas algo de beber, o a pasar y tomar asiento?

- No- respondió ella en seco-. Date por satisfecho al recibir unos minutos de mi tiempo.

-Lo tendré muy presente, pero aun así, me encanta venir a verte.

Riza intento parecer tan indiferente como de costumbre, pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil ignorar a Roy, cuando lo tenia así de cerca ya no estaba tan segura de no querer nada con el.

-No abuses, Roy- ella le sonrió-. Estoy ansiosa, ¿Qué es lo que has venido a comunicarme?

-Bueno, pequeña, este fin de semana haremos un pequeño viaje. Solo tu y yo.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser verdad, mi abuelo no me dejaría.

-Te equivocas, Elizabeth- Roy sintió lentamente logrando que los peores temores de Riza se apoderaran de ella-, tu abuelo esta encantado con la idea, incluso, el me ha permitido llevarte. Ahora, te dejo para que prepares el equipaje.

-¡No iré! ¡No iré! ¡No iré!- le dijo Riza alterada.

-Bueno, pequeña, si me pones las cosas difíciles, tal vez deba recurrir a un método que ya conoces bien- Riza se sonrojo al recordar el paso anterior cuando iba solo en camisón-. Nos veremos el sábado, pasare por ti a primera hora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo ****9: Aprendiendo a ceder.**

Grumman apenas había puesto un pie en la casa cuando Riza salio a su encuentro, a pesar de que estaba preparado para las preguntas de la joven, el verla tan enojada lo desconcertó mas de lo que pensaba.

-Por favor, abuelo, dime que Mustang me ha mentido- le suplico ella.

-Bien, Elizabeth… - el anciano se acerco a la joven para guiarla hasta el sofá y lograr que se sentara-, creo que si no me explicas que es lo que te perturba no podré responderte.

-¡Que accediste a que Mustang me lleve lejos por unos días a quien sabe que lugar y sin saber para que!- ella intento contener su rabia, respiro profundo y miro al anciano-. No puedes hacerme eso.

-Ah, era eso- Grumman suspiro-. Veras, Roy piensa que el hecho de que pasen un par de días juntos puede ser muy productivo para ambos.

-Yo no deseo tener nada productivo con el, no quiero ir de viaje con Roy y no tienes por que decidir por mi.

Riza siempre había considerado que las lágrimas eran un recurso despreciable y ella prefería mil veces tener una discusión acalorada y que la consideraran terca a echarse a llorar como una niña. pero en ese momento estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de echarse a llorar para ver si de esa manera lograba que su abuelo cediera. Sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Solo será un par de días y el se portara muy bien contigo, querida. Me lo ha asegurado y yo confío en su palabra.

-¿Y le has creído?- le pregunto ella indignada.

-No tengo motivos para desconfiar de el. Sus intenciones contigo han sido serias y ha respetado los limites que le he impuesto. Desde que te conoció se ha mostrado interesado en ti y ha hecho todo lo posible por ser agradable contigo. Si le dieras una oportunidad tal vez las cosas ahora serian muy distintas.

Riza pensó con rencor en todas las cosas que Roy se había atrevido a hacer sin el consentimiento de Grumman, ¿seguiría su abuelo teniéndolo en un pedestal si se enterara de cómo era realmente Mustang y de las cosas que había hecho para fastidiarla? Lo dudaba.

-Si yo accediera a ir a ese viaje- dijo Riza intentando mantener un poco de calma ante la desesperada situación que se presentaba ante ella-. ¿Que ganare yo, abuelo?.

El brillo de alegría que se reflejó en los ojos del general indicaban que el ya daba por hecho que su nieta accedería a pasar unos días con el joven miliar. Riza se sintió aun más furiosa e indignada. ¿Cómo demonios habría logrado tener Roy tal control en la voluntad de su abuelo?

-Lo conocerás mejor, ¿no te basta con eso, querida?

-No- espeto ella cortante.

-Una verdadera lastima- confeso el anciano-, pero si insistes… te prometo que si después de ese tiempo tu opinión sobre Roy no ha mejorado, le pediré que te deje en paz.

La mirada de incredulidad de la joven, mezclada con la expresión de alegría fueron más que suficientes para indicarle al anciano de que había ganado esa pequeña batalla contra su terquedad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó ella llena de alegría-. Si no me gusta como es Roy…

-No tendrás que seguir recibiendo sus vistas- concluyo Grumman-, pero, tendrás que darle una oportunidad, Elizabeth, no me sentiré satisfecho de saber que lo has mortificado durante todo el viaje. Aprovecha estos días, habla con el y luego decide si es o no el hombre adecuado para ti.

- Podría ser al contrario, ¿no te has planteado esa posibilidad, abuelo- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no. A pesar de lo que tu opines sobre el o de las ideas que otros te hayan metido en esa linda cabecita tuya, estoy convencido de que el coronel Mustang es el hombre indicado para ti, solo espero que no te des cuenta de eso cuando sea demasiado tarde.

-Esta bien, viajare con el y trataré de poner de mi parte- prometió ella con resignación -, pero tu no te olvides de lo que me has prometido.

-No lo haré, y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco me lo permitirías- le dijo el anciano en tono sombrío-. Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas a preparar tus cosas, querida? Me gustaría que tomaras estos días como unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Riza lo beso y le echo los brazos al cuello antes de salir corrido rumbo a su habitación, una vez allí, rió con satisfacción. Solo tendría que soportar a Roy un par de días mas, unos cuantos días y por fin podría librarse para siempre de el.

Llena de renovada energía, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas para guardar lo que necesitaría durante aquel viaje, cuando ya estaba por terminar con aquel trabajo algo en su interior le provoco desasosiego. Tal vez podría librarse de Roy para siempre pero, ¿era lo que en verdad quería?

Una molesta voz en su interior le dijo que no.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Gracia salio de la casa rogando que nadie la viera, mejor dicho, rogando para que su abuelo no la viera. Bordeo el jardín con cautela y cuando al fin estuvo en un sitio mas apartado pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Maes que la esperaba fuera, sonrió al verla aparecer, ella corrió entusiasmada hasta llegar a su lado.

-Mi prima y el abuelo han tenido una discusión terrible, pero al parecer Riza ha cedido a viajar con Roy- le informo ella al militar con alegría- ¿No te parece una noticia maravillosa, Maes?

-Claro que si, aunque dudo que Roy hubiera aceptado un por respuesta, pero el hecho de que tu prima le ponga las cosa mas fáciles es bueno para ambos. ¿Crees que después de pasar unos días solos servirá para algo?

Gracia se encogió de hombros.

-Si Riza no lo mata antes de que decidan regresar, tal vez reconozca que también esta interesada en Roy, porque lo esta solo que tu amigo tiene una manera muy especial de demostrar lo mucho que esta interesado en mi prima. Te aseguro que lo de la salida de la otra tarde no me parecía lo más indicado.

-Riza es la primera joven que no cae a los pies de Roy nada mas verlo, así que tendrás que entender que para el toda esta situación también es nueva y desconcertante. Nunca lo había visto esmerarse tanto por conseguir la atención de una joven. Tu prima debería sentirse muy satisfecha por eso.

-Ni que lo digas, Riza ha estado extraña y además esta convencida de que Roy solo juega con ella, ¿es así Maes?

Hughes se quedo callado. No quería romperle las ilusiones a Gracia contándole que Roy solo pretendía ganarle desafío al que Riza lo había empujado, pero tampoco deseaba mentirle afirmando que las intenciones de su amigo eran serias.

A pesar de todo, si lo miraba de manera objetiva, se podía pensar que el interés de Roy por la nieta del general Grumman era real. Riza era bonita y cada día que pasaba la atención de Roy en ella se iba haciendo más y mas fuerte, entonces, ¿Por qué no podían terminar juntos y enamorados?

-No, Roy no esta jugando con Riza- afirmo convencido de la veracidad de sus palabras-. Tal vez esta no sea una conquista tradicional pero creo que ni Riza ni mi amigo son personas muy apegadas a las tradiciones, tal vez para ellos funcionara mucho mejor de esta manera.

-Esperemos que sea así- suspiro ella-. Si Riza se decide por el… yo podré hacer lo mismo por mi parte.

-¿Fijarte en Roy?- le pregunto Hughes con una sonrisa.

-No, buscar novio- Gracia le dijo ella con infinita paciencia-. Mi abuelo ya no tendría excusas para no permitirme salir con nadie, y dado que Jean ya no esta en mis planes, creo que lo mejor será que busque a otra persona que valga la pena, ¿no lo crees?

A pesar de todo su esfuerzo por mostrarse tranquilo, Maes noto como se le aceleraba el pulso y se le encogía el estomago. Gracia seguía pendiente de el esperando ansiosa su respuesta. Nunca imagino que estaría tan deseoso de que a su amigo las cosas con Riza le resultaran bien, a pesar de las palabras de Grumman, sabia que tener a Riza comprometida con Roy le ayudaría mucho en sus objetivos.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Riza se sentía tan cansada que se criticaba una y otra vez por no haber sido capas de pegar un ojo en toda la noche, estaba conciente de que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el hecho de saber que pronto ella y Roy estarían a solas la perturbaba profundamente.

La ansiedad la dominaba. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Roy se traía entre manos pero si de una cosa estaba segura era de que sus intenciones no eran tan nobles como le quería hacer creer al general. El le habría prometido venganza y si eso no era una buena forma de cobrársela, ¿de que otra forma podría hacerlo?

-Ya estas levantada- le dijo Gracia entrando en el cuarto con una radiante sonrisa-. Anoche subiste tan rápido a tu habitación que pensé que no querrías hablar con nadie. El abuelo me dijo que estabas algo alterada.

-Sabes perfectamente que no estaba alterada sino furiosa-le dijo Riza con una mirada cargada de duda- y también estoy segura de que conoces el motivo, Gracia.

La joven se rió y se sentó junto a su prima que en ese momento terminaba de peinarse. Su alegría por como estaba resultando las cosas era tan evidente que no tenía sentido intentar mentir.

-Deberías estar contenta, Riza. Pasaras un par de días con Roy sin tener que preocuparte de compartirlo con nadie. Creo que ni siquiera te imaginas cuantas chicas matarían por tener esa oportunidad.

-Claro, para que intente dominarme como me lo ha hecho saber desde que nos hemos conocido.

-Pero tu misma me has dicho que el te gusta- le recordó Gracia con fingida inocencia-. Tal vez Roy diga la verdad y solo quiera estar unos días a solas contigo para conquistarte.

-Claro, si sus intenciones son tan inocentes te prometo que yo misma me retractarse ante el por mis malos pensamientos sobre sus intenciones.

-Me encantara ver como haces eso, pequeña.

Riza observo hacia la puerta y noto como se el encendía las mejillas por la vergüenza. Roy la estaba observando apoyado en la marco de la puerta y le sonreía. Realmente su día no podía empezar de peor manera.

-Roy- le dijo Gracia con alegría-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ahora que veo a tu querida prima, muchísimo mejor- respondió el con amabilidad dedicándole una sonrisa para dirigir luego su atención a Riza-. ¿Has pasado una buena noche, pequeña? Pareces cansada.

Riza se decidió al fin a mirarlo pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Roy sabia perfectamente que para ella esa noche habría sido un infierno y Riza estaba segura de que había disfrutado con eso.

-Claro que me ciento bien, solo es que la perspectiva de pasar tanto tiempo a solas contigo me pone un poco enferma.

Roy simplemente se rió.

-Mientes, pero descuida, ya tendremos tiempo para soluciones nuestros pequeños desacuerdos.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- le pregunto ella con fingida dulzura.

-Me encanta ver lo obediente que puedes llegar a ser, Elizabeth- le dijo Roy con tranquilidad, al ver la rabia que nacía en sus ojos ámbar sonrió abiertamente-. Si, creo que lo mejor será que nos marchemos si queremos llegar antes del anochecer.

-Te ayudo con tus cosas- Gracia tomo el pequeño bolso de su prima y salio a toda prisa del cuarto dejándolos al fin a solas.

Riza noto como se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón, no lograba entender como la sola presencia de ese hombre lograba perturbarla de tal modo. Cuando sintió que el le apoyaba las manos en los hombres contuvo la respiración.

-Relájate muchacha- le dijo el en un susurro que logro erizarle el vello de la nuca-, no voy a hacerte nada… por lo menos aun.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Roy- Riza se había puesto de pie y lo miraba desafiante-, ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Te prometo que antes de que estemos de regreso habrás aceptado lo que te niegas a demostrarme, pequeña- Roy suspiro y estiro la mano para acariciarle la mejilla pero ella se aparto-. Pero soy paciente, Riza, y si la recompensa final eres tu, lo seré todavía mas.

-Entonces, tendrás que morirte esperando, Mustang- Riza se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación dando un portazo. ¿Qué mas tendría que soportar a partir de ese momento?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo ****11: ¿Podemos conocernos?**

Desde que salieron de la ciudad, Riza no se había dignado a dirigirle ni una sola palabra a Roy, la verdad es que a el no le importaba gran cosa en ese momento, cuando al fin estuvieran los dos solos, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para aclarar sus problemas, de hecho, el no le permitiera a Riza regresar a casa hasta que sus pequeños desacuerdos quedaran saldados.

Roy aun no era capas de creer lo fácil que le había resultado llevar a cabo su plan, Grumman prácticamente le había cedido a su nieta en bandeja de oro y ahora su dulce y comprensiva Elizabeth tendría que comprender que las cosas con el no podía manipularse a su manera.

La observo unos segundos, ella iba absorta en el paisaje, dejando que la leve brisa le desordenara el pálido cabello y otorgándole un aire ausente y etéreo, de vez en cuando dejando escapar un lánguido suspiro que se perdía en el silencio que los embargaba. Roy pensaba que habría pagado lo que fuera por saber que era lo que cruzaba pos su cabeza. Hubiera deseado con desesperación llenarla de preguntas para conocerla un poco mas para poder adentrarse un podo mas en su vida; era realmente tan poco lo que sabia de ella a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos ¿Cómo había sido su vida con Grumman? ¿Por qué no deseaba estar con ningun chico si estaba claro que pretendientes no le faltaban? ¿Se habría enamorado alguna vez? No, eso no quería saberlo.

-Lamento la forma tan drástica en que te obligue a venir a este viaje, Riza- le dijo Roy sin apartar la vista de la carretera intentando mostrarse imperturbable, aun así sentía como le latía el corazón desbocado.

-¿Arrepentido, coronel?- le pregunto ella con un gesto de evidente incredulidad. Roy simplemente le sonrió.

-Dije que lamentaba el hecho de no haberte dado una opción para aceptar o rechazar la idea, pero no me puedo arrepentir del hecho de que estés aquí conmigo- Roy la miro detenidamente y sintió cierta arrogante satisfacción al notar que ella se ruborizaba bajo su atención-. Ya veras como este viaje es muy provechoso para ambos, pequeña, ya sabes que es lo que quiero de ti y si hace falta que pasemos un poco mas de tiempo juntos, bienvenido sea.

-Realmente te tienes en muy alta estima, Roy, ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella con una ligera sonrisa-. Por cierto, ¿Dónde me llevas? Aun me tienes expectante, no se que esperar de este paseo.

Esta vez fue Roy quien sonrió.

-Eso es aun una sorpresa, pequeña, solo te puedo decir que es un lugar muy agradable y acogedor. Estoy muy seguro de que te encantara y la verdad es que… bueno, confió en que sirva a mis propósitos.

-Creo que no me gustara imaginarme cuales serán esos propósitos- contesto ella con resignación-. No se como mi abuelo pudo obligarme a hacer algo así, tu fama con las mujeres es horrible, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para convencerlo de que estaría segura a tu lado?

-Solo la verdad, pequeña,- le dijo el con tranquilidad- que mis intenciones contigo son serias y respetables.

-Le has mentido- afirmo ella con cierta amargura en la voz-. Ambos sabemos que es lo que tú en verdad deseas.

Roy la miro con expresión interrogativa.

-¿Eso es lo que crees, Elizabeth?

-¿Debería creer otra cosa, Roy?- le pregunto ella sombría-. Si no recuerdo mal, lo que tu pretendes conseguir de mi es que me someta a tu voluntad, no me quieres a mi por lo que soy, solo por lo que represento, tu victoria.

A pesar de que lo deseaba Roy no podía negar aquello, era verdad, el mismo se lo había dicho cuando la desafió delante de sus hombres, pero entonces, ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba tanto?

-Tendremos un tiempo para nosotros y llegaremos a un acuerdo beneficioso para los dos- el le sujeto la mano para Riza la retiro casi de inmediato-. Te lo prometo.

Riza asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el camino, no soportaba estar allí encerrada a solo unos escasos centímetros de el y saber que el único motivo de ese viaje era para conseguir su objetivo. Maldito fuera el y su decisión de humillarla. Tonta de ella por no poder acallar lo que sentía por dentro.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y fue a perderse entre sus labios, Riza se sintió aun mas amargada al darse cuenta de que para ella aquellos días con Roy solo servirían para herirla una mas, si se dejaba embelesar por el, estaba segura de que perdería mucho mas que aquella apuesta y su orgullo, estaba convencida de que perdería también algo mucho mas valioso, su corazón.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Después de casi siete horas de viaje, Roy comenzaba ya a sentir el agotamiento del viaje, aun así antes de llegar a casa tendrían que comprar algunas provisiones, así que aparco el coche cerca de un almacén y miro a su acompañante. Riza se había dormido hacia poco mas de una hora, la imagen que presentaba era tan apacible y delicada que sintió arrepentimiento de despertarla, mejor dejarla dormir hasta que llegaran a su destino y que así estuviera de mejor humor.

Con aquella determinación bajo del coche y se encamino a la tienda para comprar todo lo que fuera necesario para unos cuantos días, total si llegaban a necesitaban algo mas el podría acercarse hasta el pueblo y abastecerse de lo que hiciera falta.

Por su lado Riza se despertó con un poco de frió, abrió lentamente los ojos y se removió incomoda en su cama, al darse cuenta de que estaba semi inclinada y de que su lugar de descanso no era exactamente su cómodo lecho sino un coche, el de Roy.

Con un débil gemido ella se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y observo a su alrededor; no tenia ni la menor idea de en que lugar se encontraba y al saberse sola y desamparada un miedo frió se apodero de ella, ¿seria acaso esa la venganza de Roy, el abandonarla a su suerte en un lugar desconocido? No, no lo creía, el no se arriesgaría a enfadar a su abuelo pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaba?

Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo la ropa y se ordeno los mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de su moño, así que sintiéndose mas conforme con ella misma se bajo del coche para buscar al joven militar para exigirle una explicación y calmar a la ves sus propios temores, sin embrago esto no fue necesario ya que el se acercaba hacia ella y le sonrió abiertamente.

-Has despertado- le dijo con alegría-. No había querido despertarte por temor a ganarme tu enfado, pequeña, además parecías tan cansada que pensé que te vendrían bien unas horas de descanso.

Riza se sintió tentada de confesarla que el era el principal responsable de su agotamiento, que gracias a el y a su estupido viaje no había sido capas de pegar un ojo en toda la noche por lo nerviosa que se encontraba al saber que estaría a su merced, aun así Riza se quedo callada.

-Pensé que te habías marchado- le critico ella en tono reprobatorio-. No me agrada que desaparezcas así como así.

Roy sonrió y para su sorpresa la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso levemente en los labios. Riza le apoyo las manos sobre el pecho para apartarse pero Roy no se lo permitió obligándola a permanecer a su lado.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso, pequeña. Saber que te preocupas por mi.

-No eras exactamente tu quien me preocupaba, sino el hecho de estar sola y no saber que haría luego, ¡ni siquiera se a que lugar me has traído, Roy!

El se aparto de su lado con un suspiro de resignación, para luego volver a ocuparse de guardar las comprar en el coche, una vez que hubo terminado de hacer aquello bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, le abrió la puerta del vehículo en una clara invitación a que subiera de una vez.

Riza obedeció aun sintiéndose turbada por el comportamiento de Roy y su inesperado silencio. Tal vez el se hubiera molestado por su comentario pero ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Estar feliz por esos días de aislamiento con Roy Mustang? Imposible. Aunque lo deseara con desesperación ella no podía caer en su juego.

-¿Aun estas enfadada porque te he obligado a venir conmigo, Elizabeth?- le pregunto Roy al cabo de unos minutos.

-No, creo que no- admitió ella al fin-. No me gusto que mi abuelo decidiera por mi ni tampoco el hecho de que tu te tomaras tantas atribuciones conmigo pero… creo que en parte tienes razón, debemos buscar un punto de equilibrio entre ambos si no deseamos terminar matándonos.

-Yo ni siquiera se porque rayos estoy haciendo todo esto- le dijo Mustang sin mirarla-. Me agrada estar contigo, pero no eres una joven encantadora y mucho menos dulce o cariñosa conmigo.

-Lo haces por la apuesta- le recordó Riza dirigiéndole una mirada elocuente a la cual Roy no le hizo caso.

-Si, por eso también pero no creo que para eso sea necesaria que me tome tantas molestias, no crees.

-¿Estas tratando de insinuar que por mi culpa has tenido que soportar una gran carga sobre tus hombros, coronel Mustang?- le pregunto ella con fingida desilusión-. No sabes cuanto lamento oír eso.

-¿Como lo has adivinado? ¿Tan fácil es leer en mí?

Riza sonrió ante su tonto comentario pero no se sintió molesta ni ofendida, por primera vez en ese viaje se estaban relajando un poco. Como si hubieran decidido mutuamente disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos de viaje?- le pregunto Riza sin saber si deseaba conocer realmente la respuesta.

-Una semana, tal vez dos. Todo depende.

-¿De que depende?

Roy simplemente sonrió.

-De lo rápido que me des el si que ansió escuchar, pequeña. Ya lo sabes, todo esta en tus manos.

-----------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------

- Espero que te guste- le dijo Roy a la joven cuando al fin aparcaron frente a una pequeña cabaña situada en medio de la nada.

Riza observo a su alrededor asombrada. El lugar era muy hermoso y la casa, a pesar de verse algo abandonada y descuidada también parecía ir acorde con la soledad y bella vegetación que se apreciaba alrededor. Si las intenciones de Roy para ese viaje eran las de que ella no tuviera a quien acudir en un caso de emergencia, lo había conseguido a la perfección.

- ¿Es tuya?- le pregunto Riza mientras observaba la casa con verdadero interés, Roy solo sonrió.

- Podría decirse que algo así- se encogió de hombros y siguió descargando cosas del coche -. Es del padre de Maes, así que el me la facilito por el tiempo que sea necesario, pequeña. Puedes sentirte como en tu casa.

-Claro, no debería ser difícil, ¿verdad?- Riza suspiro y abrió con cierta dificultad la puerta que se notaba que no había tenido mucho uso por lo menos durante bastante tiempo. Al poner un pie en la casa se quedo gratamente sorprendida con lo que vio. Si era un lugar muy bonito e pesar de que pedía a gritos una buena limpieza. Seguramente esa tarde tendrían que dedicarse a dejar la casa habitable antes de pensar siquiera en poder irse a dormir.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Roy apoyándole las manos en los hombros, para su sorpresa Riza no intento apartarse al sentir su contacto, por el contrario se mostró relajada mientras seguía contemplado entusiasmada el interior.

- Debo reconocer que es el lugar perfecto si uno desea descansar y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Me extraña que Maes no venga aquí mas seguido, el no parece la misma clase de hombre que eres tu, coronel Mustang.

-¿Qué clase de hombre se supone que soy yo, pequeña?

Riza suspiro.

-Arrogante y presumido, ansioso por estar siempre en el lugar donde puedes destacar por encima del resto.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, Riza. No sabes como me alegra oír tales palabras de tus dulces labios, me llegan al corazón. Pero lamento desilusionarte, por lo general era yo quien prefería venir aquí que Maes, a el nunca le ha gustado mucho estar tan apartado de la civilización.

- ¿Y a ti si?- le pregunto ella con incredulidad. Riza se volteo despacio y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Roy.

-A veces, es bueno para aclarar las ideas y las prioridades. Contigo, la situación cobra otro significado mucho mas gratificante.

- No deberías cantar victoria tan fácilmente- le recodo ella a pesar de que el pulso se le había acelerada y sentía como le golpeaba el corazón contra el pecho-. No te daré la respuesta que buscas tan fácil.

Roy le sujeto la barbilla y se inclino hacia ella para besarla dulcemente en los labios. Cuando se aparto Riza tena las mejillas sonrojadas.

- No espero que sea fácil, pequeña. Solo que sea posible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 11: A solas.**

Roy y Riza pasaron el resto de la tarde intentando poner un poco de orden en la pequeña cabaña. No era un lugar muy grande aunque si bastante cómodo; consistían en dos cuartos, una cocina minúscula, un cuarto de baño y una pequeña sala para poder pasar el resto del tiempo.

Como Riza vio en cuanto llego la casa estaba llena de polvo ya que según lo que Roy le contó nadie había estado por ahí como mínimo de dos años, y si no fuera por su idea de haber ido ese fin de semana allí lo mas probable es que hubiera seguido desocupada por mucho mas tiempo.

Cuando la tarde ya iba tocando a su fin, Roy dio por finalizado en trabajo del día y sugirió que preparan la cena y luego poder retirarse a dormir ya que al día siguiente tenían bastantes cosas que hacer. Riza no quería obedecer ciegamente sus órdenes, sin embargo al igual que el joven militar se sentía demasiado hambrienta y fatigada como para tener ánimos de empezar una discusión con Roy.

Para sorpresa de Riza, Roy se mostró dispuesto a prepara la cena y platicaba con ella como si fueran viejos amigos que se conocían desde hacia mucho tiempo. Durante el viaje y las primeras horas que había pasado a solas en la cabaña ella había estado esperando casi constantemente que el comenzara un plan para seducirla, pero para su alivio y un poco de desilusión, Roy se había comportado como un verdadero caballero logrando desconcertarla mucho mas.

El no poder tener aun claro lo que en verdad deseaba complicaba todavía mas las cosas entre ambos, Riza sabia que ya no estaba en posición de huir de Roy, el mismo le había asegurado que o saldrían de ese sitio hasta que no hubieran solucionado sus desacuerdos y la verdad era que ella dudaba de que pudieran llegar nunca a ella. Sin embargo también era conciente de que Roy le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho, lo que temía era que concluida su estadía en ese sitio ella terminara tan ilusionada con el que cuando la historia y el interés de Roy terminaran ella quedaría destrozada y no le seria fácil poder volver a ser la misma nunca mas.

Se llevo el ultimo bocado que le quedaba en el plato a la boca y levanto la vista, con desconcierto se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que Roy la había estado observando todo ese tiempo con atención. Termino de tragar con nerviosismo y vio que el sonreía con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Parecías tan concentrada que me daba pena sacarte de tus pensamientos- le dijo el con tranquilidad y estiro la mano para tomar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos-. Supongo que ha sido un día demasiado largo para ambos, pequeña, ¿deseas que nos vayamos ya a descansar, Riza?

Ella negó con rapidez.

- Me encargaré primero de lavar los platos y poner las últimas cosas en orden. Luego me iré a la cama, ¿Qué planeas hacer mañana?- se apresuro a preguntarle ella para cambiar de tema.

Roy comprendió a la perfección lo que intentaba hacer y suspiro.

- Bueno, había pensado que seria bueno para ambos pasar algunas horas recorriendo los alrededores, desde que era un adolescente que no lo hago y me gustaría ver si han cambiado tanto las cosas. Pasado mañana te llevare al pueblo para que lo conozcas y compres las cosas que te sean mas necesarias- le aseguró el-, pero me gustaría que mañana fuéramos al rió, no esta muy lejos de aquí y podemos llegar caminando sin mayores problemas, ¿que te parece?

-Por mi esta bien, no ha sido nunca mi intención en este viaje la de complicarte la vida- aseguro la joven.

-Mentirosa- Roy se puso de pie y tiro suavemente de ella para que hiciera lo mismo y asi quedara frente a el-. Estoy seguro que en cuanto supiste lo del viaje esa mentecita tuya debe de haber ideado las mil maneras de hacerme sufrir las penas del infierno para intentar castigarme por mi descaro, ¿verdad? Me encantaría saber en que habías pensado para mi tormento, pequeña.

- La curiosidad no saciada me parece un buen castigo por le momento para usted, coronel Mustang- le respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa-. Cuando lo crea conveniente se lo haré saber.

-Supongo que eso será cuando este tan desesperado que me tengas implorándote perdón - dijo el antes de sonreírle-. Podré esperar, pequeña, aunque presiento que no me gustar hacerlo poder contenerme.

-El autocontrol es algo que debería aprender y practicar mas, coronel, en su trabajo le será muy útil. Siga el ejemplo de mi abuelo- Riza se soltó de sus manos y se separo para recoger los platos y meterse luego en la diminuta cocina para poder poner de ese manera distancia entre ellos.

Roy se metió las manos en los bolsillos para no correr a sujetarla otra ves, deseba poder besarla y abrasarla con libertad y no tener que esperar siempre a que ella lo rechazar o le insultara, ¿tan difícil le resultaba Riza comprender que podrían estar bien si pasaban un tiempo juntos como algo mas que amigos? Seguramente si el le pedía algo así ella lo mandaría directamente al infierno y todas sus posibilidades se perderían sin remedio. Tenia que esperar.

Pensó en ir a la cocina y obligarla a seguir esa conversación, pero sabia no era el mejor momento. Autocontrol, si, seguramente, pensó el con ironía. Termino de recoger las cosas de la mesa para dejar todo ordenado y así ayudar a Riza; ya mañana seria otro día y si todo resultaba como esperaba, muy pronto Elizabeth Hawkeye estaría completamente feliz entre sus brazos.

-----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------------

Riza permitió que Roy volviera a besarla mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello para atraerlo más hacia si. Se sentía tan maravillosamente bien que le resto de las cosas que se había repetido con anterioridad no le importaban, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que Roy siguiera allí a su lado, besándola.

Un débil gemido escapo de sus labios cuando los labios de Roy descendieron lentamente hacia su cuello, Riza cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando pensar con claridad y recuperar un poco de control pero le parecía tan difícil, tenia que recodar que no era real, que solo era… solo que ese no era un sueño.

Riza abrió los ojos de golpe, grito con una mezcla de rabia y sorpresa logrado que Roy la mirara confundido y luego lo empujo tan fuerte que lo tiro de la cama logrando que el se quejara.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!- le pregunto el joven militar ofendido.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo tu aquí?!- le pregunto ella furiosa mientras se subía las sabanas hasta la barbilla y lo miraba como si fuera un pervertido. Riza estaba convencida de que en realidad lo era.

- Yo… bueno- Roy se ruborizo levemente ante su pregunta-. Vine a despertarte y te di un beso de buenos días, pero luego tu…

-¡Maldito seas!- le dijo Riza mientras le lanzaba una almohada-. Te has intentado aprovechar de mi mientras estaba dormida. Eres el peor hombre que he conocido en mi vida, Roy Mustang.

- Te juro que no sabia que lo estabas- se defendió el sujetando la almohada luego de recibir el golpe tan certero. La mirada de furia e incredulidad de la chica lo asusto un poco- . Buceo, si lo sabia en un comienzo pero cuando te bese dijiste mi nombre y entonces si pensé que estabas despierta y como no te opusiste a que siguiera besándote creí que eso era lo que desebas.

-¡Maldito seas, maldito seas, maldito seas!- la joven le tiro todo lo que pillo a mano que no fuera muy peligroso y Roy lo aceptó con resignación como merecido castigo, sin embargo cuado Riza levanto un jarrón con aspecto peligroso, Roy se puso rápidamente de pie y se lo quito de las manos.

- Tranquilízate, Elizabeth, recuerda que no tenemos un hospital cerca y eso puede cuasar mucho daño.

-Lo se y esa era precisamente mi intención- le dijo ella con rabia y poniéndose de pie-. Yo no sabia- repitió con ironía-. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a entrar a este cuarto!

Roy se dio cuenta de que el enfado de Riza era principalmente porque se sentía mortificada por el hecho de haberse mostrado tan dispuesta a estar con el cuando no era consciente de su presencia, una lastima y a la ves un verdadero alivio, si Riza no se hubiera despertado en ese momento y lo hubiera obligado a apartarse, Roy tal vez no habría sido capas de detenerse.

-No volveré a entrar en ese habitación sin permiso- prometió Roy con tranquilidad, sonrió al ver que ella tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillante causa de la rabia. Se veía preciosa-. Pero estoy seguro de que pronto tu misma me invitaras a entrar en el- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Roy la oyó maldecidlo cuando cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. Ella no le perdonaría tan fácilmente aquello pero, ¿se arrepentía realmente de haberlo hecho? No.

No era algo que hubiera tenido planeado de antemano sin embargo le vino muy bien, ahora estaba mas convencido que nunca de lo que deseba a Riza y de que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguirla.

La joven salio del cuarto dando un portazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-Antes de salir tenemos que desayunar, pequeña, además…

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo, Mustang- le espeto ella con rabia-. Me voy al pueblo a buscar un lugar para alojarme y así poder estar lo mas alejada de ti y de tus ideas. Cuando decidas dar por terminado el viaje puede ir a recogerme.

Para sorpresa de Riza, Roy se acerco a ella y le sonrió.

-Vamos, perdóname- le pidió mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello- Prometo que me comportare.

Riza negó.

-Me voy y no cambiare de opinión.

Roy sujeto la puerta para que ella no saliera pero la mirada de rencor que le lanzo le dijo que medírselo solo conseguiría enfadarlo aun mas.

- No hay alojamiento en el pueblo- le dijo el sabiendo que era cierto.

-Descuida, encontrare algo. No soy exigente.

- Además no es bueno que salgas ahora, se avecina una tormenta.

Riza lo miro con incredulidad y luego al cielo completamente despejado.

-Claro Roy, te creo- le dijo antes de salir dejándolo solo.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

¡Maldito fuera Roy Mustang! Y ella también por ser tan testaruda, pensó Riza mientras se sentaba intentado buscar refugio en uno de los negocios que ya estaba cerrados a esa hora.

Riza había salido de la casa convencida de poder darle una lección a Roy, ahora para satisfacción de el y su propio perjuicio si se había puesto a llover a cantaras y para colmo de males ese pueblo del demonio parecía un lugar muerto. No tenia ningun sitio donde cubrirse y la lluvia no parecía tener intención de parar.

El sonido de un coche al acercarse la sobresalto. Sin embargo le dio un vuelvo el corazón al ver quien era el conductor. Roy había ido a buscarla.

-Sube- le dijo el mientras le abría la puerta sin hacerle mas preguntas.

Riza lo observo de reojo antes de arrebujarse lo mejor que pudo en el abrigo que el le tendió. El joven militar no parecía enfadado con ella, pero tampoco muy contento, así que ella prefirió no hacer mas comentarios hasta que llegaran a casa.

El camino de regreso a Riza se le hizo eterno, deseba gritar de lo frustrada que se sentía pero cuando estaba punto de ponerse a llorar, Roy le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y se inclino un poco para besarla levemente en los labios.

-No vuelvas a desobedecerme con algo así, podemos discutir lo que quieras, pero no arriesgarte de ese modo.

La culpabilidad la hizo mantenerse callada. Cuando llegaron por fin a la casa Roy la insto a poner algo seco y luego la ayudo a cercarse el cabello mientras la obligaba a comer algo caliente. Riza deseaba desesperadamente confesarle a Roy lo que sentía por el y a la ves tenia tanto miedo, el se había preocupado por ella…

-Lo siento- murmuro Riza después de terminar su plato de comida y bajo la vista-. Solo estaba asustada esta mañana y… lo lamento.

-Me asuste mucho cando no te encontraba por ningun sitio, pero ahora ya estas aquí- Roy le dejo el cabello en paz y le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a mirlo-. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Riza. Mucho.

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente, pero cuando Riza entreabrió los suyos para que el continuara con el beso ella no se sintió muy bien. Cerro los ojos y tembló ligeramente. Oyó que Roy soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

Riza asintió con lentitud. Noto que el la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al cuarto depositándola en la cama antes de que pidiera protestar. Luego la beso en la frente.

-No necesito un enfermero- le dijo mientras lo observaba salir de la habitación.

El dolor de cabeza era terrible, había tenido un día de mucha tención y lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cama e intentar dormir un poco para poder reponerse y sentirme mejor a la mañana.

La habitación estaba a oscuras así que Riza encendió la lámpara y la puso con baja intensidad, se puso su camisa de dormir y se alegro de que al cabello ya no estuviera húmedo. Estaba casi lista para meterse bajo las mantas cuando Roy entro en la habitación.

-Vete- le dijo Riza-. No puedes entrar aquí.

-Me iré cuando te hayas tomado la medicina

Riza no tenia ánimos de discutir así que acepto los dos comprimidos y el vaso de agua que le ofrecía y se los tomo.

-¿Satisfecho?

Roy la observo con un nudo en el estomago. Así le parecía una chica mucho mas joven, con el cabello suelto y la expresión agotada. Sintió el deseo casi incontrolable de abrasarla y tumbarse junto a ella en la cama.

- Lo estaría mucho mas si me permitieras pasar esta noche contigo- le dijo el con una sonrisa-. Solo para comprobar si estas bien.

-Vete con tu libido a otra parte.

Roy soltó una carcajada y la ayudo a costarse evitando tocarla más de lo necesario.

-Calla, cierra los ojos y duérmete- le dijo el

-Te odio.

-Hmm… si necesitas algo por la noche, llámame- le dijo el apando la luz

-Antes preferiría morirme- dijo Riza sin mucha convicción. Roy simplemente sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero que las haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, ya dentro de poco podré responder como es debido, un beso, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13: Una oportunidad**

Riza abrió los ojos sintiéndose horriblemente mal, le dolía la cabeza y estaba segura de tener fiebre, y si por eso fuera poco, Roy estaba sentado cerca de su cama observándola.

-¿Has dormido bien pequeña?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa. Ella negó.

-No podría sentirme peor y ni siquiera puedo culparte a ti ya que no te hice caso y si me mejor fue por mi propia culpa.

-Muy sabio de tu parte, pero de igual forma yo debería haberte obligado a quedarte, tu no estas acostumbrada a este sitio y bueno… quizás darte unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad antes de nuestros días de convivencia.

Riza no podía comprender porque aquello le alteraba los nervios. Convivir con Roy, de solo pensarlo se le aceleraba el corazón y sentía un nudo en el estomago. Roy acerco su mano a la mejilla de ella y la acaricio.

-Creo que tendremos que suspender nuestro paseo de esta mañana, pequeña, lo mejor será que te quedes en cama y yo cuidare de ti. Si mas tarde te sientes un poco mejor podremos empezar a solucionar nuestras pequeñas diferencias.

-¿El regresar a casa no esta en las alternativas?- sugirió Riza con una leve sonrisa.

Roy sabia que si Riza empeoraba esa seria la decisión correcta, pero agradecía a Dios que el las condiciones climáticas no se los permitieran por lo menos ese día. Se puso de pie y abrió con lentitud la cortina donde una tenue claridad inundo la habitación.

-Hasta que pare de llover será imposible que salgamos de aquí, Riza, tal vez en unas cuantas horas mejore y podamos tomar una decisión.

- Mentiroso- Riza suspiro y volvió a recostarse en la cama, a pesar de todo se sentía aliviada-. Pero aquí me siento bien de momento, creo que no seria capas de soportar el viaje de regreso y tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo como has dicho, creo que no soportaría otro mes así contigo.

-Yo tampoco, tu sabes que mis exigencia son aun mayores.

Riza se sonrojo cuando el se acerco hasta ella para besarla, se apoyo lo mas que pudo contra las almohadas pero Roy estaba ya casi sobre ella.

-Soy contagiosa- le recodo Riza desesperada-. Si tu te enfermas, ¿quien cuidara de mi, Roy? Le prometiste a mi abuelo que yo seria tu responsabilidad.

El la miro arqueando una ceja, cuando una sonrisa curvo sus labios y se alejo despacio Riza pudo respirar aliviada.

-Eres muy lista, pequeña. Pero tu sabes a la perfección lo que deseo antes de que nos marchemos de este lugar, ¿tan difícil el complacerme? Si tu lo quieras podríamos satisfacernos mutuamente.

- Lamento comunicarte esto, pero tengo la leve impresión de que nuestras expectativas son muy diferentes- le dijo Riza con tristeza. Lo que ella quería Roy jamás seria capas de dárselo y ella solo terminaría sufriendo aun mas.

-¿Tan segura estas de eso, Riza?

-Yo…

Roy la beso rápidamente y se levanto de la cama son dejar de sonreír, sin embargo en su ojos se veía cierta turbación que hasta ese momento ella jamás había visto.

-Intenta descansar un poco mas, luego hablaremos.

---------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Gracia sonrió al ver a Maes que se acercaba hasta la casa, se veía tan contento como ella de esa oportunidad que se estaban dando. Ambos estaban enamorados.

Durante algunos días habían tenido la esperanza de poder contarle al general Grumman lo que de verdad ocurría entre ellos, pero ella todavía temía que si Riza no aceptaba a Roy y las cosas no salieran tal y como ellos esperaban, pero no debía amargarse antes de tiempo y sobre todo tener fe.

-Me alegra de que hayas podido venir- la joven abraso al militar y lo beso levemente-. ¿Mi abuelo no ha sospechado nada?

-Mmm… no creo, pero he tomado una decisión y hablare con el general lo antes posible- le dijo el.

- No puedes hacer eso, si mi abuelo se entera me prohibirá verte y Riza aun no toma su decisión, si solo esperamos un poco mas- suplico ella -. Maes, solo hasta que Riza y Roy vuelvan para que sepamos a que atenernos.

Esa era la principal preocupación de Hughes, durante la noche anterior había comprendido que tal ves el interés de Roy en Riza si era rela pero su amigo estaba tan cegado por cobrarse venganza con ella que tal vez lo arruinara todo. Si Riza se daba cuenta de su error no lo perdonaría nunca.

-La otra vez hable con tu abuelo y el me explico la verdad de todo este asunto, el no te prohibirá que salgas con alguien a menos que Riza lo haga, solo que esperaba que encontraras a la persona adecuada para hacerlo.

-¿Y crees que tu puedas cumplir ese requisito?- le pregunto ella. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Eso es lo que intentaremos averiguar- Maes la abrazo y suspiro-. Pero si le mostramos las cosas como nosotros las vemos y el se da cuenta de que lo que sentimos no es algo pasajero nos comprenderá, el general Grumman es un hombre sensato y amable. Ya veras que todo resulta bien.

-¿Y Roy y Riza?- ella lo miro ceñuda-. Yo deseo que mi prima sea feliz y si el es el hombre adecuado para ella…

-Gracia… no me gustaría que te hicieras ilusiones que luego se desvanecieran así como así, quizás ellos no sean el uno para el otro.

-¡Claro que lo son! Desde que Roy llego se mostró interesado en mi prima y ha conseguido mas con ella que el resto de los jóvenes que han intentado conquistarla, si eso no es relevante nada lo es.

-Pero Roy se ira de ciudad del Este en un tiempo más y se olvidara de Riza y de todo lo que ha sucedido aquí.

Gracia lo miro boquiabierta, la extraña respuesta del joven militar comenzó a intrigarla y lentamente llego a la conclusión de que Maes sabia mucho mas de lo que le había dicho sobre la relación de sus amigos. Ella se aparto de su lado y lo observo ceñuda y al borde de la furia.

-¿Así que Roy se marchara de ciudad del Este?- le pregunto ella intentando mostrase tranquila-. No se por que tengo la impresión de que hay algo mas a parte de eso que te impulsa a pensar de que ellos no terminaran juntos.

Maes la observo con cierto temor, no podía ser tan cobarde como para no contarle la verdad y a la vez sabia que si lo hacia lo mas probable seria que ella se molestara tanto que diera por terminada su recién empezada relación, aun así podía ver en los ojos de la muchacha la determinación de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Gracia, creo que hay algo que no te he contado y que estoy seguro no te gustara para nada. Antes que nada deberías sentarte.

La joven hizo lo que el le pedía, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse lo que podía ser aquello para que Maes estuviera tan nervioso.

-Riza sabe que el interés de Roy es ganar sobre ella por lo ocurrido en el cuartel, ella no va ciega a eso y las cosas pueden cambiar.

-Pero no el otro motivo- el joven militar tomo aire antes de continuar-. El único motivo por el cual Roy se decidió a conquistar a Riza fue por que yo se lo pedí.

-¿Qué tu que? ¿Maes, de verdad hiciste una cosa así?- ella se llevo las manos al rostro y luego lo miro furiosa.

- Era la única manera de que tu abuelo me permitiera acercarme a ti, así que cuando supe que Roy venia trasladado a ciudad del Este creí que era la mejor oportunidad y le ofrecí un trato.

-¿Qué ganara ese maldito mentiroso si consigue a mi prima?- le espeto la joven furiosa.

-Yo haré lo posible para que el consiga un traslado a ciudad Central. Le prometí que si yo te conseguía, lograría que el se pudiera marchar de aquí lo antes posible.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, Maes tenia ganas de abrazar a la joven y suplicarle que lo perdonara, pero ella se mostraba tan distante y rígida que no se atrevió a dar ese paso.

-Deberías irte a casa, Maes.

-Gracia, de verdad…

- Cuando Riza y Roy regresen, tomaremos una decisión sobre nosotros. Ahora no puedo prometerte nada, estoy demasiado confundida.

-Mi intención nunca fue la de hacerles daño a ninguna de las dos y estoy seguro de que Roy a su manera si quiera a tu prima.

-No intentes intervenir por el, creo que Roy tendrá que dar bastantes explicaciones por el solo cuando mi prima se las exija y ten por seguro de que ella lo hará.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Riza no podía recordar como habían trascurrido las siguientes horas, aun se sentía muy cansada y algo enferma, Roy se quedaba con ella en la habitación pero no la presionaba sino que esperaba paciente a que se diera la mejor oportunidad para llegar a un acuerdo, y eso era lo que mas la asustaba.

Habían sido largas horas en las cuales había tomado su decisión, no era algo a la ligera ya que se había dado el tiempo necesario para analizar cada una de las posibilidades antes de decirle a Roy le que pensaba, no podía esperar mas.

Después de haber cenado, Riza hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, encontró a Roy terminado de poner las cosas en orden y considero que ese seria la mejor oportunidad que tendrían para hablar.

-No deberías estar levantada- le dijo Roy al verla apoyada en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Te sientes mejor, pequeña?

-Digamos que ya no me da vueltas la cabeza y creo que ha cedido un poco la fiebre, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi, debo reconocer que te has portado de maravillas y se lo haré saber a mi abuelo cuando regresemos.

-Ah, eso es muy reconfortante pero si no te recuperas no podremos tener oportunidad de pasar unos días juntos sin preocupaciones y sin intromisiones. Ya veras como dentro de poco estas mejor y podemos salir como te había prometido, el pueblo es mucho mas bonito cuando esta abierto y…

-Roy… si no existiera ese absurdo desafió que ambos hicimos cuando nos conocimos, ¿realmente estarías interesado en mi?

Roy la observo unos segundos intrigado y dudoso, aquello era algo en lo que había pensado durante mucho tiempo y a la conclusión que había llegado no era la que mas le agradara. El tenia un objetivo que alcanzar y este se hacia cada vez mas lejano y absurdo cuando Riza se mostraba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, el no quería compromisos, no podía tenerlos y sin embargo si no conseguía a Riza Hawkeye para el, tampoco obtendría lo que tanto anhelaba.

"Miente y dile que no, que solo es un juego para ti", se repitió una y otra vez, si lo hacia ella lo odiaría y ninguno de los des resultaría lastimado, ¿pero desde cuando le importaba a el lo que le ocurriera a Riza? Siempre en una relación existía la posibilidad de que alguna de las dos partes terminara lastimada. Lo que lo inquietaba era el saber que no quería que esa fuera Riza.

-¿Roy?

-Yo…- cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella Roy se sintió perdido-. Si, Riza, seguiría interesado en ti.

-¿No lo dices por que estoy enferma y no deseas hacerme enfadar?

-Creo que me lo pensaría dos veces en decírtelo si estuvieras sanas, podrías matarme si no te agrada mi respuesta.

Riza contuvo la respiración y camino muy segura hacia el, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y hubiera deseado con desesperación que aquello que sentía no fuera real, pero ya nada podía hacer, ¿en que momento había permitido que sus sentimientos la dominaran? No lo sabia, pero ya no podía sacarse aquello del corazón.

-Me alegra saberlo- le dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas y trato de convencerse de que se debía a la fiebre y no a la vergüenza y el nerviosismo-. Hoy he pensado en, bueno, nuestra situación y llegue a una conclusión.

"Pideme que me aleje, Riza. Pideme que te deje en paz por que yo no seria tan fuerte para pedírtelo"

-No se como, ni siquiera deseo entrar a analizarlo por que dudo que encontrara una respuesta que me pareciera satisfactoria, pero a pesar de ser uno de los hombres mas complicados que he tenido la suerte de conocer creo que si me gustas y que siento algo por ti.

-Yo…

Riza no le dio tiempo a responder, le echo los brazos al cuello y lo beso con toda la pasión que llevaba días acumulando dentro de ella. Roy la estrecho contra si y se olvido de las razones por las cuales no podía permitirse tener a Riza, olvido que el entregar su corazón no entraba en los planes, ese momento era tan perfecto que nada podía interponerse entre ellos.

-Yo también, Riza. Yo también.

------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap de esta semana, como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14: Comienzo y separación**

Estaba perdido. Si, definitivamente estaba perdido.

Roy contemplaba como Riza caminaba a su lado con una alegría hasta ese momento desconocida para el. Había trascurrido cuatro días desde su llegada a la cabaña y el cambio que se produjo en ella lo llenaba ala vez de alegría, expectación e incertidumbre. Sobre todo incertidumbre.

Perfectamente podía dar por concluido los días de vacaciones, regresar con ella a ciudad del Este, dejar que Maes viera con su propios ojos el progreso que había hecho ese fin de semana, presionarlo para que consiguiera a Gracia y luego exigir su recompensa, lo merecía, sin embargo no quería perder a Riza y eso era un mal síntoma. El peor de todos, el que le indicaba que ella le importaba,

Y así era, ¡maldita fuera!, aun no sabia como había llegado a ocurrir pero ella le importaba mas de lo que le había importando algo antes, pero tenia que regresar a Central, ¿no había sido ese su objetivo? ¿No era aquello por lo que había aceptado conquistar a la arisca nieta de Grumman? Si, lo era y sin embrago ahora estaba allí debatiéndose entre lo que debía y lo que deseaba hacer.

Roy suspiro y se sentó mientras la observaba tranquila y radiante en su alegría. Hubiera deseado con todas su fuerzas guardar aquel momento solo para ellos dos, sin tener que pensar en un pasado ni en un futuro ni en nadie mas. Solo Riza y el, y lo que ambos sentían.

Frunció el ceño al ver el peligroso terreno en el que se estaba adentrando su pensamientos, ¿acaso ella sentiría lo mismo respecto a el? Roy clavo sus ojos en ella y cuando la mirada ambarina se encontró al fin con la suya, Roy tuvo su respuesta.

Riza sentía algo por al, algo tan profundo y peligrosos como un mar embravecido. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos ambos habían terminado cayendo en su propia trampa. Aquella veces no habrían vencedores no vencidos, ambos habían ganado y perdido de igual manera.

-¿Que ocurre esta vez, coronel?- le dijo ella mientras se colocaba frente a el, pero a una distancia prudente-. Parece muy triste.

Roy sonrió y tomadora de la mano la hizo acercarse un poco mas hacia el.

- No estoy triste, solo un poco confundido- la sujeto de la cintura y la miro a los ojos son sonreír-. Reconozco que no esperaba este final para nuestra estadía aquí.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Si no me equivoco antes de viajar me dijiste algo así como que aprendería a aceptar tus ordenes, pues, lo siento mucho Roy, pero yo no soy de es clase de chicas. O me aceptas tal como soy o…

Riza no podo continuar por que Roy se había puesto de pie y la besaba con desesperación, cuando el se separo un poco para dejarla respirar ella se puso a reír.

- Tal como eres- le dijo el después-. Si siento lo que siento por ti es por que me justas tal y como eres y no me gustaría cambiarte, quizás si unos pequeños ajustes como la cantidad de sal que le pones a la comida o los paseos en camisón…

Riza le dio un suave puñetazo en el pecho logrando que el se riera. Ella tampoco podía creer que después de lo mucho que se había negado a aceptar lo que sentía por el ahora estuviera tan dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo.

No deseaba entristecerse ni pensar en que ocurriría con ellos cuando su pequeño viaje acabara, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Roy cuando hacia solo unos cuantos días lo había ganado.

- Yo…- Riza apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y suspiro, cuando sintió que el comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello noto como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas-, no deseaba que ocurriera esto.

Roy la miro confundido, la separo un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos. Riza parecía tan triste.

- No querías que ocurriera que, pequeña.

- Esto… lo que hay entre nosotros, si es que existe algo- Riza se mordió el labio y se maldijo por sentirse tan tonta. Era perfectamente conciente e lo que sentía peor al intentar llevarlo a las palabras se hacia todo un lió.

Una punzada de dolor y remordimientos invadió a Roy, hacia solo un momento al había estado cavilando sobre lo mismo. Una parte de el sabia que no era adecuado tener con Riza algo mas que una aventura pasajera, pero de solo pensar en eso y que llegaría el momento de separarse se ponía enfermo.

-¿Quieres que exista realmente algo entre nosotros, Riza?

Ella clavo la vista en el piso y no respondió. Roy le acaricio la mejilla con los nudillos y otra vez la insto a que lo mirara.

- No puede ser tan difícil darme una respuesta, ¿verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Solo necesito saber lo que sientes, lo que deseas.

-¿Y que conseguiría con eso, Roy? Tu no eres la clase de hombre que se quede para sierpe en un lugar y e conforme. Ahora podemos estar aquí y creamos que todo estará bien, pero cuando regresemos a Ciudad del Este tal vez las cosas no sean iguales y ya no sintamos que debemos estar juntos.

-También lo he pensado- reconoció Roy.

Riza lo miro sorprendida y pestañeo un par de veces. Esperaba oír salir mil excusas de los labios de Roy para intentar convencerla, sin embrago nunca paso por su cabeza que el pudiera darle la razón en algo así.

-No te burles de mí.

-No lo hago, pequeña- Roy le tomo de la mano y la miro con preocupación-. Es verdad que mi intención al traerte aquí era la de conseguir que me creyeras y desearas estar conmigo, yo creí que si conseguía gustarte aunque solo fuera aun poco las cosas podrían funcionar entre nosotros, ahora sin embargo tengo miedo de que no podamos afrontar lo que venga para nosotros y ese miedo radica en que no deseo estar sin ti.

Lo había dicho. Roy se preguntaba de donde había sacado semejante valor pero ya estaba hecho y le había entregado a Riza su secreto. Quería estar con ella y no tenia por que avergonzarse de eso. Ahora esperaría a que ella le dijera que el le gustaba pero que jamás se arriesgaría a tener una relación formal con el por que no era el tipo de hombre que ella buscaba.

-¿Regresaras a Central?

Roy la miro confundido, pero estaba claro que en su interior se mezclaban muchas emociones, Riza estaba confundida y expectante. La sabia que de su respuesta dependerían muchas cosas. Tal vez incluso su futuro ¿Qué era lo que en verdad deseaba?

Para Roy estar en ciudad del Este era como quedarse estancado, no alcanzar sus metas y aceptar las injusticias que se había presentado en su camino, el deseaba regresar a Central para demostrarle a todo el mundo que el no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, para demostrarse a el mismo de que estaba en la razón.

Pero Riza…

Riza no se iría del Este, Roy lo tenía claro. Si vida, su familia, sus sueños todos se encontraban ahí. Exigirle que empezara con el desde cero seria como arrebatarle su esencia y eso no era lo que el deseaba, el quería hacerla feliz.

Quedarse… quedarse era seguir estancado y tirar por la borda todas su añoranza pero si se iba a Central solo, ¿no estaría comentando la peor estupidez de su vida? Si regresaba a Central recuperaría su vida pero perdería a Riza y con ella todos los sueños que pudieran crear juntos.

Una sonrisa asomo a sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. El nunca había tenido mas sueños que los de conseguir lo que ambicionaba, y sin embargo ahora el tener a Riza junto a el no era una ambición era una necesidad, algo que nunca imagino le seria tan necesario.

- Si me voy… ¿te irías conmigo? ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejarlo todo?

Riza se mordió el labio, aquella ya se lo había planteado un par e veces y siempre había llegado a la misma conclusión, no se podía ir con Roy por que el no tendría nada que ofrecerle, pero en ese momento en que podía echarle su preparado discurso no se sentía segura, comenzaron las dudas y tenia que tomar un decisión que quizás cambiara para siempre su futuro.

- Si, Roy. Me iría contigo.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la decisión reflejada en sus ojos ámbar y supo que ella le hablaba con el corazón. Se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Tenía su respuesta.

- Me quedo contigo, Riza. Pase lo que pase me quedare aquí contigo.

--------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

Gracia seguía furiosa después de la confesión de Maes, ¡maldito fuera Roy Mustang y esa absurda ayuda a Maes!

Ella había creído que Roy era el hombre adecuado para Riza, se había sentido tan feliz de saber que tal vez su prima al fin hubiera recibido la oportunidad que tanto se merecía, pero ahora resultaba que todo había sido un farsa, Roy pensaba utilizar a Riza y todo por que el manipulador de Maes Hughes se lo había pedido. Odiaba a todos los hombres.

Riza.

De solo pensar en ella sentía que se le partía el corazón, su prima a pesar de no estar aun muy convencida para reconocerlo estaba muy enamorada de Roy, había sido el único hombre que había conseguido llamar su atención y ahora todo se derrumbaría ante sus ojos, ¿Qué podría hacer ella para no herirla? Nada, Roy ya había cometido un error y Riza no se lo perdonara y si ella se quedaba callada y luego veía a Riza sufrir cuando ese estupido regresara a Cuidad Central su concilia y los remordimientos no la dejarían en paz.

Así que lo único sensato que podía hacer era seguir los dictados de su conciencia e intentar solucionar las cosas o por lo menos amortiguar un poco las consecuencias de los actos del coronel Mustang.

Gracia se encamino hacia el cuartel rogando porque su decisión fuera la acertada, tenia que hablar con el general Grumman y dejar en sus manos todo aquello. Si, eso era lo mejor. Su abuelo sabría que hacer.

Cuando al fin estuvo en el despacho del general, sintió como se le encogía el estomago. Tenia deseos de salir huyendo y dejar todo eso en el pasado, esperar a que Roy regresara y dejarle las cosas muy claras, si tenía suerte y el interés que el coronel mostraba por su prima era real podían llegar a un acuerdo y todos serian felices.

Demasiado tarde.

-Que alegría me da verte aquí, querida- le dijo el general mientras la abrasaba-. Siempre es tu prima la que viene a verme, se que no te gusta mucho venir al cuartel así que doy por hecho de que debe ser algún muy importante para que este aquí.

Gracia respiro profundamente y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas. Tenia que decir la verdad.

- Abuelo… si, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante pero necesito que el teniente coronel Hughes este aquí, ¿podrías pedirle que viniera?

Grumman la miro extrañado pro accedió a concederle su petición, ordeno que Hughes se presentara en su oficina lo antes posible y espero junto a su nieta que el militar llegara.

Cuando Maes vio a Gracia sentada muy derecha frente a su abuelo se temió lo peor. Era algo que había previsto desde que le contara la verdad de lo ocurrido, pero habría preferido que Roy estuviera presente para defenderse, ahora el tenia que enfrentarse solo al general y su enfadada nieta.

- Gracias por venir, Hughes- Grumman le indico una silla para que tomara asiento y miro a su nieta-. Ahora, querida, si no te molesta me gustaría que pudieras aclararme lo que ocurre.

Gracia miro a Maes y se sintió otra vez herida y furiosa, no solo habían jugado con los sentimientos de Riza, sino que también con sus ilusiones.

-Abuelo… veras, hace un par de días, el teniente coronel Hughes y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, gracias a ese desacuerdo me entere de algunas cosas no tan agradables pero que considero que seria apropiado que tu supieras para que luego tomaras una decisión.

Maes estaba decidido a que si tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho, por lo menos no lo haría como un cobarde. Se enfrentaría al general y asumiría su responsabilidad en lo ocurrido.

-General Grumman, si me da autorización me gustaría a mi poder explicar como se ocurrieron las cosas y por que.

Grumman le pregunto en silencio a su nieta que le parecía aquella petición, Gracia asintió en forma casi imperceptible.

-Prosiga, Hughes.

- Lamento mucho decirle esto y lo mas probable es que nunca me perdone por lo que le diré, pero tengo motivos que justificaron mis actos- Maes se puso un poco tenso pero se armo de tranquilidad-. Cuando conocí a Gracia, debo reconocer que me deje cegar por ella, sin embargo el rumor que corría de que usted no permitiría que nadie saliera con ella hasta que Riza tuviera un novio. En un principio me desespere pero luego creí que todas mis posibilidades podían ser depositadas en otra persona. Roy tenía que venir trasladado a ciudad del Este y bueno, usted conoce la fama que tiene, así que creí que el podría lograr que nadie había conseguido, que su nieta se enamorara de el; cuando le pedí aquel favor el se negó rotundamente, pero yo me aproveche de lo que mas quería, le ofrecí hacer lo posible para que regresara a Ciudad Central y el acepto. No fue fácil, Riza lo detestaba y aun lo hace en parte así que no todo ha salido como teníamos planeado…

-¡Pero Riza si esta interesada en ese mentiroso y ahora sufriera por su culpa! En cuando Roy regrese lo matare con mis propias manos- espeto Gracia furiosa.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Maes con verdadero arrepentimiento.

Grumman seguía en silencio, pero era evidente que no se sentía a gusto con lo había ocurrido. Por el contrario, estaba furioso.

- Lamentablemente, Maes, tus disculpas no me bastan. Si puedes comunicarte con Roy, dile que regrese lo antes posible. Y es una orden.

-¿Podría saber que pasara con el?- le pregunto el militar.

- Tomare cartas en el asunto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo ****15: Desilusiones.**

En cuanto Roy cruzo el umbral de la puerta de su casa supo que algo no iba bien. Maes lo estaba esperando y parecía preocupado.

-Se que te dije que regresaba hoy pero no era necesario que vinieras a verme enseguida Maes, solo deseaba que estuvieras al tanto.

-Tenemos problemas.

Roy noto como la garganta se le cerraba. Problemas justo en ese momento en que el creía que su vida no podía marchar mejor. ¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué las cosas no resultaban como el las planificaba?

-¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿En el cuartel, contigo, conmigo…?

-Con el general Grumman- dijo el joven militar pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Mejor siéntate, Roy, será lo mas apropiado.

Mientras el coronel hacia caso a su amigo, Maes sirvió dos vasos con algún licor y le tendió uno a Roy mientras el bebía del propio.

- ¿Desde cuando tenemos problemas con Grumman, Maes? Cuando me marche el estaba muy contento conmigo.

-Si, pero las cosas sufrieron un pequeño inconveniente. Gracia… bueno, me vi obligado a contarle la verdad de nuestro acuerdo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maes, eso es ponernos la soga el cuello! Gracia le contara a Grumman… - Roy palideció visiblemente y soltó un gemido por lo bajo. Miro a Maes que tenia la vista clavada en el piso-. Lo hizo, ¿verdad?

-Se puso como loca conmigo cuando le conté, para ella fue como una traición por parte de ambos. Cometí un error enorme y si quieres desquitarte conmigo estas en todo el derecho para hacerlo.

-Eso lo decidiré después de ver las consecuencias de tus actos, Maes. Ahora dime, ¿Qué ha dicho el general de todo esto?

-Que tomara medidas en el asunto. Me pidió, mejor dicho, me exigió que te localizara para hacerte volver pero mentí y le dije que no tenia forma de comunicarme contigo, solo desead darte un par de días mas a ver si podías convencer a Riza y así que ella intervenga por nosotros.

-Ni se te ocurra- le dijo Roy-. Ya tendré bastantes problemas con ella cuando su abuelo hable con ella. ¡Maldición, Maes! Las cosas entre los dos estaba resultando tan bien y ahora todo se estropea otra vez.

-¿Riza y tu están juntos?

-Ahora lo dudo- respondió con frialdad-. Pero si, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Maes se rió y lo miro divertido. Roy sintió el impulso de borrarle aquel gesto del rostro con un puñetazo más para liberar su frustración que otra cosa.

-¿Te alegra mi desgracias, amigo mío?

-No seas idiota, solo que veo que las cosas salen mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Estas enamorado de Riza?

De solo pensar en aquello Roy se sentía extraño. El no había querido ponerle un nombre especifico a lo que sentía por ella, pero ahora que Maes se lo preguntaba tan directamente no sabia muy bien que responder. La quería tanto que hasta cierto punto le dolía y de solo pensar en perderla prefería morirse.

-Yo… no lo se, supongo que… no lo tengo aun muy claro- Roy vio al burla en los ojos de su amigo y se enfado aun mas con el-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Nunca he estado enamorado!

-Exacto y a eso es a lo que debemos apelar con Grumman y sus nietas, si logras convencer a Riza de lo que sientes por ella es real y no una mentira, ella no pensara en negarte una oportunidad.

-¿Y si no me cree?

-Bueno, en ese caso, lo mas probable es que te mate por haberla engañado de esa manera, Riza Hawkeye es la chica con mas carácter que he conocido nunca y te aseguro que no han sido pocas.

-Yo también, amigo, mío. Yo también.

Maes sonrió y logro subirle un poco mas el animo a Roy. Las cosas parecían a punto de ponerse muy difíciles, pero si jugaban bien su cartas, talvez podrían conseguir que la suerte estuviera de su lado.

Hughes contempló el abatimiento de Roy y para sus adentro se sintió muy culpable. Quizás por primera y única vez en su vida su amigo estuviera enamorado y el en su estupidez lo había arruinado todo.

------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------

Riza llego a su casa radiante de felicidad. Miro la hora en su reloj y se alegro de que su abuelo ya no estuviera en casa, tenia que tomar algunas decisiones antes de verlo y prefería poder pensar en como le plantaría todo eso antes de hacerlo. Sonrió nuevamente y se encamino a su habitación.

Nada mas entrar, Gracia llego al curto y la miro como si hubiera ocurrido algo horrible. La peor cosa del mundo.

-No le ha ocurrido nada al abuelo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Riza cada vez mas nerviosa ante el mutismo de Gracia.

-No, Riza, el abuelo esta bien pero… siéntate.

La joven comprendió que algo iba realmente mal, cuando su prima le pedía que tomara asiento era porque le iba a dar una noticia muy, muy mala. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que cosa seria.

Gracia se miraba nerviosa las manos, estaba algo pálida y mas ojerosa que la ultima vez que su prima la había visto. Riza se preguntaba que podía haber generado todos esos cambios en la alegre Gracia, y la idea de que algo había salido mal entre ella y Maes Hughes comenzó a cobrar fuerza en su cabeza.

-Vamos, Gracia, no me puedes mantener en esta incertidumbre todo el día- le dijo Riza intentado sonar despreocupada-. Si solo querías darme la bienvenida hubiera preferido que fuera…

-Roy Mustang ha hacho algo horrible.

Riza se callo de golpe. Cuando oyó el nombre de Roy todos sus sentidos se pusieron completamente alertas y la preocupación hizo presa de ella. No quería que Roy estuviera metido en problemas.

-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

Esta vez Gracia si la miro, se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano con cariño, como intentando confortarla.

-Se que lo que te diré no te agradará, aun así espero que no te enfades conmigo por que todo lo he hecho por tu bien.

-Gracia, me estas asustando.

La joven respiro profundamente sonrió con ternura a su prima y volvió a abrasarla antes de continuar.

-El otro día, hablado con Maes sobre tu relación con Roy Mustang, me entere de algo que me pareció horrible, el verdadero motivo por el cual Roy acepto quedarse de brazos cruzados en cuidad del Este y porque se ha mostrado tan dispuesto a conquistarte.

Las mejillas se Riza se encendieron ante estas palabras. De pronto sintió el impulso infantil de correr a su habitación y negarse a oír cualquier cosa que pudiera romper se felicidad. No quería desilusionarse de Roy, no podía hacerlo en ese momento en que sentía que ya no podía estar sin el.

-Gracia, a lo mejor lo que entendiste de tu conversación con Maes no es lo que en verdad ocurre, tal vez…

-Es la verdad, Riza. Roy acepto todo esto para que Maes intercediera por el para que pidiera de esa manera regresar a ciudad Central, el muy idiota de Hughes se había enterado de que la única manera de que mi abuelo me permitiera salir con alguien era que tu tuvieras novio y bueno, con la fama de mujeriego que tenia Roy en ciudad Central, Maes no dudo en pedirle ese favor, pero como el se negó hicieron ese trato.

Riza seguía negándose a creer aquellas palabras, no poda ser verdad que Roy solo la hubiera utilizado luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Ella estaba enamorada de el y Roy… Roy…

-Es mentira- logro decir la joven con la voz ahogada-. Hablare con Roy y veras como me dirá que esto no es verdad.

Gracia fue a tocarla pero Riza se alejo. No volvió a intentarlo.

-Se que para ti ha de ser doloroso, además solo con verte puedo deducir que al parecer Mustang y tu lograron zanjar sus pequeñas diferencias, y no sabes como me siento de culpable.

-¡No tienes ni idea!- Riza se puso de pie y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas-. Yo solo deseo que lo que acabas de decir no sea verdad. Tengo que hablar con Roy.

-No puedes.

Riza se giro hecha una furia pero Gracia no se acobardo. Ya en muchas ocasiones había visto a su prima en situaciones similares.

-¿Cómo que no puedo?

-El abuelo lo tiene prohibido, el no quiere que veas a Roy hasta que el tome una decisión al respecto.

Esta ves el rostro de Riza paso del leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas a la palidez total. Se mordió el labio para no gritar de frustración y miro a su prima como si fuera su peor enemiga.

-¿Le has contado todo esto al abuelo?- le pregunto Riza sin quedar dar crédito a aquella palabras.

-¿Qué mas podía hacer? Saber que Roy te estaba utilizando me ponía enferma. Tú eres mi prima y ese idiota no tenia ningun derecho a intentar jugar con tus sentimientos. No podía permitir que hiciera algo así.

La muchacha asintió, se seco una lágrima y respiro profundamente.

-Pues bien, Gracia. Si no quería verme sufrir te advierto que has conseguido el efecto contrario. Estoy sufriendo y mucho, se que tu intención era buena, peor de igual manera eso no me hace sentir mejor. Creo… quiero estar un momento a solas en mi cuarto.

Luego de eso Gracia se marcho. Riza se echo en la cama y rompió a llorar.

------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Riza abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir que alguien la acariciaba. No era de noche pero ya estaba muy entrada la tarde. Volvió a intentar dormirse pero recordó que no estaba sola en el cuarto.

Se sentó como pudo y enfoco los ojos en la persona que estaba a su lado. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y tenia los ojos hinchado de tanto haber llorado antes de quedarse dormida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, querida?- le pregunto Grumman a su nieta mientras la abrasaba con fuerza.

-Mal, Gracia me contó lo que tu me has prohibido hacer.

Grumman se molesto un poco al darse cuenta de que para Riza era mas doloroso saber que le prohibía ir a ver a Mustang que pensar en la veracidad de las palabras de su prima. A pesar de eso la entendía.

-Si no te permito que veas a Mustang, es porque antes tengo que hablar con el y dependiendo de cómo resulte nuestra conversación pensare seriamente en si le daré nuevamente la oportunidad para que hablar contigo.

-Yo tengo que hablar con el, tengo que verlo- le exigió Riza furiosa-. ¿Cómo se supone que creeré en ustedes si el no tiene la oportunidad de decirme que siente o que fue lo que en verdad ocurrió?

-Basta, Elizabeth- le dijo el anciano con autoridad-. Se que para ti todo esto ha sido muy difícil, peor para mi tampoco ha sido agradable. Yo mismo permití e incentivé que esa muchacho se acercara a ti y ahora me arrepiento mucho de haber tomado aquella decisión, querida.

-Pues yo no- le dijo Riza con las mejillas encendidas-. Roy es un buen hombre, si no lo fuera estoy segura de que desconfiaras de el peor no es así, tal vez Gracia este en un error o las cosas no sean de esa manera.

-Y ya te he dicho que te daré la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con el si me parece correcto.

Riza no se fiaba del criterio de su abuelo cuando estaba enfadado.

-¿Y si no te gusta lo que Roy te dice?- le pregunto ella cautelosamente.

-En ese caso… yo mismo me encargare de que lo trasladen, no me importa a donde.

Grumman salio del cuarto y Riza se quedo hecha un mar de confusiones. Se sentó en la cama y tomo una decisión. Tenia que hablar con Roy, fuera como fuera, y si para eso tenia que escaparse, lo haría.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16****: Mientras estemos juntos.**

Roy estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación pensando en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. El general Grumman se había negado a recibirlo aquel día y había alargado el suplicio de la espera hasta la mañana siguiente. Se sentía como un condenado a muerte esperando a que amaneciera para poder acudir a su propia ejecución, pero temía que esta fuera demasiado lenta.

Maldijo otra vez su suerte y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada, solo se sobresalto un poco al oír los golpes en la ventana. Los primeros los dejo pasar, pero cuando estos se hicieron más insistentes, era casi imposible ignorarlos.

Cogio la camisa y se la puso encima, no encendió la luz y observo hacia la calle, casi se muere de la impresión al ver a la joven rubia que esperaba pacientemente fuera y parecía nerviosa.

Corrió a abrir la puerta de la calle mientras se abotonaba la camisa como fuera, en cuanto Riza lo vio una expresión indescifrable cruzo su rostro y se acerco hasta el. Ella se quedo mirándolo un momento sin saber muy bien que decirle, luego simplemente le echo los brazos al cuello y rompió a llorar con amargura contenida.

-Vamos, pequeña. Tranquila, tranquila- le dijo el mientras a guiaba al interior de la casa y la ayudaba a sentarse en un sofá junto a el. Riza no quería soltarlo así que Roy no le impidió que siguiera abrazándolo, el también lo necesitaba.

-Mi abuelo no quiere que te vea.

Lo sabia, se dijo Roy mentalmente. Riza estaba enterada de todo y seguramente ahora lo odiaría.

-Y tal vez es lo mas justo- le dijo mientras la apartaba un poco para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?- le pregunto molestas-. Como ya has conseguido lo que querías ahora no te sirvo.

-Tonterías- Roy volvió a atraerla hacia si para abrasarla. Si Grumman luego deseaba matarlo, lo asumiría con estoicismo-. No hay nada que necesite mas en este momento que el sentirte a mi lado.

Ella asintió y luego de unos minutos en silencio, se aparto de el.

-Tenemos que hablar, Roy, y será una conversación importante- Riza había preparado aquellas palabras desde que salio de casa, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Que te ocurre, pequeña?- le pregunto Roy alarmada-. ¿Te he hecho algo? Riza…

-Mi tobillo- le indico ella mientras le mostraba el pie inflamado-. Me escape de la casa y al salir me lastime- se mordió el labio con nerviosismo-. Lo siento.

Roy le sonrió nervioso y para sorpresa suya le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego desaparecer, a los minutos llego con un poco de hielo para el tobillo y una taza de te para ella.

-Ahora si quiero que me expliques que ocurrió- le pidió el mientras se encargaba con delicadeza del pie magullado-. Doy por sentado que ya estas enterada de lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió pero intento contener las lágrimas, no era momento para mostrarse sensible.

-Gracia me contó lo que había ocurrido… el acuerdo que tu tenias con Maes- le dijo ella mientras contemplaba la expresión atribulada de Roy-. Luego mi abuelo me prohibió seguir viéndote hasta que llegaran a un acuerdo.

-¿Y tu le has desobedecido?- le pregunto Roy arqueando una ceja-. Podrías causarme aun mas problemas por esto, Riza.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarla si ella estaba haciendo todo aquello para poder estar con el? pensó molesta, pero luego se sintió avergonzada por lo que había hecho. No había pensado para nada en las consecuencias que sus actos tendrían luego para Roy.

-Lo siento tanto, debería regresar a casa…

Roy no le permitió terminar ya que acerco su labios a los suyos y la beso con intensidad, una parte de el esperaba temerosa que Riza lo apartara y le prohibiera volver a acercarse a ella, sin embargo la joven le echo los brazos al cuello para que no se alejara de su lado.

Si hubiera sido por el, no se habría separado nunca del lado de Riza, sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo. Le acaricio la mejillas y la insto a que se terminara el te.

-Riza- el joven la miro con una mezcla indefinible de emociones en su interior -, se que debes odiarme por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, sin embargo me gustaría poder presentar mis excusas sobre el caso.

-¿Es verdad lo que me han dicho sobre tu acuerdo con Maes?

Riza vio como la duda asomaba a sus ojos oscuros y luego Roy asentía lentamente.

-¿No me quieres?- le pregunto ella con voz quebrada.

-Mas que a nada- le dijo el con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué mi abuelo esta tan molesto contigo?

-Cuando llegué a ciudad del Este venia furioso, tu misma sabes que este no era el lugar donde deseaba estar y cuando llegué al cuartel presa de mi enfado, te encontré a ti con ese idiota de Archer que te molestaba y quise hacer las cosas bien contigo y terminamos discutiendo- le dijo Roy con una sonrisa-. Creo que ese fue el momento en que me enamore un poco de ti, cuando me trataste mal en vez de haberte lanzado encantada a mis brazos como habrían hecho el resto de la chicas. Luego de eso vino mi conversación con Maes y el acuerdo.

Riza necesitaba confiar en el. Estaba arriesgándose mucho en ese momento y sabia que si le pedía a Roy que saliera de su vida para siempre el probablemente lo haría, pero ¿no seria acaso una cobardía de su parte no intentar que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos? Tal vez pudieran resultar, confiaba en que el la quisiera aunque solo fuera un poco y con eso le bastaba.

-¿Cuando me conociste la primer vez, no sabias que era la chica que Maes necesitaba que conquistaras?

-No, eso te lo juro. Hasta nuestro primer encuentro en casa de tu abuelo no tenía ni la menor idea de que eras tu. Maes me había dicho que eras una joven atractiva y con un carácter difícil, y yo decidí probar suerte, pero aun en mi cabeza seguía tenido la imagen de la joven que esa tarde me había golpeado.

Riza no pudo evitar reírse al recordar aquel momento y Roy se alegro de verla un poco contenta. La abrazó otra vez y la beso en la frente.

-¿Y lo que paso ahora en la cabaña?- le pregunto ella dubitativa al joven militar-. Las cosas que me dijiste…

-Son la verdad, pequeña. No podría querer a nadie mas de lo que te adoro a ti.

Confiar en el, confiar una vez mas en el, se repetía Riza. Tenía miedo de sufrir y sin embargo era conciente de que en ese momento a causa de su separación ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Si de verdad estas interesado en mi- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad-, prometo olvidarme de todo esto y empezar otra vez, ¿Qué me dices?

El joven parecía turbado, como si no pudiera creer su buena suerte y no se mereciera lo que ella le ofrecía. Eso complajo a Riza. Ella lo beso dulcemente en los labios y volvió a mirarlo para esperar su respuesta.

-¿Sin rencores?

-Sin rencores, Roy- le contesto ella.

-Entonces comencemos todo otra vez como debe ser, sin mentiras si estupidos acuerdos. Solo nosotros.

Riza pareció dudar en lo que iba a decirle, pero luego se decidió.

-Me dijiste que no te importaba olvidarte de un traslado por mi, ¿verdad? Me dijiste que solo querías estar a mi lado, pues bien, si eso es verdad… deseo que hagas lo que te pediré, Roy.

El sabia que podía negarse si las cosas no eran razonables, pero ¿acaso Riza no había confiado en el sin reservas? El le debía lo mismo.

-Esta bien.

- Mi abuelo esta decidido a que no nos sigamos viendo y reconozco que eso me entristece mucho por que me hubiera encantado que el estuviera de acudo con nosotros, sin embargo no siempre se puede tener todo. Roy…- Riza contuvo la respiración y lo miro unos segundos-, quiero que te escapes conmigo. Tenesmo que salir de aquí porque mi abuelo piensa pedirte un traslado para alejarte de mí.

------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Era muy temprano en la madrugada cuando el general Grumman se levanto de la cama, había pasado una noche horrible pensando en lo mucho que estaría sufriendo su nieta por culpa de Roy Mustang.

Una parte de el, no podía evitar estar furioso con el inconsciente muchacho, ya que a pesar de todo sabia que era un buen hombre y que sabría cuidar muy bien a Riza, pero la otra le obligaba a mantenerlos alejados hasta que tomara su decisión.

De solo recordar como se había puesto Riza al pensar que el quería enviar lejos a Roy lo hizo sentir culpable, era cierto que seguía molesto con el chico y sobre todo por las circunstancias en las que se había enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ¿de ahí a pedirle que se marchara? Por el contrario, Roy Mustang tendría que hacer merito para que su querida nieta volviera a estar contenta y el lo obligaría si era necesario.

Si, tenia que hablar con Riza y explicarle que no pensaba deshacerse de Roy, pero que si hablaría con el muy seriamente y que le exigiría saber cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y noto que la habitación estaba helada. Prendió la luz y casi se cae ahí mismo la ver la cama deshecha y el cuarto vació. Grumman intento tranquilizarse y fue al cuarto de Gracia.

-Gracia- le llamo el general en cuando abrió la puerta. La joven lo miro aun adormilada-. ¿Has visto a tu prima?

-En su cuarto…- respondido ella intentando no bostezar-, anoche no quiso cenar, se sentía muy triste y… ¿no esta?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Me temo que no- dijo Grumman con desgana -. Veré si esta abajo.

-Se fue a ver a Roy- aventuro la joven sentándose en la cama bien despierta -. Anoche estaba como loca y lo único que deseaba era verlo, así que debe haberse marchado a verlo y ahora estará en su casa.

Grumman no deseaba perder más tiempo y sabía que con Riza este era importante, así que asintió a su nieta y le indico sus ropa.

-Vistete, vamos a buscar a tu prima.

Gracia obedeció sin mucho animo, después del disgusto inicial ya no se sentía muy convencida de haber hecho lo correcto, Riza estaba sufriendo tanto que ella misma se sentía herida, y Roy… ¡El seguía siendo un mal hombre por lo que había hecho! Pero quizás tuviera una oportunidad.

Subió al coche y se quedo en silencio mientras su abuelo conducía por el camino, no supo en que momento llegaron a ala casa de Roy pero una mezcla de alivio y preocupación se apodero de ella. Si Riza no había regresado a casa era que se había reconciliado con el coronel Mustang o simplemente ahora estaría sufriendo mas que antes y podría estar en cualquier sitio.

Grumman aparco y bajo del coche a toda prisa, llamo a la puerta y o obtuvo respuesta. Después de repetir la misma operación unas cinco veces empezó a perder los nervios, Gracia estaba casi segura de que seria capas de echar la puerta abajo.

-No hay nadie en casa, general Grumman.

Tanto el general como su nieta se voltearon a ver al recién llegado, Maes se mostraba tranquilo y no parecía sorprendido de verlos.

- ¿Roy esta contigo, Maes?- pregunto Grumman esperanzado.

El joven negó.

-Me gustaría poder decirle que si, pro Roy me llamo hace media hora para pedirme que le avisara que Riza estaba con el, ella esta decidida a marcharse con el porque teme que usted lo envié lejos y no puedan volver a verse.

-Lo que me temía- dijo Grumman con un suspiro y luego miro a Gracia que parecía sentirse culpable y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Debería haberme quedado callada- murmuro ella después de unos segundos-. Abuelo, lo siento tanto.

-Hiciste lo correcto, nosotros fuimos los que actuamos mal- reconoció Maes-. General, se que en este momento debe estar furioso con Roy y no es para menos, pero el no quería herir a Riza y por eso accedió a irse con ella.

-Lo se, y también estoy seguro de que mi nieta no tiene ni la menor idea de que estamos al corriente de su pequeña fuga.

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunto la joven.

-Ir a buscarlos, por supuesto.

-Quizás Riza deba solucionar las cosas por su cuenta con Roy, abuelo, ya nos hemos entrometido bastante y lo hemos hecho muy mal.

-Si Roy ha llamado significa que sabe que esta obrando mal, o por lo menos que muchas personas lo pasaran mal por esta decisión- justifico Maes a su amigo-. No desea cometer mas errores, general.

Grumman sabia que si dejaba escapar a Riza de ese manera luego se sentiría culpable y molesto y ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle que se olvidara de Roy, así que solo tenia una cosas mas por hacer.

-Maes, ¿sabes donde podemos encontrarlos?

-En la estación de trenes, parten en una hora más.

-Perfecto, creo que aun tenemos tiempo de alcanzarlos y dejar las cosas claras. Roy Mustang deberá tomar una decisión. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, solo queda un chap mas de esta historia y luego el epilogo, espero les haya gustado el chap de hoy, agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que me dejan su opinión y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17:**** No hay distancia.**

Riza estaba muy nerviosa mientras esperaba junto a Roy en al estación de trenes, sabia que aun era demasiando temprano como para que su abuelo se hubiera percatado de su huida, pero hasta que no estuviera subida en el tren y lejos de allí no seria capas de respirar tranquila.

Volvió a recostarse contra el hombro de Roy que la mantenía abrazada contemplando como la mañana iba haciéndose cada vez mas calida, cuando al fin se marcharan de cuidad del Este seria un día muy hermoso.

-¿Preocupada?- le pregunto Roy con una leve sonrisa. Ella asintió.

-¿Qué pasara si mi abuelo nos encuentra, Roy?

El joven militar arqueo una ceja y la miro con curiosidad.

-Nunca he pensado que nos ocultemos para siempre, Riza, solo espero tener el tiempo necesario para convencer a tu abuelo de que todo esto va en serio. Debe tener muchas dudas sobre mi y las intenciones que tengo contigo y no puedo culparlo, si yo estuviera en su lugar actuaría de igual modo. Tenlo por seguro.

-Supongo que mi abuelo estaría muy satisfecho de oírte hablar así- le dijo ella con una suspiro-. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer tantas tonterías, Roy? Si no hubieras hecho aquel estupido trato con Maes…

-Lo mas probable es que no te hubiera conocido o si lo hubiera hecho no me habría dado el tiempo de conocerte bien, pequeña, se que fue una estupidez pero no puedo estar mas contento de haberla hecho si ahora estas aquí conmigo.

Riza sonrió y volvió a su silencio anterior. Roy le acariciaba el cabello con aire distraído esperando a que en cualquier momento llegase Grumman para partirle el rostro por haber desobedecido sus órdenes de no acercarse a su nieta. Tal vez Riza se tomaría como una traición de su parte que hubiera informado al general Grumman sobre su huida pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Si no hubiera avisado su superior tal vez no hubiera hecho caso a la advertencia y se habría fugado con Riza sin el mas mínimo arrepentimiento, pero el general era casi la única familia que la joven tenia y no soportaría verla sufrir por tener que verse separada de el.

Miro nuevamente la hora, faltaba poco más de veinte minutos para que saliera el primer tren a ciudad Central, y esperaba que Grumman alcanzara a llegar antes de que se vieran obligados a partir. Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, el no tenia la más mínima intención de dejar a Riza.

Lentamente la estación empezó a llenarse, la gente iba de un lugar a otro hablando y preparándose para el viaje, Riza se incorporo con una sonrisa en los labios y sin importarle mucho que los vieran lo beso levemente.

-Creo que ya es momento de que nos pongamos en marcha, Roy, ¿no te parece? Ya falta poco para que tomemos el tren.

Roy asintió y se dirigió con ella para bordar la maquina, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzar su destino, alguien lo retuvo por el hombro.

Riza se extraño de que Roy no continuará, se volvió hacia el para protestar cuando se encontró con su abuelo que la miraba con seriedad.

-Bueno, Elizabeth, espero una explicación.

-----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Maes estaba sentado junto a su amigo en casa del general, Riza ni siquiera lo miraba y eso era lo que mas lo preocupaba, seguramente estaría furiosa con el y no era para menos, pero Roy no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

-Bueno, muchachos, supongo que ahora si ha llegado el momento que intenten explicar que es lo que sucede aquí- Grumman miro a Roy y Riza alternativamente para luego detenerse en el joven militar-. Si no recuerdo mal, Roy, ayer te di orden de no acercarte a mi nieta hasta que hablara contigo, ¿no es verdad?

- Es verdad, general, sin embargo…- Roy observo el rostro atribulado de la joven y se sintió morir-, tenia que hablar con su nieta, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

La joven lo miro sorprendida conciente de que el estaba mintiendo para no decir que había sido realmente ella la que había desobedecido las ordenes del general. La verdad era que en ese momento Riza no sabia si odiar a Roy o simplemente perdonarlo, el había dado aviso de sus planes, estaba casi segura, pero… era realmente tan malo que lo hubiera era hecho?, No lo sabia aun.

-¿Es verdad, eso, Elizabeth? Fue Roy a verte porque necesitaba explicarte lo que había ocurrido?

-No- respondió ella con seguridad-. Yo me escape de la casa porque estaba furiosa por tu decisión y fue a ver a Roy, hablamos y me explico como eran las cosas y luego de eso le propuse que nos fugáramos. Si alguien debe asumir la culpa por lo ocurrido esa tengo que ser yo.

-Entiendo- le contesto el general mirando a Roy-. Me estas metiendo, Roy, y eso no me gusta. Sin embargo entiendo que desees proteger a mi nieta y te aplaudo por eso.

-Pero aun esta furioso conmigo por lo que ocurrió entre Maes y yo, ¿verdad, general Grumman? Creame cuando le digo que para mi también ha sido algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso.

-Aun así, lo hiciste y de eso no puedo olvidarme.

-La que debería verse afectada soy yo, abuelo y si ya perdone a Roy, ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tu?

-Riza tiene razón, olvidémonos de todo y hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿Qué les parece?

Todos miraron a Gracia y ella noto como se le encendían las mejillas al darse cuenta de que era la menor indicada para hablar.

-Me gusta ver que deseas lo mejor para tu prima, querida, sin embargo creo que ya has hecho mas que suficiente por ellas en los últimos días- le dijo Grumman con una sonrisa-. Ahora, lo que espero es que tanto Roy, como tú, querida Elizabeth me cuenten lo que en verdad esta ocurriendo. Y quiero la verdad.

Riza miro una vez mas a Roy y con una leve sonrisa lo alentó a que hablara, en ese momento ya no tenían nada que perder.

-Lo que Maes le contó a su nieta es verdad, general. Se que para usted debe ser despreciable oír algo así, incluso en este momento a mi mismo mi actitud me parece de lo peor pero estaba cegado por mi frustración de verme encerrado aquí en el Este, además un desafió me venia bien y acepte sin protestas, luego conocí a sus nieta en circunstancia… algo especiales y las cosas se volvieron en mi contra. Termine enamorándome de ella y complicando las cosas aun mas.

-¿Pensabas en algún momento ser honesto conmigo, muchacho?- le pregunto el general con tranquilidad-. Se como eres, Roy, y mi opinión sobre ti nunca ha sido mala a pesar de lo que muchos otro dijeran y por ese motivo considere que eres el hombre apropiado para mi nieta, ¿lo entiendes?

Roy asintió.

-¿Con eso intentas decirle que ya no lo consideras el hombre adecuado para mi, abuelo?- le preguntó la joven con la misma tranquilidad pero era fácil ver la turbación que se agitaba en su interior-. Para mi las cosas no han cambiado.

-En un comienzo no lo querías- le dijo el general.

-Lo quería, solo que se negaba a admitirlo- intervino Gracia con una sonrisa-. Yo siempre estuve de parte de Roy, bueno, hasta que supe que lo Maes había hecho.

-Te agradezco el voto de confianza, Gracia- respondió Roy sonriéndole-, pero si no hubiera sido por que Maes se fijo en ti, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-Es verdad, así que eso solo demuestra que si tú no hubieras hecho algo tan ridículo como ponerle normas a mi prima para que encontrar novio, ahora no estaríamos tenido esta absurda conversación- le dijo Riza a su abuelo.

-Velaba por el bien de ambas.

-De eso no nos cabe la menor duda, general Grumman, sin embargo no pude negarnos que nos complico la vida a todos- intervino Maes-. Que Roy consiguiera a Riza era la única forma que tenia para acercarme a Gracia.

-Reconozco que me puse furiosa cuando me entere, pero ahora, ¿no les parece muy romántico?- pregunto la muchacha-. Riza logro que Roy se enamorara de ella a pesar de su mal carácter y todas la cosas horribles que le hizo, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar lo mas probable es que nunca lo hubiera perdonado…

-Esta bien, Gracia. Hemos comprendido el mensaje- la atajo Roy antes de que siguiera empeorando las cosas.

Grumman suspiro resignado y se puso de pie para pasearse por la habitación. Aun estaba molesto con Roy por lo que había ocurrido pero también comprendía que eran jóvenes y que muchas veces ni siquiera usaban la cabeza que tenían sobre los hombros. Si se negaba a aceptar las vistas de Mustang seguramente Riza volvería a ingeniárselas para volver a verlo y teniendo en cuanta el temperamento de su nieta…

-Les mentiría si dijera que me agrada lo que esta ocurriendo y aun estoy muy molesto por toda esta mentira y engaño que han inventado pero deseo saber que es lo que ustedes desean realmente. Roy, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas unos minutos y luego llegaremos a un acuerdo, ¿les parece?

Riza hubiera protestado enérgicamente, no quería que su abuelo tuviera la oportunidad de intimidar a Roy hasta el punto de que el prefiriera perderla antes que luchar por ella. Estaba asustada.

Grumman salio de la habitación y Roy se puso de pie para hacer lo mismo, cuando paso junto a la muchacha, se inclinó un poco para murmurarle al oído:

-No tengas miedo, pase lo que pase, nada cambia entre nosotros.

Riza deseaba creerle. Necesitaba creerle.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

-Debes estar furioso conmigo- le dijo Gracia a Maes que seguía sentado a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra-. Pero actué siguiendo mi conciencia, Maes.

-Lo se, y por ese motivo no tengo nada que reprocharte.

-Sin embrago no me miras ni me diriges la palabra.

-Porque pensé que tu no querías que te hablara- se justifico el extrañado-. Según tu punto de viste yo soy el egoísta que intento manipularte y que convenció a Roy para que conquistara a tu prima y luego la hiciera sufrir.

-Solo fuiste un tonto- murmuro ella.

-Era la única manera que tenia para acocarme a ti. Estabas obsesionada con Jean Havoc.

-Ah… creo que en eso tienes razón, pero las cosas después fueron muy diferentes- se justifico la joven.

-¿En que sentido?- le pregunto Maes que parecía esperanzado. Ella sonrió.

-Que había empezado a creer que estaba un poco enamorada de ti, hasta que supe lo que habías hecho, claro- ella entrecerró los ojos.

Para su sorpresa el joven militar se puso a reír.

-Así que estuve muy cerca de conseguirte y ahora ya no deseas ni tenerme en la misma habitación, bueno, supongo que es parte del castigo que tendré que pagar por lo que hice, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez no tengas que pagar tanto- respondió ella como si nada. Miro a Riza que en ese momento salía de la habitación y luego a Maes que seguía a su lado algo sombrío-. Eres un idiota, Maes Hughes… pero un idiota que me gusta mucho.

Maes se sorprendió bastante cuando ella lo beso, apenas alcanzo a reaccionar y cuando quiso hacer algo la muchacha ya se había apartado y lo miraba sonriente.

-¿Eso significa que me has perdonado?

-Digamos que he olvidado la mitad de las cosas malas que has hecho y la otra mitad… - se encogió de hombros-, podríamos hablar de ellas luego, ¿cierto?

-Cierto- le dijo el mientras la abrazaba y la besaba otra vez.

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Riza estaba decidida a intervenir por Roy sin importarle lo que su abuelo dijera, así que salio del salón dispuesta a protestar cuando se encontró con Grumman a mitad de camino. El la miro con expresión inescrutable.

-¿Demasiado ansiosa como para esperar una respuesta?

-Necesito saber que pasara con Roy?

El anciano suspiro con resignación, miro a su nieta a los ojos y para sorpresa de la muchacha la abrazó y la beso en la frente.

-Roy a tomado su decisión y bueno, ahora espero que la entiendas y la aceptes, querida. Eso es lo que debes hacer. Ve con el, esta en mi despacho.

Riza noto como se le helaba la sangre en las venas, aquello de tomar una decisión no le gustaba mucho, su abuelo hablaba como si Roy… ¡No! El no podía haber decidido algo así…

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró mirando por la ventana, cuando la oyó entrar el le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan triste, pequeña?- le pregunto el mientras se acercaba a su lado-. Deberías estar contenta.

Riza se quedo sin palabras y luego sin poder evitarlo se puso a reír. Se había preocupado por nada. Grumman le había mentido.

-¿Has convenido a mi abuelo?- le pregunto ella. Roy asintió-. ¿Cómo?

-Con la verdad- le dijo el abrasándola-. Le dije lo mucho que te amo y que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ti, a ningun precio.

-Eso parece muy bonito.

-Eso es le verdad- le dijo Roy. El le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara-. La verdad, Riza, sin trucos ni acuerdos. Solo lo que siento de ti y que espero me correspondas.

La joven le echo los brazos al cuello y sonrió.

-Trato hecho, coronel Mustang. Solo espero que esta vez, no tenga la esperanza de apartarse de mi lado, porque no se lo permitiré.

Roy soltó una carcajada por sus palabras. Luego simplemente la beso.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin de esta historia y espero les haya gustado, solo falta el epilogo, pero les comunico lo siguiente, saben que siempre intento ser muy puntual para actualizar, pero la próxima semana por motivos de las fiestas tengo que viajar y no podré actualizar hasta la semana subsiguiente, espero me comprendan. Les deseo una feliz navidad y nos leemos pronto, ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogo:

**Epilogo:**

Riza estaba concentrada terminando de ordenar unos papeles que su abuelo le había pedido, tenia que ir a entregárselo antes de la hora de salida así que debía darse prisa. De pronto sintió que alguien le cubría los ojos con las manos y sonrió.

-¿Ya no preguntas, Roy?- le pregunto ella con tranquilidad.

-Para que, siempre terminas por adivinar que soy yo. Roy la giro para que lo mirara-. Pero me gusta comprobar que en esto no tengo competencia.

Riza entorno los ojos y se separo un momento, para terminar de acomodar la pila de papeles.

-Ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?

-La idea de cenar con tu abuelo no me parece extremadamente atractiva, últimamente no para de recordarme que debo hacer aun mucho meritos para que me perdone del todo- dijo el con resignación.

-La verdad es que tengo el leve presentimiento que el solo espera un merito de ti, coronel Mustang.

-¿De verdad?- el arqueo una ceja y luego sonrió-. Creo que me arriesgaría a pedírtelo si no temiera que me intentaras matar en el intento, si conseguirte como novia fue difícil…

-Vaya, ¿así que jamás piensas pedírmelo?- le pregunto Riza fingiéndose ofendida-. Pues como lo desees.

-Mujeres, no hay como complacerlas.

- En eso te encuentro toda la razón, amigo mío- dijo Maes que acaba de entrar en ese momento-. Creo que yo también me estoy arrepintiendo de todos mis esfuerzos.

- Hombres, no hay quien los aguante- respondió Gracia con tono sarcástico-. Si mi abuelo supiera…

-Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, Gracia- le advirtió Roy en tono alegre pero estaba claro que hablaba en serio-. Cada vez que tu das tu opinión sobre nosotros…

-El general Grumman se lo toma demasiado a pecho, aun estamos pagando por nuestro pequeño error.

-Pequeño error- repitió Riza-. Yo creo que fue uno muy grande pero si deseas que sea honesta no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ocurrió.

-Yo tampoco, a pesar de que estuvimos a punto de ganarnos el odio de tu abuelo por el resto de nuestras vidas- Roy la abrazo y suspiro-. Parece mentira que esto ya haya llegado a su fin.

-No me gusta eso de pensar en un final- dijo Gracia-, creo que es mejor que esperemos todo lo que venga por delante, este solo es el comienzo de una larga, larga historia, ¿verdad?

-Verdad- le dijo Maes con una sonrisa- y yo creo que si deseamos que siga siendo así de larga lo mejor será que vayamos a encontrarnos con tu abuelo antes de que pierda la paciencia y comience a imaginarse cosas.

-Esta bien- la joven le guiño un ojo a su prima y tomo a Hughes de la mano para sacarlo de allí-. Lo que hay que hacer para mantener la paz y la armonía

Roy estaba aun un poco nervioso por lo que tenía que decirle a Riza, a pesar de mostrarse alegre y despreocupado como siempre por dentro temía que ella le rechazara o peor aun, que el General Grumman fuera quien le rechazara, ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más fáciles?

- ¿Preocupado, coronel?- le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y abrazarlo-. Nada es tan difícil, pero el miedo crece si no lo intentas. Lo peor que puede ocurrir, es que te diga que no.

Roy le sostuvo la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo, cierto temor e incertidumbre se apreciaba en sus ojos ambarinos.

- Tienes razón, nada es tan difícil. Mientras estemos juntos.

-Entonces…- lo animo ella con inseguridad.

-Tendrás que casarte conmigo, pequeña. Necesitas mejorar mi vida, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo el mientras le sujetaba la mano y ponía una anillo en su dedo.

Ella lo beso y sonrió abiertamente.

-Claro coronel, no podría hacer menos por usted y quizás… creo que no seria una mala idea fugarnos y dejar esa cena para otra ocasión, pero por favor esta vez no alertes a todo el mudo de nuestros planes.

El volvió a abrazarla. Seguramente que no se lo diría a nadie, la quería para el solo, por lo menos hasta que fuera al fin su esposa.

————————————————0————————————

Ya chicas, llego el epilogo de esta historia que estuvo guardado en mi computadora por mucho, mucho tiempo. Gracias a todas y disculpas por la demora, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


End file.
